Another Word I'll Never Pronounce
by xxNicholeStellar
Summary: "I'm saying that maybe you should treat her like a lady instead of the usual hoes you smash."  Brick only saw girls as tools, and he had plenty of them. But when a certain auburn-haired puff captures his attention, he goes in for the kill.
1. Hit That, Quit That

**Author's Note: **This story was inspired by Starstrukk by 3OH!3. It wasn't based off of it, though. Enjoy!

* * *

_Nice legs, Daisy dukes _

_Makes a man go (whistles) _

_That's the way they all come through like (whistles) _

_Low-cut, see through shirts that make ya (whistles) _

_That's the way she come through like (whistles)_

_'Cause I just set them up,_  
_Just set them up,_  
_Just set them up to knock (them down),_  
_'Cause I just set them up,_  
_Just set them up,_  
_Just set them up to knock,_  
_them down_

_I think I should know how to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out,_  
_Now,_  
_L-o-v-e's just another word I never learned to pronounce,_  
_How do I say I'm sorry 'cause the word is just never gonna come out,_  
_Now,_  
_L-o-v-e's just another word I never learned to pronounce_

_Tight jeans, double d's makin' me go (whistles),_  
_All the people on the street know (whistles),_  
_Iced out, lit-up make the kids go (whistles),_  
_All the people on the street know (whistles),_

_'Cause I just set them up,_  
_Just set them up,_  
_Just set them up to knock (them down),_  
_'Cause I just set them up,_  
_Just set them up,_  
_Just set them up to knock,_  
_them down_

_I think I should know how to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out,_  
_Now,_  
_L-o-v-e's just another word I never learned to pronounce,_  
_How do I say I'm sorry 'cause the word is just never gonna come out,_  
_Now,_  
_L-o-v-e's just another word I never learned to pronounce_

_Push it baby, push it baby,_  
_Out of control,_  
_I got my gun cocked tight and I'm ready to blow,_  
_Push it baby, push it baby,_  
_Out of control,_  
_This is the same old dance that you already know,_  
_Push it baby, push it baby,_  
_Out of control,_  
_I got my gun cocked tight and I'm ready to blow,_  
_Push it baby, push it baby,_  
_Out of control,_  
_This is the same old dance that you already know_

_I think I should know how to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out,_  
_Now,_  
_L-o-v-e's just another word I never learned to pronounce_

* * *

My deep ruby eyes squinted in slight frustration as I glared at her. _Damn. She was fine._

"Still staring at Blossom, huh?"

I turned angrily to my left to see Boomer and Butch.

"No. Why would I be looking at her?" I scoffed.

Boomer let out a sigh of exasperation as Butch snickered quietly to himself.

"I just don't see why you won't move on. You have other girls, right?" Boomer inquired.

I shook my head in disbelief. He did have a point.

I was Brick Jojo, the most popular guy in school. I had girls. _Lots of them._ Slept with a good number of them, too. But somehow all of that was beginning to grow a bit…tired. I wanted a serious relationship…I think…what the hell. I didn't even know if this was what I really wanted or not. Damn Blossom Utonium for being so sexy. Damn her long auburn hair and her sultry coral eyes and her full pink lips and her long thick legs and her bright white smile and her fluttery eyelashes and her booty shorts that she had on right now. The sight of all that at once sent my hormones into a flurry. _All that ass in them little shorts! Hot damn!_

"_Brick!"_

I blinked for a moment, then frowned.

"What?"

"See? You _were_ looking at Blossom!" Boomer accused.

"Was not."

"Dude, just blow her already," Butch suggested, stuffing his books into his locker.

"I've been thinking on that."

"Blossom isn't the kind of girl that will just agree to that kind of stuff."

I turned to Boomer curiously, my eyes sparkling with avid interest.

"So what are you saying?"

A look of hesitance flashed over his face before he reluctantly cleared his throat and continued.

"I'm saying that maybe you should treat her like a lady instead of the usual hoes you smash."_  
_

"Ohhh, I get it now! He's saying that you should play her!" Butch exclaimed, a sinister smile plastered over his face.

"Wh-what?" Boomer asked, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Yeah! Great idea, Booms! I'll just treat her like a lady for a few weeks then trick her into bed by making her think that I'm really into her!" I added in excitement.

"No, that's not what I meant!" Boomer defended.

"Yeeeah, boy! Toot it and boot it, hit that and quit that!" Butch urged, slapping me on my back proudly.

"I didn't mean it that way! It's not right!"

"Shut the hell up, Boomer! You suggested it!" Butch hissed, giving Boomer a resentful glare.

"Both of you shut the hell up! I'm gonna work my magic as soon as I see her in class," I plotted, a devious glint in my crimson eyes.

"Yeah, class is about to start. Let's go, Booms," Butch said, roughly shoving Boomer towards their classroom.

I smirked and sauntered off to class, my eyes immediately scanning the room for Blossom. _And there she was_. I cleared my throat and walked towards her. I sat down calmly in my desk and put on a poker face as perfect as I could muster.

I cleared my throat again. She didn't even look up from her textbook. My eyebrows furrowed as I cleared my throat again, this time more resonant. She glanced up at me briefly before returning her gaze to her book.

I was becoming rather frustrated. I cleared my throat as loud as ever, practically hacking up a hair ball. She hastily slammed her book shut and glared at me.

"Must you be so tumultuous and clamorous?" she scoffed, her eyebrows crinkling in irritation. I gave her an arrogant grin before flipping my auburn bangs out of my eyes. She seemed to not notice. It usually worked with other girls.

"Must you be so phlegmatic and apathetic?" I teased back playfully. She raised her eyebrows in slight astonishment.

"So you have words registered in your vocabulary other than 'sexy' and 'let's screw'," she replied, rolling her eyes with a sly smirk.

"Do you think I'm all brawn and no brain?" I inquired, licking my lips flirtaciously.

"Do you think I'm like the other girls you've blown?"

So she wants to play_ that _card.

"No, actually I would never think that. You're too beautiful and intelligent to be like those other girls."

She gave me a look of skepticism before shaking her head in disbelief.

"You seem very superficial. Rather smug. Facile, even."

I frowned a bit before responding.

"Perhaps you're right."

Her eyebrows rose again in slight shock.

"So what is it that you want from me? Forget it if hooking up is your intention," she responded, her perfectly full lips formed into a pout.

"I just want to get to know you is all. Can I come over tomorrow night for a study date?"

"I don't know if you _can, _but I'll consider if you _may._ And a _date _it is not."

"Understood," I replied, chuckling at her feistiness.

Just as I turned to face the blackboard, she tapped me on my shoulder. I turned towards her, an egotistical simper plastered over my face.

"Missed me already, Blossy?"

She rolled her eyes before replying.

"You can come on one condition."

"And what may that be?"

"Don't try to get fresh with me."

I snorted a laugh before answering.

"Affirmative."

She nodded in agreement before turning back around in her seat. I could have sworn that I saw her smile.

* * *

**The next night~**

"So…what do you wanna do?" Blossom asked, tracing her fuzzy pink slippers in circles along the carpet.

"I thought this was a study date."

"It's not a date."

I rolled my eyes and kicked off my shoes.

"Well, whatever it is…since we can't study…" my voice trailed off in thought.

"Let's talk."

She stared at me intently, observing my facial expression, studying my posture, silently analyzing my intentions, racking her brain for any logical reasons for my behavior that she could come up with. Adorable little Blossy. Always overthinking things.

"Why do you want to talk? What do you want to talk about?" she questioned, giving me a suspicious side-eye.

"Why are you so cynical? I'm not as bad as you think."

"My intuition tells me that you're not one to be trusted."

"Well, forget your intuition and give me a chance to prove myself trustworthy."

She pondered the idea for a moment, yet again vigilantly scanning her brain for all possible outcomes.

"I guess we could talk."

_Finally._

I sat beside her on the couch, watching as her back tensed up at the sensation of my presence so close to her. She had goosebumps on her arms.

"So…Brick…"

"Mhm?"

"…Never mind."

I chuckled a bit before gazing back up at her.

"What's so funny?" she inquired, raising a brow.

"You were gonna ask about my 'past,' weren't you?"

Her eyes widened a bit before she responded.

"No…"

"Are you sure?"

She was quiet now.

"Anyway, I'm gonna go ahead and clear some stuff up for you. I have a dick. I have hormones. I have girls. That adds up to touchy-feely situations. With girls. But that's not what I'm here for."

She was staring at me resolutely now, her intense gaze unwavering.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"So you'll know. And so you won't be surprised later on."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing, nothing. Anyway. Tell me about yourself."

"Well…I really don't know…"

"You don't know about yourself?" I interrupted.

"I wouldn't know how to describe myself."

"Just name some adjectives."

She sighed heavily.

"Intelligent. Intuitive. Skeptical…"

"You forgot beautiful," I added.

Her cheeks blushed a deep, rosy pink as a slight smile formed over her face.

"You seem really experienced with this kind of stuff. Not quite buying it, though," she replied, smirking at me playfully.

"Well, you don't have to buy it just yet. You can window shop all you want."

She snorted a laugh before gazing back up at me.

"Have any siblings?"

"Yep. Two freakishly annoying ones at that."

"Me too…What are their names?"

"Boomer and Butch."

"Buttercup and Bubbles."

"I bet they're not _half_ as annoying as my bros, though. Butch thinks he's so tough. Boomer is like a Justin Bieber clone—always singing and playing guitar and expressing his sappy feelings through sappy love songs he makes up."

"Bubbles is the same way," Blossom began,"she never shuts up. And she takes forever in the bathroom fixing her hair!"

"Seriously, I know what you're going through. It's even worse with Butch, though! He's constantly trying to prove his 'manliness' by wrestling anybody in sight. Constantly skateboarding and couldn't give a damn about his grades."

"Same way with Buttercup! Her grades are horrendous. It's a shame. I could _never _allow my grades to be that low."

"Thank you! Somebody agrees with me! Butch thinks I'm uptight because I actually do my work. He thinks that F stands for fantastic!"

We looked at each other and burst with laughter. When the uproar finally subdued, Blossom gazed back at me, a curious expression on her face.

"Brick…"

"Mhm?"

"If you're really not so bad…then…why do you act like you're this dumb womanizer with no brain?" she asked, her voice a mere whisper.

"It's…too early to tell you all this."

"Why?"

I cleared my throat. Was I revealing too much too early?

"You certainly are nosy, aren't you?" I teased, suavely avoiding her inquiry.

"Not so much as nosy, but more of inquisitive."

"You sure are feisty."

"Feisty? Never noticed. How am I feisty?"

"You're spunky."

"Spunky? I have spunk, too?"

I chuckled a bit.

"Yes. You're very spunky. Feisty, too."

She smiled as my hand trailed up to her face, smoothing back the auburn tendrils that fell in her face.

"Well, Blossy, it's getting a little late…I need to go," I said as I rose from the beige sofa.

"Are you coming over tomorrow?"

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't."

And with that, I sauntered out of the doorway.

As the door closed behind me, a sly smirk spread across my face.

_Looks like Blossy won't be as hard as I thought._


	2. It's Too Cliché

After last night, I was feeling pretty good about myself. I figured since she agreed to the study date so easily, the plan wouldn't be as difficult as I thought previously. When I walked into class, I immediately sat in my desk beside Blossom.

"Hey Blossy."

She didn't even acknowledge my presence. Maybe she just didn't hear me.

"Hey Blossom."

Not a glance.

"Blossom!" I snarled in frustration.

"Leave me alone," she huffed, giving me an admonishing glare.

I was slightly astonished at her sudden animosity. Was she PMS'ing or something?

"Blossom! What's wrong?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowed.

She ignored me and averted her gaze to her book. What's wrong with her?

"Blossom! Why are you ignoring me?" I interrogated.

She didn't answer.

"Fine! Whatever!" I scoffed, turning around in my seat to face the blackboard.

Two can play at that game.

* * *

**At lunch~**

"Nice way to fuck up a perfectly good plan!" Butch hissed.

"Wasn't my fault! She just stopped talking to me!" I cried defensively.

"That's what you get for trying to play her," Boomer insisted quietly," I bet she knows."

"I doubt it. Blossom may be smart, but she couldn't know about the plan."

"Yeah…Boomer, you fucking duck. Why would you even think of something like that?" Butch growled.

"I'm just saying-"

"Well, you're saying too much," I interrupted. Boomer closed his mouth and nestled his face in his hands.

"But why would she do something like that?" Butch asked.

"How am I supposed to know?"

"You're the smart one of the group."

"So?"

"You aren't gonna make this easy, are you?"

"You guys are no fucking help. Why did I even come to you people?" I grumbled as I rose from my seat.

"Where ya going?" Boomer asked.

"Don't worry about it."

And with that, I sauntered out of the cafeteria towards the lockers. Then, I heard light footsteps. I silently stepped behind the corner and quieted my breathing to better hear. I heard the rattling of a locker combination. I poked my head from behind the corner to see Blossom retrieving books out of her locker. A smirk of satisfaction on my face, I walked over to her and leaned against the locker to the right of her, waiting for her to notice me. She pulled a book out before glancing up at me, her face formed into a scowl of disapproval.

"Are you some stalker or something?" she inquired angrily.

"I guess…wait, what? Never mind. Anyway. Why were you ignoring me today?" I demanded, my nose barely an inch from hers.

"It's too early to tell you all of that."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Exactly what I said."

"Why you gotta be so mean today?"

"Why do you have to use incorrect grammar? That irks me to no end."

"Blossom! You're missing the point!" I cried, shaking her by her shoulders hysterically.

"Get off of me! Respect my personal space and I'll respect yours."

"Okay! Whatever! Anyway-"

"Why do you always say 'anyway'?"

"Oh my fucking gosh! You're not gonna make this easy, will you?" I shouted, tugging at tufts of my hair.

She stared at me, her coral eyes wide, her mouth formed into a pout of contemplation.

I cleared my throat before continuing.

"I kind of wanted to talk to you today, and-"

"No you didn't."

"What? Yes, I did, Blossom."

"_No_, you _didn't_, Brick."

"Why do I even bother? This is too much trouble to put up with!" I sighed in exasperation.

"…I know what you want."

"What are you talking about, Blossom?" I asked, growing slightly apprehensive.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Brick. I'm not retarded, mind you. I have a brain. You only want me to be another name on your list. Another girl to screw."

"No I don't-"

"Brick. Seriously. Come back and talk to me when you decide to retire your childish games," she mumbled, turning to walk away from me.

"Will you even listen?" I shouted after her. She stopped in her tracks and turned slightly.

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't."

When she finally disappeared behind the corner, I slammed my fist into the locker. She was just screwing with my head. She just wanted me to blow my cover, wanted me to break down and succumb to her standards. _I wasn't having it._

Who did she think she was, anyway? I am Brick Jojo. _The _Brick Jojo. She was just Blossom. How dare she play mind games with me like this!

A small smile crossed over my face. I was, maybe, a _bit _intrigued. It was just something about her that stood her apart from the usual sluts. Why did playing hard to get work so well for her?

* * *

**The next day~**

I sat down in my desk quietly so as to not upset Blossom. She immediately closed her book and turned towards me, a huge smile plastered over her face.

"Hey, Brick."

I blinked in astonishment, but turned around in my seat nonetheless.

"Hey, Blossom…"

Her eyes sparkled, her nose crinkled as she grinned. What is wrong with this girl?

"Blossom…are you okay?" I inquired suspiciously.

"Sure I am, Brick."

"Why are you being so nice?"

"Why _wouldn't _I be so nice?"

"Because you were cold as hell yesterday."

"Yesterday was yesterday, Brick. Today is today."

"Ohhh…Kay?"

"So what are you doing tonight?" she asked eagerly, twirling a long lock of her lustrous hair between her fingers.

"Nothing I guess…"

"Wanna come over for a study date?"

"Ummm…sure…"

"It won't be much of a study date, though. I just want to talk, really, and-"

"Blossom?"

"Yes?"  
"Are you…feeling okay?"

"I'm feeling pretty good. Why?"

"It's nothing. Just asking…"

She gave me an awkward smile before turning back around in her seat. I turned in my seat and faced the chalkboard half-heartedly, not really listening to the lesson. Why is she being so nice? Is she trying to get into my head? Does she, maybe, know about the plan? No. I'm over analyzing things again. She couldn't possibly know about the plan. It just couldn't happen.

Could it?

* * *

**Later on at Blossom's house~**

"You're such a super nerd!"

"You're a bigger one!"

"Aww, you shouldn't have."

"Seriously, I _shouldn't_ have. We all know I am the biggest nerd."

"Shut up, Brick!"

I snorted a laugh before glancing back up at her. I didn't know why, but for some reason I didn't feel the need to prove my manliness to Blossom. Something about her just made me forget about my womanizing days and allowed me to be…_Brick._ I knew it wasn't good to be so interested in her so soon, but I liked being around her. She was funny. She was smart. She was hot. What more could I want?

Now, the plan was beginning to feel more and more impossible with every moment I looked into her eyes. Wait, wait, wait…let's back this up. Forget all that lovey-dovey shit. Can't believe I'm thinking this. Since when did I start thinking about girly things like 'emotions'?

"Fine, fine—you win the Nerd Off. Happy now?" I teased.

"Very."

"So…just curious. What's your favorite animal?" I asked.

She thought a moment before replying.

"I love dogs and rabbits. Most small, fluffy animals. Except for cats."

"I love dogs. No rabbits. No fluffy animals."

"Why no fluffy animals?"

"Too girly."

"Not so much. Have you ever rescued an animal?"

"Nahh. Have you?"

"Yep. I volunteered for the shelter downtown for a day."

"So you're an animal lover?"

"Depends on the kind of animals."

"Oh. Have you ever watched the movie Case 39?" I asked curiously.

"Yes! I love that movie! But I think that the whole 'demon child' subcategory is rather cliché."

"I agree. There's about a thousand different movies with the crazy white girl or the possessed child with a demon spirit. Most of them are pretty predictable."

"Finally! Someone agrees with me here! I watched The Last Exorcism just a few weeks ago. You could guess the whole plot!"

"Exactly! And the rising action is too rushed in those kind of movies."

"I know right? It's annoying."

"What's your sign?"

"Aquarius."

"Gemini."

"Why'd you ask? Did it matter?"

"Nah, not really. Just wondering."

"Oh."

There was a pause in the conversation. She twiddled her thumbs before looking back up at me. Desperate for any dialog starter, I thought of the first thing that came to my mind.

"Your hair looks really soft."

"Really?"

She grabbed a lock of her hair and stared at the ends intently, for a reason I'm not too sure of.

"Yeah, it does. It's really shiny. What do you wash it with?" I continued.

"Herbal Essences. Yours looks cute, too."

"Cute? Really? My hair looks cute?"

"Yeah. You just can't see it because of your hat."

And with that, she reached up for my prized baseball cap, gingerly slipping it off of my head to reveal a halo of copper, unkempt tresses.

"See? Very pretty."

"Pretty?"

I frowned.

"I'm not pretty. That's for girls."

"Your hair is pretty. The color goes well with your eyes."

I grabbed my hat back from her hands and slapped it over my head. I hoped I wasn't flirting too much or revealing things too early. Looks like tonight I wouldn't have another pair of panties added to my collection either.

"Brick."

I looked up at her inquisitively, my eyebrows furrowed.

"I like talking to you. You're cool."

For the first time in a while, I smiled. Not the usual devious smirk, but a genuine smile. I averted my gaze back to my feet so she wouldn't see me blushing. Brick Jojo—blushing! It was like I was living in a reverse dimension!

"I mean, you're not as bad as everyone thinks…but you're definitely still not to be trusted."

My smile formed into a solemn frown as I hastily looked up at her, searching her expression for any hint of emotion I could find. Why was I searching for emotion? Why was all this happening so soon? I've only known her for maybe a couple of days.

And what do I care if she trusts me or not? I was just looking for a simple fling. All I wanted was her body.

Was that all I wanted?

"Why can't I be trusted?" I inquired, my voice rising a bit. I realized I sounded a bit defensive.

"Because I still don't know you. And my suspicions of you haven't vanished. You still haven't proven yourself trustworthy in my eyes."

"Well…you haven't really given me a chance…"

"I shouldn't have to."

"Blossom…"

"What? I'm being honest with you."

"If you don't trust me then why am I here?"

She was quiet for a moment.

"I…don't know. This was supposed to be a study date, right?"

"Well, obviously we aren't studying…"

"I know that."

Her gaze fell to the floor before she slowly returned her intent stare to me.

"And…if you don't trust me," I began,"…then, I can't make you."

"Why do you even care if I trust you or not? You just want some 'fun', am I right?"

She had a point.

"Well, obviously I'm not getting any. And I'm still here…"

"So what are you implying?"

The words that would flow out of my mouth would instantly annihilate the plan. But, at the moment, I didn't care. I wanted to just talk, really. Just talk to her. Talking with Blossom is fun. Yeah, that's all this is. Just friendly conversation. That's why I'm hooked. I just want somebody to talk to. That's what I've convinced myself.

"I guess I just like talking to you is all."

"For the wrong reasons."

"Dammit, Blossom! You make things so difficult!"

"I do it for a damn reason! I don't like players. And until you're ready to give that shit up, then I suggest you leave me alone."

I glared at her and shook my head in disbelief. This girl was a true spitfire.

"I guess I'll leave you alone then. You're not the only girl in the world."

"So be it. Let yourself out."

And with that, she rose up from the couch and sauntered off towards the stairs, not bothering to give me another glance.

I stormed out of her house and slammed the door behind me before walking angrily down the sidewalk towards my house. Stupid bitch. Who the hell did she think she was?

Fucking whore.

Why did she have to be so touchy? It's gonna take about half a year for her to even consider screwing! Why did she have to make everything so damn difficult? If she already knew that all I wanted was sex, then why didn't she just say no? It would have been so damn simple!

Upon coming into view with my house, I dashed up the driveway and slammed the door open.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Butch snarled.

"Shut the fuck up! Not in the mood."

"Dude, what's wrong with you?" Boomer asked sympathetically.

"That Blossom chick! She makes everything so difficult! I hate her!"

"Did you blow her yet?" Butch insisted, throwing his XBOX controller on the ground.

"Hell no! She's Miss Goody-Goody! She doesn't 'trust me'!" I barked, launching my baseball cap towards the nearest wall.

"Dude, you should tie her ass up and rape her!" Butch suggested, snorting a laugh.

"Don't _ever _fucking say that. I'd _never _go so low as to rape someone so innocent," I growled, raising my fist in preparation to punch Butch square in his jaw.

"Okay, okay! Damn! So touchy! Why are you defending her?" Butch asked.

Why was I defending her? I hated her.

Didn't I?

"Because…um…I shouldn't have to rape her. I should get what I want from her easily…"

"Then why aren't you getting it?" Butch asked, his voice a taunting whisper.

"You aren't developing _feelings_, are you?" he asked.

"Shut the fuck up, Butch! I'm going to fucking bed!"

And with that, I shoved him and Boomer out of the way and trudged off to my room. I slammed the door shut behind me and threw myself on the bed.

What the hell is happening to me?

* * *

**Author's Note: **Mehh, sorry if it seems rushed. :\


	3. The Little Black Book

**Author's Note:** Thanks a lot, guys. I really appreciate all of my reviewers. Your reviews make me smile! :]

By the way, I'm working as hard as I can updating this story, so apologies go out to the readers if the updates are slower! I'm not abandoning this story!

I love long reviews, too! :]

* * *

**-The next week-**

This week had been _hell._

_I truly hated this girl. I truly hated her. I hated how she made me forget about all the other girls. I hated how she drove me to, just maybe, give up my womanizing past. I hated how she was so damn cold but so, so fucking hot. And, a part of me believed that I hated not talking to her. I think I remember her calling it an intuition. _

"So, Brick…when can I come over, baby?"

"Tonight, babe. I can show you some things, too," I replied, speaking loud and resonant.

The girl in front of me laughed. I didn't know her. I think I remember her saying that her name was Tori. She didn't really matter, anyway. Just another girl to smash. Nothing else to her name. This whole week had basically been spent trying to make Blossom jealous. At this point, I was _desperate._

"Brick, you know I like it rough, too…" she said in a low whisper.

"Then rough is what daddy will give you."

She giggled and stood up from my lap, 'accidentally' knocking over my binder in the process.

"Oops. Let me pick that up for you."

And with that, she bent down, revealing her hot pink thong underneath her ridiculously short, tight skirt. But I wasn't complaining.

I glanced over at Blossom. She didn't even notice. _Now, it was time to turn up the heat. I would make her pay._

A small squeak erupted from Tori as a firm hand slipped under her skirt. I glanced at Blossom again. Taking note that Blossom's attention was now on me, I pulled my hand out of Tori's skirt and crossed my arms over my chest in amusement.

A small glint of satisfaction flashed in my eyes as I silently took in Blossom's dumbfounded expression. With a wince of discomfort, she returned her attention to her book. I frowned in disappointment and scoffed at her.

"Tori, get away from me," I snarled with a quick swish of my hand.

"But, why-"

"Get away. Stop being so selfish. You know you're gonna have to learn to _share _me."

I stared intently at Blossom as I said this.

Tori giggled and tugged her skirt down a bit.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. I forgot. Are you mad at me?"

"I won't be if you bring over your hot friend Angelina."

She giggled a final time before turning to leave.

I glanced over at Blossom. No reaction. I looked up at the clock, then at the empty front desk. Our instructor was never on time.

I leaned back in my chair against Blossom's desk and tapped my fingertips along the surface softly.

She didn't look up.

I stretched my arms and let out an exaggerated yawn. Her eyes only flashed towards me before she averted her gaze back to her textbook.

I guess it was time for bolder hints.

"Hey, Christina! Come here!" I called out.

A fit blonde with golden skin and hazel eyes strutted towards my desk, her flat midriff peaking from underneath her green tank top.

"Hey, Brick."

"Hey. What size are those?"

"Oh…you mean these?" she asked, giving her breasts a gentle squeeze.

"…Yeah…can I feel 'em?" I inquired, glancing over my shoulder at Blossom to see her reaction.

Christina giggled before leaning down in front of me. I reached out and gave her boobs a hard groping before winking at her.

"Is that all?" she requested eagerly.

"Yep."

And with that, she skipped off to her desk. I turned to Blossom. She seemed unaffected, as her attention was concentrated, yet again, on her book. Dammit!

This was ridiculous. Why couldn't I just give up the chase and settle for the easy breezies like Butch had suggested? Maybe it was my pride. Or maybe it was the thrill of the chase. But regardless of whatever kept me after her, I knew Butch wouldn't necessarily approve of it. He and I have always been taught that girls were tools. You shouldn't trust them. You shouldn't spend your time or money on them unless completely and utterly necessary to accomplish what you were aiming for. But…this was different, in a sense. I'm confusing myself now.

But I knew that I _really _wanted to talk to her.

* * *

**-During lunch-**

I found her in the hallway, by her locker. This entire week I had practically stalked her, so I memorized her schedule completely. Near the end of lunch, she'd always go to her locker. So now I waited for her. I listened to the silent rattling of her locker combination and waited until I heard the soft _click _to emerge from behind the corner. I hastily ran up behind her and slammed my fists into both of the lockers beside hers, cornering her. She turned around quickly, a sly smirk upon her face.

"What do you want?" she hissed.

"I want you to stop playing games, Blossom."

"What are you talking about, Brick? You barely even know me!"

"Well, woman, I wanna _get _to know you!"

I was growing impatient. My ragged, quick breathing gradually slowed to match her gentle, steady breaths. I felt the soft thumping of her heartbeat against her chest. Finally, she opened her mouth to speak.

"Then _show me."_

And with that, she shoved her way out of my arms and skipped along nonchalantly to her next class. I shook my head in disbelief as a small smile crossed over my face.

_I can't believe I'm actually going out of my way for this girl. _

_

* * *

_

**-Blossom's Point of View; after school-**

When I arrived home, I strolled down my driveway and onto the front porch where I got the shock of my life. Brick was sitting on my doorstep, a bunch of bright pink peonies in his hand, his signature red baseball cap nowhere in sight. He stood up and smiled, extending the flowers to me.

"Let's start fresh. Hi, I'm Brick."

I couldn't help but snort a laugh as I graciously accepted the flowers. How did he know peonies were my favorite? This kid is a bit creepy.

"Brick…you're really this serious?" I asked, my mouth crinkling into a forced smile.

"Yeah…I-I guess I just…wanna get to know you…"

"Well, come on in."

Dammit! Curse my polite demeanor.

I turned the knob of the door and stepped inside, Brick not far behind. He closed the door behind him and followed me into the living room where I sat on the couch. He sat down beside me as I gingerly placed the peonies in a vase of water on the table.

"Brick."

"Huh?"

"Why do you want to get to know me so bad?"

He faltered for a moment, his face hesitant before he reluctantly answered.

"This is gonna sound so damn corny…but…you're interesting."

My eyebrows rose in slight astonishment. All this? Coming from Brick Jojo? The school player? Something is off. And I knew just the way to make him crack.

"Interesting, huh? Just what about me is, in fact, _interesting?" _

I stared at him intently as I said this, challenging him to prove his worth.

"You seem cool. And you're not like other girls."

He seemed calm and unaffected by my resolute, piercing gaze.

"How am I different from them? What sets me apart?"

"Just something about you. Something special."

"Is it the fact that I keep my legs crossed?"

"A bit more than that. I like that you're a challenge."

"Is that all you want? A fun game?"

"No, but it'll be amusing. Like I said, you have spunk."

"Is that all?"

"You're a spitfire."

"Spitfire? Really?"

All my intentions of interrogating him suddenly vanished as a whole new conversation commanded my attention.

"Yes. You're spitfire. And your hair even matches your personality. They always did say that redheads were feisty."

"So you're feisty, too?"

He thought a moment, then smiled.

"I guess so, Red."

"Red? Spitfire? Blossy? How many nicknames do I have?"

"Lots of 'em, depending on my mood. Today you're Red or Spitfire. What do you wanna call me?

"Nothing. And I don't want you to call me anything other than Blossom. Pet names are corny."

"So be it, then."

"Do other girls call you pet names?"

"Nah. You're the only one I offered the chance. Aren't you a lucky babe?"

I shuddered at the word 'babe'.

"Don't call me that."

"Oh, my bad. I should have respected you more. Sorry."

"You're too sweet."

I gave him a wide, sarcastic simper before rolling my eyes.

He averted his gaze to his feet before looking back up at me, a goofy smile plastered over his face.

"Brick…that thing you did in the class was disgusting and degrading…why?"

I cleared my throat before gazing back up at him intently.

"I was trying to get your attention, I guess. And they're pretty hot. Dammit! I forgot! Tori and her friend are coming over!" he exclaimed, hastily rising from his seat.

"Gotta go, Blossom! See you tomorrow?" he suggested, sprinting towards the door.

"Don't talk to me tomorrow. At all."

He scoffed at me before dashing out of the doorway.

Why were boys so utterly _incompetent?_

This is exactly why I could care less about them. First they're sour, then they're sweet…then back to sour. I'm _so _glad that I didn't believe a single word that came out of his mouth. I hope he doesn't think that I'm a crazed fan girl that feels as if I must wear revealing clothing simply to please the likes of him. Please. The Professor taught me better.

Wouldn't affect me anyway.

* * *

**-Brick's Point of View-**

Tori wasn't really coming over. Neither were her friends. I just said that to get out of having to answer Blossom's crazy ass interrogation.

_What was her problem? _

She reminded me of those psycho wives on Lifetime Movie Network that knew their husband was cheating with a younger girl but wanted him to admit it, so she stayed up all night waiting for his return from the club with a butcher knife. I mean, seriously. I have hormones. This is the same damn routine that she, along with every other girl in the school, already knows. No female has ever tied Brick Jojo down, and she wasn't about to be the first. Other girls knew my game and knew that serious relationships and such weren't my kind of thing. Why was she always harassing me about it?

Was she supposed to be my mother? Then, a sudden thought flashed in my mind.

_Why was I even thinking about her?_

I pondered the inquiry for a moment, my eyebrows furrowed in profound thought. I couldn't honestly answer that question. At the very most, I could just barely come up with a rough outline of an answer.

Suddenly, a loud slamming of the door abruptly tore through my thoughts. Only seconds later, my own door was thrown open, leaving Butch standing in the doorframe. He shut the door behind him with a bang before flopping himself onto my bed, Boomer quietly opening the door only moments later.

"Have you ever heard of knocking?" I asked, raising a brow.

"Since when have I ever knocked?" Butch replied nonchalantly, his voice deep and husky.

Boomer sat down on the floor without a sound.

"So what happened with Tori and her friend?" Butch requested eagerly.

"The usual," I replied, giving the most vague answer as possible.

I didn't want him to think that I was slipping behind.

"Oh."

I guess it's safe to say that he had forgotten about Blossom.

"So what about Blossom? Have you forgotten about her?"

Dammit.

"Nothing much. I assume that I'll be getting a slamming around next week. Won't be much longer," I lied, giving a fake smile.

"Oh, yeah? It'll really boost up your rating in your LBB when you smash. I wish I would have thought about hitting her before Boomer," Butch snickered.

The LBB was a book, the Little Black Book, created by Butch and I. We recorded the number of girls we slept with that month, the number of panties we collected from those girls once a month, and their rating. We rated them basically on looks and how hard to get the girls are. The higher their rating was, the higher our grade was in the Player Status section of the LBB. If I slept with Blossom, I would have a 100 A on the grade scale. So far, Butch had an 87 B.

"Brick…you guys shouldn't just grade girls and stuff like that. Your LBB is disgusting and degrading…" Boomer demurely suggested, his head down as he cast a nervous glance at his feet.

"What do you know? You're just mad that you haven't got laid yet," Butch retorted, launching a video game remote at Boomer.

"No, I'm not. I respect females a lot more than that."

"Nah, but you know what you have in common with weak females?"

"What is that?"

"You all got a pussy."

"Shut the fuck up, Butch!"

Butch broke out in an uproar of laughter.

"Shut up!" I shouted, my sudden rage abruptly stopping his snickering.

"What's your problem?" Butch asked, sitting up.

"I don't have a problem. You know what? Just get outta my room."

Boomer dashed out without the slightest hesitation. Butch gave me a frigid glare before storming out, slamming the door behind him. I let out a groan and buried my face in my pillow.

* * *

**-The next day-**

"Blossom."

I spoke low, my voice gentle but chiding. I didn't want to set her off again.

She turned away from me, her gaze focused on her book.

"…Blossom…"

Again, no response. I _really _wanted to talk to this girl. Just talking. That's what I've convinced myself over the short amount of time that I've known her.

"Blossom!"

"What?" she snapped, slamming her book shut and slapping it onto the surface of her desk.

"I wanna talk to you!"

"Why? Go talk to Christina! Or Tori! Or some other random slut!" she barked, her coral pink eyes piercing into my crimson ones.

"Is this what this is about? Seriously? Why are you jealous?"

She was quiet for a moment.

"…You're jealous, aren't you?" I continued, smirking at her insecurities.

"No. I have nothing to be jealous of."

"Are you sure? Tori's pretty hot. Christina has quite the rack on her," I teased, my voice taunting.

"Why do you insist on annoying me everyday?" she snarled.

"I dunno…you tell me."

She glared at me, her expression thoughtful as she studied my features.

I smirked at her.

"You don't have to answer today. I'll wait," I replied sarcastically.

And with that, I turned in my seat to face the blackboard.

I could just feel her icy glare boring into my back. Quite amusing, to say the least.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

I really wanna thank all of y'all personally for the reviews. :D

By the way, I'm from Louisiana—I'm allowed to say y'all. :D

It's considered a contraction between "you" and "all".

**She-Pirates kick-BUTT: **Yaaay you're back! Such a loyal reader! Thanks much, I appreciate it! :D

**Aoi123456789: **I'm glad you feel that way! I feel pretty cool that I got a general non-BrickXBloss fan to read this fic. Butch and Buttercup is my first favorite couple, but Brick and Blossom are pretty interesting.

**1000GreenSun: **I enjoy reading your reviews…they're fairly long. I also LOVE to read why you specifically like the story.

**: **I LOVE your long reviews! Trust me when I say I love to read long reviews with constructive criticism. :D


	4. You Promised Us

**Author's Note: **

**shootingsstarswithmeteors: **I am so sorry for not including you in my thank-you note! I tried to put your name, but it wouldn't save it. That last group of comments was directed to you. :]

I appreciate everyone else, too! Thanks so much!

* * *

**-After school-**

"What about Madison?"

"No."

"What about Selena?"

"No."

"What about Alyssa? She's hot."

"_No, Boomer!"_

An exasperated sigh escaped Boomer's lips as a large hand raked through his honey blonde hair, softly rustling it.

He was currently trying to get my mind off of…_her._ Not that I was thinking about her much…okay, maybe I was lying. She's been on my mind _all freaking daylong._ But I just couldn't figure out _why._ _Why her? Why should she be the one that's on my mind when tons of other girls practically throw themselves at my feet with the slightest bit of hope that, just maybe, one day I'll notice them? It didn't make sense._

"Brick…I think this is something that'll get your mind off of Blossom."

"Okay, shoot," I said half-heartedly, already certain in my mind that nothing would ever return me to my Blossom-free state of mind.

"Your ex is coming back to town."

I sat up in my bed immediately, my ruby eyes wide with astonishment.

"Since when did she-?"

"They're staying in Townsville for a few years then leaving again. I think they're gonna be looking for a new high school to go to soon. "

"Why?"

"I don't know, but she says she really misses you."

"I don't miss her," I retorted, every ounce of venom and spite I had for her flooding my mind, saturating my words with hatred and frigid resentment.

I hated my ex—it was true. I hated her. The slut.

I hated her with every fiber of my being. Her shoulder-length, fiery red hair with the sweeping side bangs. Her too-tight shirts and her too-short skirts. Her hot pink eyes with the long, mascara-clad eyelashes, the black eye shadow that was smeared on too thickly and the eyeliner that was lined on too heavily.

Worthless whore.

What was she doing coming to Townsville? I thought that she moved for good.

Then, I had a sudden epiphany that made all the sense in the world but at the same time didn't quite add up:

She was after something.

* * *

**-Blossom's Point of View-**

"Dad! You have to fight this! You promised us that you wouldn't leave us!"

"Daddy, no! Stay alive! Keep your eyes open! Please!"

I blinked furiously to hold back my tears to no prevail. Tears steadily streamed down my flushed cheeks and cascaded down my chin, dripping softly onto my collarbone.

The Professor had an experiment go tragically wrong in his laboratory, and he's been in the hospital since late summer. At first everything was great, but it gradually began to roll downhill from that. Professor was mentor, father, and mother to my sisters and I.

Bubbles took it the hardest when the doctors found out that Professor would have to be monitored in the Townsville Hospital. The nurses had been running various tests on him, so they left us alone with him. The doctor said that if Professor didn't wake up soon from his medicine-induced coma, then they'd have to shut off the life support.

He had been having sudden spasms every now and then, and each would be worse than the first. They say this was all in his sleep, and that he was fighting a mental battle.

Professor suddenly jerked his body every which way, his arms flailing frantically in the air. His chest jerked forward as he pulled himself up. Bubbles cautiously stepped up towards him and apprehensively grabbed his wrist, her lips quivering as more tears rolled down her cheeks. Professor slowly turned his head to Bubbles, his eyes gradually opening.

"Girls…I…I…love you."

"Daddy! Daddy, keep your eyes open!" Bubbles cried desperately, her voice choking on her tears.

"You promised you wouldn't leave!" Buttercup shouted, springing from her seat.

I didn't say a word. I didn't look at him. It was horrifying to see our father like this.

The heart monitor beeped once, then twice, gradually slowing until all that was left was a constant beep, the sound of death. I looked up to see Professor flop back down on the bed, his eyes rolling back.

I couldn't take anymore.

I sprang up from my seat and dashed over to the bed, snatching up Professor's hand hastily.

"I hate him! He promised he'd never leave, and now he's probably gone! Who the fuck is supposed to…"

I glanced at Buttercup. Her angry words had been replaced with a loud sob of agony as she kicked and screamed and slammed vases onto the floor. Bubbles wasn't much better.

Bubbles sat in a corner of the room and cried loudly, nearly suffocating herself as she gasped for air. She reached up for the window and cracked it ajar, taking in huge amounts of oxygen.

"Professor! You can't leave!" I cried out, shaking his hands furiously. My breathing hitched in my throat as mournful whimpers escaped my throat.

It seemed like I was all alone in this world now.

I glanced over at Buttercup to see her with a surgery knife in her hands, pressing it to her throat as she huffed continuously for air.

"Buttercup! No! Stop it!" I admonished, leaving Professor's side to quickly take up the knife and launch it out of the window.

Buttercup screamed and shouted as she smashed vases against the wall, kicking at the broken shards. I ran back to Professor and cried out for help.

"Please! Somebody help us! I need a doctor! Please! I need a doctor!" I shouted hysterically, rushing towards the door. I banged my fists on it desperately, repeatedly crying out for help, crying out for _anything to take away the pain._

Seeing that it was to no prevail, I fell to my knees and crawled over to Professor's bedside, sobbing helplessly along the way, my cries creating a mournful harmony with my sisters'.

_He promised that he wouldn't leave us. Now I couldn't trust anyone. No one could replace him. He taught me what I was worth. I had no one now. How could I possibly manage to raise my sisters alone? I needed him. And now he was gone._

I collapsed on the floor, my ragged breaths heaving in my throat as I closed my eyes.

The last thing I remembered was a group of nurses and doctors filing into the emergency room.

Around an hour later, I woke up to see Professor's heart monitor back to normal. I looked up. Buttercup was sleeping soundly on the couch, Bubbles on the chair beside Professor's bed.

Everything was okay now.

* * *

**-Unknown Point of View-**

_I couldn't wait to see Brick. From what I've heard, he's gotten cuter. And I've also heard that he has a new girlfriend. Psh. He's not over me. He isn't ready to give this up for some new girl. We've been together too long. I just can't see why he broke up with me. He says that I was mentally deranged and demented. Whatever that means._

_And I just knew that Brickie-baby would come back to me. And nothing would stand in the way of that._

_

* * *

_

**-Brick's Point of View; next day at school-**

During this whole class period, Blossom was eerily quiet. She didn't even raise her hand in class to answer a question for her favorite teacher. And on top of that, she looked a hot mess today. Stupid girls. Stupid girls and their stupid problems. Though I didn't want to admit it, I really wanted to make her crack _some sort _of smile. Nowadays, I practically fed off of her existence, anyway. It wouldn't be a surprise if I pestered her about her attitude. Stalking her and staring at her were my top priorities.

I glanced up at the clock. It was about time for me to leave the cafeteria for my stalking session. By now, Butch and Boomer had pretty much known my schedule, so they understood. I rose from my seat and rushed out of the cafeteria and past the bathrooms when I heard something. A whimper? A sniffle? A gasp for air? Another sniffle? Ugh. Crying.

I listened closer to hear the gentle voice whispering soft words that I couldn't comprehend. It's definitely a girl.

Ugh. Girls crying.

I began to walk on when I suddenly realized something. Blossom doesn't come by the lockers anymore now that she knows that I stalk her the same time everyday. She changed up her schedule.

I began walking back towards the cafeteria in disappointment and frustration when I heard a door quietly creak behind me. It was barely audible and near silent, but I _heard it._

I turned my head to see a girl crawling out of the janitor's closet, her auburn hair hanging over her head in a mass of wild tangles. She looked up at me, and for a moment my deep crimson eyes met her reddened, fearful pink ones. Then I knew.

I began walking towards her. She let out a shocked squeal and closed the door, trapping herself in the janitor's closet just before I got there. I hung my head and banged on the door with my fists.

"Open this door, Blossom!" I snarled.

"Brick, please! Leave me alone!"

"Open the damn door, Blossom!"

"Brick, go away!"

I was silent for a moment, and silent for a _reason._ After a few moments, she inquisitively opened the door; cautiously peeping her head out, letting her curiosity get the best of her. I hastily snatched her up by her wrist and led her into the janitor's closet, closing it behind me. I sat down beside her as she curled up in a fetal position, trembling slightly.

"Blossom? What's wrong with you?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowing in concern.

"Brick, I…I-"

She didn't finish her sentence. She collapsed in my lap and cried her little heart out, nearly suffocating herself in the loose fabric of my jeans. I didn't really know what to do. I've never had a crying girl sit in my lap. Should I brush her hair out of her face? Should I wipe away her tears with my thumb? Give her my jacket since she's shaking? Rub her back? Soothe her? But how exactly would I do that?

"Blossom, can you tell me what happened?" I inquired carefully, gaping down in confusion at her.

She ceased her bawling and looked up at me. I had never saw so much emotion in a single pair of eyes ever before.

Her eyes were filled with longing, pain, torture, agony, relief, and grief. Her tearstained cheeks were flushed thoroughly, her lips quivering as she stared up at me with wide, innocent eyes. I've never really looked a girl in the eye before.

"My…m-my d-dad almost died last night…he's b-been in and out of the h-hospital…" she choked out, her voice a vibrating whisper as her body trembled.

"Anything else?" I asked hesitantly.

"…this isn't the first time that…that he had a near-death experience, and…I was scared because…I thought that it was his time to go…"

What could I say to that? I didn't want to make her mad or make her throw another fit. What would cheer a girl up? Huh. Complicated creatures. I thought a moment.

"Ohhh, well, umm…I hope you feel better? I mean, you know…that was a real close call, wasn't it? Well, of course it was, but umm—"

"You h-haven't talked to a girl like this before," she said, taking in deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself down.

"I-I think I should go. I don't want you to think I'm weak or anything," she added as she stood up.

Something in me told me not to let her get away. So I listened.

"No."

I grabbed her arm gently and settled her back into my lap, laying her head on my chest. I think that's what you're supposed to do. I think I saw that in a chick flick before. Chicks love when you do that.

"Brick, why are you doing this? Why do you _care?_" she asked. At this point, her voice was slightly normal, but her body still shook uncontrollably. Was she cold?

"I…I, umm…don't worry about it, okay? Just…are you cold?"

"Yeah…"

I lifted her up slightly and slipped my jacket off of me, then put it back on her. I had to admit; she did look kind of cute with my oversized jacket and her messy hair.

I saw that she hesitated for a moment, so I pulled her into my chest again. Her previously tensed muscles were now slightly relaxed. It was a start.

"So…um…what do you wanna do now…?"

I sounded like an idiot. She looked at me with a 'what the hell' look on her face before she smiled a tiny little smile. I smiled, too. For no reason.

"…Because I kind of wanna cheer you up, and…"

My pride just wouldn't let me ask for suggestions.

"…Wanna play football?"

She furrowed her eyebrows at me before wiping her eyes and sniffling a final time.

"What?"

"Football…at my house."

"Wouldn't that be skipping school?"

I shrugged my shoulders and lifted her off of me as I stood up.

"Come on. It'll be fun."

And without another word, I grabbed her arm gently and pulled her up as I opened the door. I quietly led her out of the janitor's closet and towards the exit of the school.

When we finally arrived at the front yard of my house, she sat down on the doorstep.

"Blossom, I'll be right back, stay here…umm, okay?"

She nodded. I unlocked the door and dashed into my room, snatching a football from underneath the heap of clothes scattered about in messy piles. I hastily ran back to the front door and stepped outside.

"Get up," I instructed calmly.

She blinked for a moment before lifting herself from the pavement, walking towards me. I led her to the backyard.

"Blossom, we're on individual teams, obviously. So you have to go on the opposite side of the yard, I'll stay over here."

She looked up at me, completely oblivious to my orders. I frowned.

"What's wrong?" I asked, prepared for another bawling session.

"I…I don't know how to play…"

I sighed, then smiled reassuringly.

"Come here, then. I'll teach you."

She walked closer to me, her steady gaze unwavering.

"Okay, so you hold the ball like _this_, and you prepare to throw it like _this_," I told her, placing the ball in her hands. They were so little compared to mine; she could hardly grip the ball with _two_ hands.

"Am I doing it right, Brick?" she inquired, struggling to secure the ball in her hand.

"Yeah, like that. You just need to have more control of it, and you need to grip it better. Here, let me show you."

I placed my hand over hers and adjusted her fingers around the football. She looked up at me, her cheeks flushed a deep pink shade. Why was she so embarrassed?

"Now. When you throw, you move your arm back as a form of preparation, then you launch it straight forwards so it'll kind of glide through the air. And when you catch the ball, don't let it fumble and slip out of your hands. You gotta grab it real firm and secure, then you gotta _run. Fast._"

"Okay, I get it now…" she mumbled.

I turned to walk away. As I did this, I heard her soft voice call out my name. I turned around.

"Brick…don't go easy on me."

I smirked.

"I wasn't counting on it."

I dashed towards my side of the field and crouched down. She easily caught on and crouched down, too.

"On your mark…get set…go!"

I took off for the ball just as she did. Just as I reached the ball, she tackled me from the side and wrestled me for the ball. I wriggled under her as she secured me to the ground. It took all of her strength to hold me down, but, like I said, _I wasn't gonna hold back._

With a groan, I shoved her off of me and rolled on top of her, sitting on her legs.

"You know, you're pretty tough…for a girl," I said, smirking down arrogantly at her.

This must have pissed her off, because in mere seconds, I was on bottom again. She stuck out her tongue and leapt off of me, hastily making a run towards the ball. I started to get up, but I rested my head back down against the grass and simply marveled at her.

The dirt smeared over her soft cheeks. Her deep auburn hair, matted to her forehead with perspiration in a wild mass of tangles. Her little hands gripping the ball. Her eyebrows furrowing in frustration. I was beginning to see her in a different light, one that Butch could never comprehend.

And I just kept staring in amazement.


	5. She's The Sweetest Drug

**Author's Note:**

The Professor isn't dead, y'all. D:

Sorry if it was unclear.

And sorry if this came late. I had previously typed up this whole chapter, but it got deleted so I had to restart. I was so upset. :P

I do not own the song "Because of You" by Ne-Yo.

You'll know when the song starts because every line will be in italics.

Enjoy! :D

* * *

After yesterday, I didn't really know what to say to Blossom. So, I decided to wait for her to initiate a conversation. I tapped my fingernails against the surface of my desk patiently to distract myself.

And I waited.

And I waited.

And I _waited._

I swiveled around in my chair to see an empty desk beside me. My eyes widened.

It was the apocalypse.

It was the end of the fucking world.

Blossom was absent.

I hastily racked my brain for any explanation of why this girl, a girl that was always early or on time, was late.

I came up with nothing, so I stayed silent, slouching down in my seat. Now what would I do today? It was fun stalking Blossom.

About fifteen minutes into class, she finally showed up. She quickly explained to the teacher her reason of her momentary absence before taking her seat next to mine, throwing her backpack on the ground.

"And, Miss Blossom, what is your excuse of your tardiness?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow.

She gave me a funny look as she pulled out her binder.

"Sorry, I uh…didn't exactly realize that I was upsetting you," she answered sarcastically.

She yawned, then smiled weakly.

I noticed something. Her eyes were hazy and reddened; her cheeks were puffy and tearstained. Her eyelids fell heavily over her eyes; her hair was a mass of wild tangles.

She looked tired, exhausted, as if she hadn't slept in a week.

I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Blossom, are you tired?"

"Me? No. Of course not," she responded, stifling a yawn.

I nodded in skepticism, my eyes squinted. I didn't exactly appreciate the fact that someone or something caused her to be late to class. Whatever it was delayed part of my schedule.

I turned around in my seat to face the chalkboard. When I glanced back over my shoulders, Blossom's head lay on her binder, her eyelids closed, her lips parted slightly. Her cheek twitched every now and then, her hair strewn over her arms and back.

She looked so innocent and peaceful.

I extended a hand and gingerly wiped a string of hair from her face.

Without another word, I turned around quietly and smiled.

* * *

**-After school-**

"Brick! I got some good news!"

I rolled around in my bed to face Boomer. An overly hyper and energetic Boomer that was now jumping up and down in front of me.

"Boomer, calm down. What is it?"

"Your ex's trip is gonna be delayed."

I sat up immediately in my bed.

"Seriously? Hallelujah! When are they coming?"

"Umm, I don't know when, but I talked to Spencer yesterday. He told me that they were coming late because their dad had to go on some scientific business trip."

I let out a low sigh of relief. At least I wouldn't have to worry about her screwing up Blossom and I anytime soon.

Wait, what?

Did I just think what I think I just thought?

Blossom and I?

In the same sentence?

No.

It couldn't be. It was impossible.

Absurd.

Preposterous.

* * *

**-Blossom's Point of View-**

I yawned before quietly setting my backpack on the white tiled floor and sitting down in a periwinkle-tinted chair next to my sisters.

"Did the tests go well today? When I came this morning, they hadn't sent back the results so I had to leave to get to school," I said looking at Bubbles, then Buttercup, then finally to the Professor.

"Yeah, they say his heart rate's just fine now. Dr. Liam says that if he keeps this up, he may be able to come home in a week or two," Buttercup answered.

"That's good news."

"Yeah. So, how was your day today?" Bubbles asked, tugging on her deep amber pigtails.

"It was okay. I talked to Brick today, and—"

"Hold on. You mean Brick? Brick _Jojo?" _Buttercup inquired, sitting up from the celadon sofa she was lying on.

"Yeah…why?" I asked uncertainly.

"Brick is a womanizer. I don't want you around him. That's why."

I frowned. She could be so ignorant at times.

"Brick isn't all that bad when you get to know him," I replied calmly.

"That's just it. You _don't _know him. You may think you do, but you don't."

I was growing impatient now.

"Buttercup, he isn't like what you think. He's actually sort of sweet, in his own way."

"Blossom, open your _eyes! _Once a womanizer, always a womanizer. You can't change that. He has to change on his own. You think that you can save everybody. Well, news flash, you can't."

Bubbles gave me a sympathetic look and shrugged her shoulders.

I simply gaped at Buttercup in disbelief. She had the _audacity _to tell me right from wrong? I wasn't having it.

I grabbed up my backpack and stood up.

"Give me a call when the test results are back."

And with that, I sauntered out of the hospital room.

* * *

**-Brick's Point of View-**

"Thanks, Brick. This was sweet of you to offer this."

"It was nothing. This isn't a five star restaurant or anything. It's just Smoothie King."

I gazed across the table at a grinning Blossom as she sloshed her straw through the heavy liquid in her cup.

I don't know what compelled me to ask her, but I did. Besides, it wasn't a date. Just somewhere to talk and stuff like that. I didn't like her or anything.

"What do you wanna be when you grow up?" I asked, taking a sip from my Strawberry Banana smoothie with the M&M's and rainbow sprinkles.

"Probably a malpractice attorney or a doctor. Something that requires me to really think logically, something that keeps me busy. What about you?"

"Oh. I wanna be a lawyer or something like that. I've always liked law and court and stuff like that," I replied, shrugging my shoulders.

"You would make a great liar. I mean, lawyer."

I gave her a smirk before laughing along with her.

"So, what made you ask that question?" she asked.

"I don't know. I was just curious. Just a topic to talk about."

"Oh."

It was quiet for a moment. I looked out of the window to see the sky a dull gray shade. I heard the thunder gently begin to roll. It was probably about to rain.

"What's your favorite kind of day? Sunny, cloudy…?" I said, glancing out of the window a final time before gazing back at Blossom.

"I don't really like too much sun. I burn easily. I'd probably say rainy or cloudy. Gives me time to think," she answered, glancing out of the window.

"Oh. It looks like it's gonna rain anytime soon now. The sky is already gray," I added, not really knowing what else to say.

"Really? Townsville hasn't really had a lot of rain lately."

"I know."

She looked down at her fruit smoothie.

"Since it's about to rain, we may have to stay inside for a while."

She looked back up at me.

I smiled.

"I guess we'll have to," I replied, looking out the window to see the first rain droplets fall.

Another pause in the conversation.

"Umm…what's your favorite season? Holiday?" I inquired.

I noticed that I sounded a bit desperate.

"Favorite season would have to go undecided. There's something I like in every season."

"Name them."

She blinked, then began listing.

"I like the laziness about summer, especially when I get to go to my uncle's house for the summer. He owns a huge house in the country, and I'll just go out on the patio and sit in the hammock and think. For fall, I like the crispness of the air. Winter gives me time to think. I also like the festive part about Christmas holiday. Spring…all the fresh flowers are in blossom."

I nodded and smiled. I was always smiling lately. Sometimes I think that I'm becoming mentally deranged.

"What about you, Brick?"

Something about the way she said my name…it was so…soft.

And feminine.

And pretty.

Wait, what?

"Umm…I'll have to say probably winter or fall."

Summer used to be my favorite season because I could ogle at girls on the beach without restriction. Now, I felt the need to be respectful. I felt the need to adopt some of her ways of life and interests.

Wait, what?

I was going absolutely insane.

She nodded, then took a sip from her smoothie. I wonder if she notices something strange. Which reminds me.

"Blossom…why were you late today? You're never late."

She immediately looked up, then averted her gaze back to her drink.

"It was nothing. I just set my alarm clock too late."

Something inside told me that there was a deeper reason. But I left the topic alone nonetheless.

"Oh. I was just wondering."

I looked out at the window. The rain had let up, and there was a rainbow in the sky.

I wasn't sure why I did this, but I did.

I tapped on Blossom's hand.

"Look, Blossom," I said, gesturing towards the window.

She looked out and smiled.

"I love rainbows. Part of the reason why I like rainy days," she said quietly.

I turned my head and gazed at her.

And I couldn't take my eyes off.

What was happening to me?

* * *

When I got home, I threw myself on my bed.

Why was this happening to me?

I couldn't understand it.

My mind traced back to about thirty minutes ago. I stared at Blossom and just kept gazing at her. Why?

I tried to erase it out of my head, but it wouldn't leave. The image of her glowing face imprinted itself in my mind; the illusion never vanished.

_Want to but I can't help it_

_I love the way it feels_

_This got me stuck between my fantasy and what is real_

I had to admit; I did like to look at her. A lot. Maybe more than I should.

But I couldn't help it.

I couldn't stop it.

_I need it when I want it_

_I want it when I don't_

_Telling myself I'd stop everyday,_

_Knowing that I won't_

I've tried hard many times to stop thinking about her. It just won't happen. It's near impossible now.

_I've got a problem and I…_

_(Don't know what to do about it)_

_Even if I did, I don't know if I would quit_

_But I doubt it_

_I'm taken by the thought of it_

It's become a serious problem now. I can't concentrate on anything but her. Blossom, this. Blossom, that.

It's making me freaking delirious.

_And I know this much is true_

_Baby, you have become my addiction_

_I'm so strung out on you_

_I can barely move…but I like it_

I stalked her with a passion these days. I was addicted to it; she was like a freaking drug. Why did she have to do this to me?

_And it's all because of you_

_(All because of you)_

_And it's all because of you_

_(All because of you)_

_And it's all because of you_

_(All because of you)_

_And it's all because…_

_Never get enough,_

_She's the sweetest drug_

It was all her fault. Her fault that I could barely sleep at night. Her fault that I had a freaking anxiety attack every time she wasn't in my sight.

But it wasn't _exactly_ a bad thing…

_Think of it every second,_

_I can't get nothing done_

_Only concern is the next time I'm gon' get me some_

_Know I should stay away from,_

_Cause it's no good for me_

_I try and try, but my obsession won't let me leave…_

_I've got a problem and I…_

_(Don't know what to do about it)_

_Even if I did, I don't know if I would quit_

_But I doubt it_

_I'm taken by the thought of it_

_And I know this much is true_

_Baby, you have become my addiction_

_I'm so strung out on you (strung out on you…)_

_I can barely move…but I like it, (but I like it…)_

_And it's all because of you_

_(All because of you)_

_And it's all because of you_

_(All because of you)_

_And it's all because of you (All because of you)_

_(All because of you)_

_And it's all because…(Oh, never get enough)_

_Never get enough,_

_She's the sweetest drug_

_Ain't no doubt…_

_So strung out…_

_Ain't no doubt…_

_So strung out…_

_Over you,_

_Over you,_

_Over you…_

I couldn't wait until tomorrow.


	6. Mixed Emotions

Author's Note:

I don't own the song "I Won't Say I'm In Love" by the Cheetah Girls. I don't really like them, but it fitted the story so perfectly! :P

Enjoy!

* * *

"_If you have a question or you wanna talk, just give me a call."_

That's what Blossom said at school about a week ago before she gave me her _number._

And I didn't even ask for it!

I didn't know what to do with it. My heart was pulsating in my chest rapidly when she did this. I was dumbfounded.

I vigilantly pondered for a long time, my fingers tapping along on my pillow. Why did she do that? And what did she mean?

Was I thinking too much into this?

There was, however, one thing that I wanted to talk to her about. I simply couldn't bring myself to ask her about it. If I did, she would think I liked her. And I don't.

I looked over at my phone. I began to reach for it, but I shook my head and left it alone.

What would she say if I asked her, anyway? What would be her reaction?

I didn't want her to think I was getting too into her too soon. As a matter of fact, I believe that I was already doing just that. Maybe it was time to withdraw from her for a while until I could figure all this out.

Pshh. Yeah, right. I'll keep telling myself that.

Like that was ever gonna happen.

"_If you have a question or you wanna talk, just give me a call."_

I have a question. I want to talk. The worst she could do was hang up, right?

Why was I being so nervous about this? She was just another female. Nothing new; nothing threatening. I had oodles of other girls' numbers.

Why was hers so important?

I grabbed my phone and dialed in her number quickly as to not change my mind at the last minute. It was time for me to be a man.

"Hey, Blossom? Yeah. It's me, Brick. Can you meet me somewhere?" I said into the receiver.

* * *

**-Blossom's Point of View-**

"What did you wanna talk to me about, Brick?" I asked, tracing my fingers over the cool grass.

"It's kind of hard to explain…I don't want you to misconstrue my meaning or anything, and umm…I don't know. Maybe this was a mistake."

He looked up at the sky. I subconsciously looked up, too. It was nighttime. The sky was a deep swirl of royal purple and cobalt blue, the stars twinkling a brilliant white. I didn't feel very safe here, but at the same tame, I felt protected. We were sitting on a high cliff overlooking the city. This was, apparently, some place Brick liked to go to when he needed to clear his mind.

"Brick, you can tell me," I soothed, gazing back at him.

He looked towards me, then sighed; his broad, heavy shoulders rising with every deep breath.

I could tell this wasn't easy for him. I mean, seriously. He was Brick Jojo. He didn't talk about feelings too often. Never did.

I never thought I'd see the day when he would, though.

"I, umm…Blossom."

I looked up at him, my eyebrows raised in curiosity.

"Yeah, Brick?" I whispered.

"What if there's this guy, and he doesn't know how to describe his…his, umm-"

"Feelings?" I filled in for him, knowing this was something he wasn't too good at.

His eyebrows scrunched as I mentioned the word.

"Yeah, that word," he said, as if it was repulsive and degrading.

"Anyway, umm…about the guy. So, what if he meets this girl, and before he met her, he was a womanizer who didn't really care about girls. But what if when he got to know her, he started to care, but he didn't know where they stood, and he pushed away his fe-fe-feelings? And what if he was scared that she would reject him because they were moving too fast? I mean, what would you call that?"

He finished with a deep breath. He looked up at me, his cheeks flushed. Brick Jojo was blushing?

"I, umm…Brick, I…I think I would call that word, um…obsession or infatuation."

His eyes widened in astonishment.

"What? Wait, why infatuation and obsession?"

"Brick. The, umm…guy is rushing things too quickly. He's not too sure of his feelings yet, especially if he has to get you to ask me for him. Doesn't necessarily mean he's incapable of love, but the odds are against him. Only fools rush in. He's rushing things and blowing it all out of proportion. He's just really fond of the girl he likes, and-"

"Blossom?"

"Yes?"

Brick stared up at me for a moment, then averted his gaze to the sky again. His eyes twinkled in the moonlight as he spoke. His voice had a softer tone to it, it was more gentle, almost troubled.

"What…what if he couldn't help it? Rushing in?"

Why was he asking this?

"Well, um…I don't know, Brick. It's not love, and the girl probably isn't much better. She's qualified as a fool for rushing in, too. Genuine feelings are developed, false feelings are imitated."

He sighed. I gazed at him intently. I didn't like him. I knew I didn't. He wasn't my type.

Yeah, right. I'd keep telling myself that.

_If there's a prize for rotten judgment,_

_I guess I've already won that_

_No man is worth the aggravation_

_That's ancient history, been there, done that_

I was much too skeptical. Brick and I were on okay terms, but I still didn't fully trust him. I've never really trusted many people. Guys are simply too irritating.

_Who ya think you're kidding?_

_He's the Earth and Heaven too,_

_You try to keep it hidden,_

_Honey, we can see right through you_

_Girl, you can't conceal it_

_We know how ya feeling, who ya thinking of_

My friend, Holly, has caught me staring at Brick in class numerous times. I'm constantly talking about him. She says I'm developing feelings for him.

I say there's no way in Hell that would ever happen.

_No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no_

_(You swoon, you sigh, why deny it, uh, oh)_

_It's too cliché, I won't say I'm in love_

Love isn't realistic. It's an emotion created by humans to express deep infatuation. Everyone says it nowadays without meaning it. You meet a guy for the first time, and suddenly he's madly in love with you. As if.

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson_

_It feels so good when you start out_

_My head is screaming, "Get a grip, girl."_

_Unless you're dying to cry your heart out_

I had had one boyfriend in the past. Everything was so right between us in the beginning; I actually believed I was in love.

When he cheated on me with Princess Morbucks, I was heartbroken.

But I was also bitter.

And now I trusted no one and only believed in nothing but the hard, cold truth; anything that could be proven with true, honest facts.

I pushed foolish emotions aside and focused on schoolwork.

Brick was the last thing on my mind…

_You keep on denying who you are and how you're feeling_

_Baby, we're not buying, Hun we say you hit the ceiling_

_Face it like a grownup, when you gonna own up_

_That you got, got, got it bad_

_No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no_

_(Give up. Give in. Check the grin, you're in love)_

"Blossom."

Oh my freaking goodness. My heart fluttered at the sound of his voice saying my name. It was so masculine and rough and sultry.

Wait, what?

"Yeah?" I finally replied, snapping out of my trance.

"What would you say if you were the girl and that guy told you he was ready to give up his past for you?"

"I would tell him to prove it."

* * *

Brick. Brick. Brick.

What was happening to me?

I thought about him every second. It was making me go insane.

I kept thinking about that question.

I wasn't retarded; I knew he was speaking of himself. Why couldn't he just come right out and say it?

Of course! He's Brick Jojo. Duh.

Brick Jojo doesn't speak of feelings.

He must have really been speaking of a friend, then.

Brick was complicated.

Guys were complicated.

Algebra and science equations were much simpler.

* * *

**-Brick's Point of View-**

I made a mistake. I made a mistake. I made a _mistake._

Why did I have to be so retarded?

I screwed everything up.

Wait, what was it that I was screwing up?

Forget that!

I'm tired of acting modest and shying away from…reality.

I was falling for…no, no I wasn't.

I'm shying away again!

No, I just don't want to be a fool that rushes in.

I was already a fool! Why not be a lovesick fool? I might as well!

Because Blossom said love isn't real.

And because Blossom is always right and this is probably for the best.

Because I don't know what the… L-word meant. I can't even begin to pronounce it.

Because I didn't deserve her.

Because I was a womanizer, and would probably end up doing her wrong.

Because I was Brick Jojo; a guy that used girls and manipulated them.

No. I'm going through a change. Blossom was wrong.

Was she?

I was confused.

"Brick."

I turned to my doorway to see Butch leaning against the wall, an expectant look upon his face.

"What is it?"

"Why are you always coming home so late?" he asked as he sat on the edge of my crimson bed comforter.

"It's not late—"

"Not the point. You're usually home early, and you're later than usual. What's the deal?"

Butch was always a no-nonsense type of guy. He always cut to the chase; he was blunt and blatant.

"I just go see Blossom, that's all."

"Why? Are you getting your share?" he asked, giving me a suspicious side-eye.

"Of course, bro. You know I don't stick around just to pick daffodils. I'm all about my business."

I couldn't tell him the honest truth. He would find out soon enough. I wasn't about to give it up before it was time.

"Alright, kid, I was just checking with you. Cause I know my older brother isn't developing feelings for no worthless hoes."

I swallowed the dry lump in my throat. Had he just called Blossom what I thought he called her? Blossom was far from being that.

"Naw. I'll pass on feelings."

He chuckled and extended a hand to give me some dap, our manly handshake.

With a last snort of laughter, he walked out of my room.

That was a close call.

* * *

**-Blossom's Point of View-**

"Where were you?" Buttercup asked as soon as I got through the door.

I rolled my eyes, already aware of what this would turn into.

"I was out with Brick."

"I told you I didn't want you around him! You'll just end up getting hurt, anyway."

"I'm not a baby, Buttercup. I don't care if you want me around him or not. I just like talking to him!"

I tossed my hair over my shoulder before sauntering past her. I could practically feel her intense glare boring into my back, smoldering my skin.

But nonetheless, I marched on to my room.

What was wrong with everyone lately?

* * *

"Hey, Blossom."

I swiveled around in my seat to see Brick.

"Hey, Brick!"

"The worst thing happened last night," we said in unison.

I blushed a deep rosy tint as he averted his gaze to the floor.

"You go first," he said quietly.

"Okay, well, my sister Buttercup says that she doesn't want me to hang out with you because you're a womanizer."

He frowned, his eyebrows furrowed.

"What happened to you?" I inquired curiously.

"Nothing," he mumbled, turning back around in his seat and slouched over on his desk.

Was it something I said?

What did I do?

Boys are so complicated. So, so unnecessarily complicated.

"Brick," I said as I nudged him with my elbow," tell me what's wrong. You can trust me."

He glanced at me, a hesitant look upon his face. He looked as if he had wanted to tell me something but couldn't. I sent him a sympathetic look.

Why was he hiding things from me?

Well, it was pretty obvious. I hardly even trusted him, so why should I expect him to pour out his feelings to me? Besides, he was Brick. He was incapable of that.

But deep down inside, I wish I were wrong about my generalization.

* * *

**-Brick's Point of View-**

I couldn't tell Blossom what Butch said last night. She'll think that I was making a bet with my brother to see if I could break her off. Which I was—in the beginning.

I just didn't feel like smashing her yet, that's why I keep holding back. Yeah.

Yeah, right. I sound pathetic and sappy.

What the hell is wrong with me?

I wonder if Blossom is going through the same thing that I'm going through.

Is she confused, too?

No. Blossom's too smart to be confused about feelings.

Ugh. Feelings.

Who invented those?

I remember Blossom telling me that the—umm-L-word isn't real.

Did she really mean that? Or did she just say it?

I'm constantly taking Blossom's advice for me nowadays.

I don't know, but I think I'm actually starting to…trust her?

I don't know what this all is.

It's mixed emotions, I believe.

Why does everything have to be so confusing? Blossom never mentioned that feelings could be confusing.

_Fools rush in. Fools rush in._

Was that true, also? Only fools rush in? What if people can't help it?

Of course people can help it—love isn't real, of course!

Now I'm thinking!

Blossom was absolutely right when she told me that love is an emotion created by humans! She told me that around last week when we were at a museum.

I know, I know—a museum? Brick Jojo?

I've been taking up most of Blossom's interests lately—art, writing, sketching, you name it. She's just so interesting and different and-hold on. She's just a regular girl. I'm rushing into it.

No, wait, I'm rushing into _nothing _because the L-word isn't _real!_

I'm finally seeing things the way Blossom sees it! I can rush all I want now, because there's nothing to "fall" into!

I've figured it all out now! I can't wait to tell Blossom.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Does it seem like I'm making them fall too fast? It seems like it to me. :\


	7. Who's That Chick?

**Author's Note: **I do not own the song "Superstar" by Usher. Or "Kissin U" by Miranda Cosgrove. Or "Who's That Chick" by Rihanna. In that order. :]

Enjoy! And I'm loving these long reviews, too! ;D

BTW, 1000GreenSun, I used your story for an idea, if you don't mind. :]

* * *

**-The Dream-**

It had been hours. I was first in line, and now I would finally see her. The crowd was going absolutely insane. Which was understandable.

And then…there she was.

_Spotlights, big stage_  
_Fifty thousand fans screaming' in a rage_  
_Bodyguards and limousines_  
_This is the way I see you in my dreams_

Her long, flowing auburn hair cascaded down her back in loose ringlets. Her smile widened on her face as the swarms of paparazzi snapped pictures of her. Her ruby red, sky high heels clicked against the red carpet as she walked and struck a pose.

The wait was officially over.

_Paparazzi flash, hundred pictures all of you_  
_Hanging' on my bedroom wall_  
_I'm a kid again, I feel like thirteen_

I was obsessed with her. Bunches of posters of her saturated my room. Every night when I went to bed, I'd look up at the ceiling to see a picture of her.

I hoped she still remembered me.

_But I knew since we fell in love  
Girl I'd be…_

Crazy schedules. Intense rehearsals. World tours-All things I understood to be expected from her. She hardly had any time for me, but when she did come back home, I made sure I made her feel special.

_I'll be your groupie baby_  
_Cause you are my superstar_  
_I'm your number one fan, give me your autograph_  
_Sign it right here on my heart_  
_Girl I'll be your groupie baby_  
_Cause you are my superstar_  
_And as your number one fan_  
_I'll do all that I can_  
_To show you how super you are_

The fast life. It wasn't as glamorous as it promised, but I stayed loyal and showed up at each and every one of her shows, parties, or celebrations.

Never missed a single one, and I'm not planning on it.

_Front row, there I am_  
_Jumping' and hollering' waving full fledge_  
_Would you notice me, little me?_

"Blossom!"

I waved my hands in the air frantically with the slightest hope that she would miraculously see me over the clusters of fans surrounding the area.

She looked at me and smiled, waving her hand back at me before striking another pose for her fans.

She was beautiful.

_Drove twelve hours girl just to see_  
_Your pretty face one more time…_  
_Bought my ticket, I was first in line_

She was nominated for an award for her role as a successful surgeon in the movie _Too Many Strings Attached. _It was held in Manhattan, New York. We had many houses throughout the United States, but we resided in Louisiana most of the time. I took off from my job just so I could see her before she had to go away to Japan for an acting role as a samurai.

It was stressful and demanding, but seeing her was _so_ worth it.

_This is a metaphor to show how I adore (I adore you)_  
_Baby I do…_

-**Back to Reality-**

I immediately sat up in my bed, my eyes widened, my skin slick with perspiration. I hastily scanned my surroundings. I was in my bed. That was a positive.

What did that dream mean?

I glanced at the clock. 3:42 a.m.

A large hand reached up and raked through my shaggy hair, untangling the wild mass of knots.

That girl in my dream…she looked so…_real._ And…_beautiful._

I groaned and rolled over in my bed, throwing the covers off of me.

I was hot. Why was this room so stuffy?

The last thing I remembered was tossing and turning relentlessly before finally drifting off into an uneasy slumber.

* * *

**-Blossom's Point of View-**

**-The Dream-**

_Sparks fly_

_It's like electricity,_

_I might die…_

_When I forget how to breathe_

I felt his presence. So masculine and dominant, yet so gentle and caring. I felt my breathing hitch in my throat as the faint breeze softly blew whispered around us, leaving a sweet fragrance in the air. I looked up at the sky in defiance, my eyes flooded with determination and perseverance. I would not let myself give in; I would not allow him the satisfaction of being right.

The sky glowed a soft coral shade, closely resembling the shade of pink of the cherry blossom trees surrounding us. This was my secret garden, the place I went to contemplate topics of significance. And he had ruined it for me.

"Blossom," he said, his voice but a whisper," you know I'm right."

I did, but I wouldn't admit it. This was a cliché discussion that we had already debated. I wasn't about to let him win.

_You get closer_

_And there's nowhere…_

_In this world I'd rather be_

"No, you're not, Brick."

A sigh of impatience and exasperation escaped his lips as a large hand raked through his auburn hair. Why did he have this effect on me? He was so captivating…

But I wasn't falling for it. I couldn't.

I had to hold up my front for a bit longer; I couldn't let him see me fall.

Because falling in love is falling in a trap, and that was a chance I wasn't prepared to take.

"Blossom, why won't you admit it? I told you my true feelings. Now, tell me yours."

I shook my head stubbornly. I was so glad that my back was turned to him at the moment. He couldn't see the blush creep upon my cheeks as I felt his hand gently caress my cheek, fingering it softly. I brought my knees up to my chin in a fetal position and wrapped my arms around my legs, struggling to detain myself from falling for his trickery.

"Brick…" I whispered, the wind tenderly sweeping stray hairs over my face as I spoke,"…why did you do this to me?"

He looked up at me and sighed.

"Because I want this more than anything."

He lifted my slightly from the jade blades of grass and positioned me in his lap as he rubbed my back soothingly.

He couldn't do this. This wasn't fair.

_Time stops…_

_Like everything around me is frozen_

_And nothing matters but these…_

_Few moments, when you'd open…_

_My mind to things I'd never seen_

He gingerly turned my head to the side and leaned his face towards mine, slowly closing his eyes. I closed mine, too.

Our lips met for the first time in such an enchanting fashion; it was affectionate and sweet and saturated with our emotions that we had bottled up for each other for all these years.

I had finally given in.

_Cause when I'm kissing you my senses come alive,_

_Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find_

_Falls right into place_

_You're all that it takes_

_My doubts fade way when I'm kissing you_

I felt light and airy, as if everything he had so shamelessly put me through hadn't mattered at all. His lips were so soft and full and moist.

_When I'm kissing you it all starts making sense_

_And all the questions I've been asking in my head,_

_Like are you the one?_

_Should I really trust?_

_Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissing you_

He reluctantly pulled away and rested his chin on my head, lacing his fingers with mine. Did he really feel this way? About me?

"Brick…"

"Yes?" he replied, removing his chin from my head to peer down into my eyes.

"Why me?"

His eyebrows furrowed ever so slightly before he turned his head and trailed soft kisses upon my cheek and forehead.

"Don't ask that. I love you."

_Past loves…_

_They never got very far_

_Walls up…_

_Made sure I guarded my heart_

_And I promised I wouldn't do this…_

_Till I knew it was right for me_

I wasn't quite ready yet. I didn't fully trust him.

Nonetheless I found myself succumbing to his effects on me, not even bothering to fight it. Not bothering to protest.

_But no one,_

_No guy that I've met before could make me…_

_Feel so right and secure_

_And have you noticed…I lose my focus?_

_And the world around me disappears…_

**-Back to Reality-**

I shot up in my bed, my skin cold and clammy with perspiration. I trailed my hand up to my forehead and gingerly swiped the moisture from my skin to no prevail.

What had that dream meant?

I was in a cherry blossom garden, sitting by bunches of pink flowers and the jade green grass and…that guy…

It was so surreal and…magical…

I was hallucinating; I had to be.

I shook my head and nestled myself underneath my pink bed sheets, drifting off into a troubled sleep.

* * *

It's been a week since I had that dream. Brick and I had frequently been out on "non-date" dates, which didn't help with these crazy emotions and dreams I was having.

Maybe it was just my hormones.

Yeah, that was probably it.

Suddenly, a resonant tapping on my window shattered my thoughts abruptly.

I shrieked in astonishment before darting over to my window and lifting up the latch.

"Brick! What are you doing here?" I shouted, my eyes widened.

"Shhh! Are you _trying _to get me caught?"

He pulled himself up and tumbled into my room, glancing around at it in amazement.

"So much pink and red everywhere."

"Brick! What are you doing?" I repeated, a bit quieter than the last time.

Was I actually trying to not get him caught?

"I wanted to give you a personal invitation to a party. I wanted you to come with me."

Seeing the outraged expression on my face, he held up his hands in defense.

"Blossom, please! It'll be really fun!"

"Get _out, _Brick! What if the Professor sees you?" I admonished apprehensively, scooting him towards the window.

"Blossom, wait! I'll be waiting for you on your front lawn at eleven at night. Be ready!" he alerted me before shooting out of the window.

I ran towards it and peeped my head out.

"I never agreed on coming!" I shouted after him.

* * *

I can't believe I agreed on going. I couldn't believe that me-Blossom Utonium—was actually sneaking out of the house! I was the seemingly "responsible" sister.

I felt horrible and guilty, but that still didn't stop me.

Maybe Buttercup was right; Brick _is_ no good for me.

I checked myself in the mirror a final time.

My long, copper hair was stick straight and parted to the far left. My eyelashes were coated with mascara, my eyelids lined with deep gray eye shadow.

I turned around in the mirror, getting a good rear view before glancing at the clock.

10:59 p.m.

I switched off my lights before climbing out of my window and landing on the soft grass of my front lawn. As he promised, Brick was waiting for me.

"You look um…different and…wow."

I grinned as I felt my cheeks grow rosy.

In little time at all, Brick had led me to the Townsville Ball Park.

Clusters and swarms of people were dancing on the baseball field, making out on the bleachers, and drinking until they passed out.

"Are you sure of this, Brick?" I inquired nervously, gripping his fingers tight.

"Of course I am."

He looked down at me and smiled reassuringly before pulling me inside of the gates. The music immediately flowed through my ears like a sweet melody, driving me to dance.

_Feel the adrenaline_

_Moving under my skin_

_It's an eruption_

_Such an addiction_

Suddenly, I felt a sensation that I had never felt before. Bodies around us gyrated and rocked to the beat in a steady rhythm. The music engulfed me as I rocked my hips and swayed side to side.

I was actually having a good time.

_Sound is my remedy_

_Feeding me energy_

_Music is all I need_

I grabbed onto Brick's shoulders and grinded my way down to the ground, never leaving contact with his body. His eyes widened at my sudden boldness.

I was stunned, too.

But I kept dancing nonetheless.

_Baby, I just wanna dance_

_I don't really care_

_I just wanna dance…_

_I don't really care, care, care_

I licked my lips flirtatiously as I slowly made my way back up, smirking at him. Surprise, surprise, Brick!

I gazed up into his eyes. He _was _kind of cute.

And he could dance, too.

_(Feel it in the air…yeah)_

_She's being a crazy dita _

_Disco diva, and you wonder:_

_Who's that chick?_

_Who's that chick?_

I could tell by the bewilderment in his eyes that he was shocked. He never knew that Blossom could dance, did he?

Well, now he knew.

Now everyone knew.

It was like I was a whole different person when I was dancing.

_Too cold for you to keep her_

_Too hot for you to leave her_

_Who's that chick?_

_Who's that chick?_

_Who's that chick?_

_Who's that chick?_

_Who's that chick?_

_Who's that chick?_

_Back on the dance floor_

_Better not to take me home_

_Bass kicking so hot_

_Blazing through my beating heart_

_French kissing on the floor_

_Heart is beating hardcore_

_Heard everybody is getting a little sexy on the crazy juice_

_This will end up in the news_

I closed my eyes and gave in to the music, letting it flow through me and take over. My hair flung wildly around as I danced.

I'm _so_ glad I agreed; I _needed _this.

_Baby, I just wanna dance_

_I don't really care_

_I just wanna dance_

_I don't really care, care, care_

_(Feel it in the air…yeah)_

_She's being a crazy dita_

_Disco diva, and you wonder:_

_Who's that chick?_

_Who's that chick?_

_Too cold for you to keep her_

_Too hot for you to leave her_

_Who's that chick? _

_Who's that chick?_

_Who's that chick?_

_Who's that chick?_

_Who's that chick?_

_Who's that chick?_

The music began to slow down as Brick leaned down into my neck, his breath smoldering against my skin.

"Blossom, follow me," he practically screamed over the music. He took my hand in his and led me to the bleachers, sitting down beside me.

_Ultra sexual, the night has got me love sprung_

_I won't stop until the sun is up, oh yeah_

_My heart is a dancer beating like a disco drum _

_Oh, oh, oh, uh, oh_

_Ultra sexual, the night has got me love sprung_

_I won't stop until the sun is up, oh yeah_

_My heart is a dancer beating like a disco drum…_

_Beating like a disco drum…_

_Beating like a disco drum…_

"What is it, Brick?" I shouted, adjusting my way-too-short dress.

"I, umm…Blossom, I've been wanting to do this for a while, but don't get mad or anything, kay?"

I nodded, my eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

He closed his eyes and leaned down, cupping my cheeks softly in his hands. I closed my eyes, too, as our lips met gingerly. The kiss was long and sweet; just like it had been in my dream.

And then it hit me.


	8. Doesn't Even Feel Like Falling

**Author's Note: **I do not own the song "E.T. (Extraterrestrial)" by Katy Perry.

BTW, in case you were wondering, all of the POV's are Blossom's unless it says so otherwise.

* * *

"That's impossible."

"But it would be cool, though. Admit it."

I pondered the idea for a moment, my fingers subconsciously lacing themselves between Brick's.

"It would."

"I know it would."

"Why would you even think of something like that?"

"It happens when you're constantly detached from reality like me."

I tilted my head up curiously, my eyebrows furrowed as I studied him.

He shrugged his shoulders and smiled, reaching his hand up to stroke my hair. I blinked for a moment and nestled my head against the soft fabric of his hoodie as his arm snaked around my waist and pulled me closer.

"I had another dream, Blossom. I've been zoning out a lot lately. Wanna hear it?"

"Sure."

I had grown accustomed to Brick's wild imagination and diverse way of thinking. He sort of reminded me of myself.

Of course, no one could see the true Brick just by judging his actions.

"Okay, so it started kind of like the Wizard of Oz. I was in this country field, and then the sky got all black and purple and a hole came in the sky and I got sucked in. Then I was in an alternate dimension and I was in this huge maze where you were waiting in the center, but you were trapped in a cage and I had to rescue you."

My eyebrows rose as I mentally analyzed and processed what he had just said. It wouldn't make much sense to other people, but I understood it clearly.

A lot of people only saw the first layer of Brick; the superficial, arrogant, sarcastic side of him. They just based their assumptions of him solely on that.

Once I got over his womanizing past, I actually realized that Brick and I were more alike in our thought patterns than I assumed. He was also more creative and intellectual than I gave him credit for.

"Interesting."

I wasn't lying. That was basically all I could say.

He didn't even have to ask if I understood; he already knew the answer.

He smiled.

Brick was becoming…different. He talked a lot more. And not about sports or females, either. He talked about his dreams and ideas, and once or twice in a full moon he'd actually talk about his feelings about topics, though rather vague and unclear.

But, as usual, I always figured out what he was trying to say.

"Blossom, did you know that everybody is a conformist? Because people who say they aren't are conformists, because they're conformists conforming to nonconformity, which is a sort of conforming."

My eyes widened at that. Sometimes, I just couldn't keep up with his thought process and had to take a minute or two to figure just what it was that he was trying to put into words.

The boy talked nonstop now, not that I minded. I actually liked having conversation with him; he was witty and actually smart.

He didn't even need me to comment on his ideas; he just kept talking.

And talking.

And _talking._

"Have you ever watched Alice in Wonderland?" I asked him, tilting my head upwards to look at him. Anything to get another conversation up and running.

My lips brushed against his cheeks ever so slightly as I spoke. It was an accident, but nonetheless his cheeks flushed a deep, rosy shade of pink.

"Yeah, Boomer made me watch it. It's actually not all that bad."

"Oh."

"Coke or Pepsi?" he inquired half-heartedly.

I rolled my eyes.

"It's a rather pointless discussion. Coke and Pepsi taste the same. Coke is simply more popular."

His eyebrows furrowed.

"Oh."

It was quiet for a moment. I gazed up at the stars and began naming them silently in my head.

"Blossom?"

"Yeah?"

"Is 'unique' a self contradicting word?"

"Why ask?"

His eyebrows dropped a bit lower as he uncertainly fumbled through his speech, looking for the right way to word his thoughts.

"Because. By definition, unique means having no like or equal, unparalleled, or incomparable. When someone says 'everyone is unique', doesn't that kind of defeat the purpose? Am I thinking too much into it?"

Wait, what?

I got what he was trying to say. I understood that part.

But what the hell was I supposed to say?

I didn't want to say that I didn't know.

I couldn't admit that.

"I, umm…Google it later on?"

His eyebrows furrowed again, and he looked as if he were about to say something. He simply shook his head and stroked my hand with his fingers.

"Blossom, am I annoying? Honestly?"

"No. Not at all."

"Oh, okay."

_You're so hypnotizing  
Could you be the devil?  
Could you be an angel?_

Brick confused me sometimes. He was just so…out there. It was mind-boggling. I thought about it every day.

It made my head hurt, too.

_Your touch, magnetizing  
Feels like I am floating  
Leave my body glowing_

I looked up at him. He caught my curious, wide-eyed gaze and stared at me, his eyes glistening with some emotion I couldn't distinguish.

Then, he hesitantly leaned down and kissed me on my forehead.

A chill ran up my spine as I felt a blush creep upon my cheeks.

_They say be afraid  
You're not like the others  
Futuristic lover  
Different DNA  
They don't understand you_

I didn't see what Buttercup saw in him that made her so resentful. He wasn't a player anymore. He had given that up gradually. Of course, he still ogled at girls.

But, he's a guy.

It's human nature to ogle.

Maybe not so blatantly, but it's natural.

_You're from a whole 'nother world  
A different dimension  
You open my eyes  
And I'm ready to go  
Lead me into the light_

I have this intense desire to be on Brick's wavelength these days. He was just so captivating and different.

There would be numerous times when he'd just zone out in class, his eyes glazed over in profound thought.

It all happened pretty recently; it all happened after the, umm…kiss.

I looked up to see him staring at me. It made me slightly self-conscious, so I averted my gaze elsewhere.

He reached his hand and grabbed my chin, softly bringing it up to force upon eye contact. Goosebumps arose on my skin. He smiled before leaning down and closing his eyes.

His thumb grazed against my cheek, wiping away a stray strand of hair before he leaned down farther, closing the space between us.

Our lips met in a passionate kiss, his soft lips melting against mine affectionately. His muscular, slightly hairy arms snaked around my waist and pulled me closer into his chest as he gently turned my head to the side, his hand tenderly combing through my hair.

The hair on my arms prickled at the foreign sensations pulsating through my body.

A tremor ran through me. My heart slammed against my chest. My breathing quickened.

_Kiss me, k-k-kiss me  
Infect me with your love  
And fill me with your poison_

Our lips broke apart slowly, agonizingly slow. My eyes flickered open reluctantly, hesitantly, not wanting the kiss to end.

He left a trail of soft kisses on my neck, my cheek, then finally the tip of my nose. His eyes opened gradually before he leaned down again.

I closed my eyes gratefully, awaiting his soft lips to meet mine in a tender embrace.

Instead, when our lips were barely an inch apart, he whispered," Baby, I like you a lot more than I let on. I can't even begin to describe it."

And then my breathing hitched.

"How much more?" I asked quietly, my voice a mere whisper.

He smiled slightly.

"More than you can imagine."

His finger tickled my chin softly before he closed his eyes again, leaning down to meet my lips.

I wasn't uncertain anymore of my feelings.

So now I knew.

_Take me, t-t-take me  
Wanna be your victim  
Ready for abduction_

_Boy, you're an alien_  
_Your touch so foreign_  
_It's supernatural_  
_Extraterrestrial…_

_

* * *

_

**-Brick's Point of View-**

I threw myself on the bed and buried my face in a plush pillow.

Had I revealed too much earlier?

Oh fucking well.

She had to know; I couldn't hold it in any longer.

I couldn't stop. Her soft lips, her dreamy eyes, her innocent whisper of a voice. I wanted it. I need it.

But could I have it?

It seemed so surreal, so magical. Never in my wildest dreams had I imagined this happening. And I wasn't even afraid to tell her. It felt _amazing_.

Too bad she still only knew half of it all.

And she deserved to know the whole story; she deserved to have all of me.

Butch and I had made a pact that we would never fall for anyone.

This didn't even seem like falling; she made it feel so light and airy and innocent and as if there was nothing at all wrong with being in love.

Had I just said that? That…that word?

I had. So it _wasn't_ impossible to pronounce.

If only I could summon enough courage to tell her.

But, what if, just maybe, she felt the same way?

I would tell her. I had to.

* * *

**-Blossom's Point of View-**_  
_

I couldn't hold it in any longer. I simply had to tell him.

It was as if suddenly the world was the background music to our very own love story, the one that we were creating.

Had I just thought what I think I thought? Love?

That word suddenly didn't seem so unrealistic.

But, maybe I was rushing it a bit.

One kiss didn't instantly mean that I was in love. I was becoming a believer.

To get my mind off of it, I crept over to my boom box and turned on the radio setting, turning up the volume to tune out my thoughts, not really caring what song played.

_Remember those walls I built?  
Well, baby, they're tumbling them down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make a sound  
_

I recognized this song. I used to sing it in the shower constantly.

Why did it miraculously have to start playing now? The worst time it could possibly play?

_I found a way to let you in_

_But I never really had a doubt_

_Standing in the light of your halo_

_I've got my angel now_

My mind traced back to that one moment that had occurred not too long ago, the one moment that would change everything.

He looked so innocent and serene, as if his previous intentions had vanished into thin air.

The way he whispered his affection towards me so sweetly, the way he kissed me so tenderly.

It was all a blur. It all happened so fast.

And I think I liked the rush he gave me.

_It's like I've been awakened_

_Every rule I had you breakin'_

_It's the risk that I'm takin'_

_I ain't never gonna shut you out_

I felt so alive when our lips met, my heart ignited with such a fiery passion for him. I kissed him hungrily, as if I needed him.

And, I think I did need him.

I was always so afraid to take risks, so afraid to trust because I thought that open hearts meant broken hearts.

Have I ever been so damn wrong in my life?

_Everywhere I'm lookin' now_

_I'm surrounded by your embrace_

_Baby, I can see your halo_

_You know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I need and more_

_It's written all over your face_

_Baby, I can feel your halo…_

_Pray it won't fade away_

So, it was possible for people to change. If he was lying to me the whole time, he sure had a way of hiding it.

I just hoped that he would remain this way.

_I can feel your halo (halo) halo  
I can see your halo (halo) halo  
I can feel your halo (halo) halo  
I can see your halo (halo) halo _

_Hit me like a ray of sun_

_Burning through my darkest night_

_You're the only one that I want_

_Think I'm addicted to your light_

_I swore I'd never fall again_

_But this don't even feel like falling_

_Gravity can't begin_

_To pull me back to the ground again…_

Everything that made me grieve, it was as if Brick made it go away. All the pain of my father's near-death encounters, all the frustration of Buttercup's resentment towards me, all the confusion I felt between us.

It's been so utterly difficult to control myself these days.

I remembered one night I had called him, crying, because the Professor almost died. Another false alarm.

He listened to my mournful sobs until I fell asleep, and even then, he still didn't hang up.

Brick was beginning to be like a savior to me.

When I was scared to sleep at night because of fear of the Professor dying in his slumber, Brick soothed me.

I finally trusted him whole-heartedly.

And it didn't even hurt.

It was as if every time I saw him, my heart fluttered and my breathing hitched in my throat. We could talk about anything. We could laugh over anything. We could smile at _anything, _as long as we were in each others' company.

I was happy now. Truly happy.

I was in a state of euphoric bliss and sheer ecstasy and exuberance and elation.

I could think up a million different words to describe my state of mind at this point.

I just hoped that it would last.

* * *

**Author's Note: **The second song in this chapter was "Halo" by Beyonce.

Review, please! :D

Love y'all~!


	9. You Wanna Wife Her

**Author's Note: **Excuse the late update, please. :L

* * *

**-Brick's Point of View-**

These last few weeks had been pretty amazing. There would be some instances where Blossom wouldn't feel like talking to me, but other than that, it's been really cool. We've learned a lot about each other, and now, I feel a bit…attached to her. But what do I know? I'm just a womanizer, right? A dirty old man? A pervert?

Forget it. I was on a mission. The objective is pretty obvious, but it was a mission nonetheless.

I vigilantly scanned the hallways for Blossom. It was after lunch, and since she didn't find me as repulsive as she used to, her schedule was back to normal.

As I had planned, she was at her locker. But something was different. She wasn't digging in her locker for books or anything. It was as if she was _waiting_ for me. Or maybe I was just beginning to see things.

Her eyes flickered up to meet mine as her mouth crinkled into a smile.

"Hey, Brick."

I subconsciously smiled back at her as I pulled her into a hug, my eyes closed. I had just deeply inhaled her intoxicating, pumpkin pie-cinnamon-y scent when my eyes flew open. I had just noticed what I was doing and what exactly was in my hands. I looked down. My fingers were intertwined with her hair, tousling it softly. Her hands were gripping onto the collar of my shirt.

Then, I looked at how close we were. How incredibly close we were.

I could practically feel her heart fluttering, her unsteady breathing, the goosebumps arising on her skin.

Then, I looked down at her. She was staring back up at me, her eyebrows furrowed.

She had noticed, too.

I awkwardly let go of her and lightly pushed her away, averting my gaze elsewhere so she wouldn't see the perplexed expression on my face. She released her loose grip on my shirt and hastily grabbed at a long tuft of hair, examining the ends of them self-consciously.

"I, umm…hey, Blossom," I finally said uncertainly, scratching the back of my neck.

She gave me a shy smile before gazing back down at the long strands of hair in her hands.

"So…is your dad okay?"

"Yeah, he's just resting up…"

The awkward tension was layered pretty thick.

'_Smooth moves, you fucking duck,' _my conscience told me.

I don't really know why, but I really want to hug her right about now. She's so fluffy and cute and adorable and sweet and-hold on just a minute, Brick. This kind of 'lovey-dovey' shit has been taken too damn far and it needs to be stopped.

All these girly adjectives were uncalled for and unsolicited. They were unnecessary and weak and girly.

I just lost some of my points for that little mental discussion.

"Brick?"

She must have been talking. I was too engrossed in my own thoughts to listen or even notice. I was a selfish bastard. Now she would hate me, and—here I go again! Who gives a rat's ass if she hates me or not?

"_Brick!" _she repeated, obviously frustrated.

"Huh? Oh, what?"

Her eyebrows dipped a bit deeper as her hands clenched into fists beside her thighs.

"Never mind!" she hissed with a roll of her eyes.

I felt a pang in my stomach. I didn't really know what it was, but it made me feel slightly angry with myself for upsetting her.

I've been off my damn rocker these days.

I reached out and gingerly grabbed her wrist.

"Blossom, I'm sorry, I was just—"

"Leave me the hell alone!"

I couldn't help but smile at her sudden mood swings.

"Holy fuck. Anger management, anyone?" I retorted sarcastically.

"Are you mocking me?"

"Maybe…" I replied teasingly.

"Fuck you!"

"Whoa, there! Watch your language, little bit."

"I'm not little!"

"Are you sure?"

"Leave me alone!"

"You're pretty sexy when you're mad. You know that?"

And with a last scoff, she snatched her hand out of mine and began to storm off.

What was with her?

"Okay, okay, Blossom, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Damn..."

She stopped in her tracks and slightly turned her head.

"Fuck you, and-"

Those were the last words I heard before I grabbed her by her wrist and pressed her up against the lockers, slamming my lips against hers.

It was the only way to get her to shut the hell up and calm down.

I opened my eyes again as I nipped at her lower lip, half expecting some snarky reply to my hasty actions.

I admit; there was something about her that made me go through with all her hormonal bullshit. Besides, I wasn't lying when I said that she was sexy when she was mad. The way she tried to intimidate me was all so amusing to me.

Like I had said before: She was feisty. And spunky.

"Brick, I, umm…I'm sorry, it's just…I don't know. I've been lashing out at everybody recently, and-"

"No, it's okay. I know you've been going through some things. And, besides, I like you this way. You're sexy. And you smell good. Like hot cakes."

Her cheeks flushed at this.

"I, umm, didn't know that…"

"Well, now you know."

I left a quick kiss on her neck before releasing my firm grip on her. She gathered her backpack from the floor and began walking to her next class. When she was just hardly in hearing distance, I shouted," I have a thing for redheads, too."

She turned around slightly.

I swear I could have seen her smile.

* * *

"Boomer."

Boomer lifted his head up from his bowl of cereal at the sound of his name, his eyes widened.

"Yeah, Brick?"

I took a deep breath and pulled a chair out from underneath the table, plopping down into it. This wouldn't be easy.

"Boomer, uh, listen…you're good with girls and mushy stuff like that, so, umm…how would you impress a girl like Blossom?"

He blinked for a moment, then a smile appeared on his face.

"Boomer, wipe the smirk off your face before I wipe it off for you," I snarled, leaning against the table menacingly.

"I thought you were the chick magnet. Why are you asking me?" he inquired curiously.

"Because! You know a lot about what girls like and shit like that," I grumbled.

"Okay, umm…do you want me to be honest?"

I looked at him as if he was retarded.

"No shit, Sherlock! Hell yeah I want you to be honest!"

His eyes widened as he lifted his spoon toward his lips.

"Well, for one, you can start by controlling your damn temper. Be smart around her and respect her."

"I don't have a temper."

"Yes you do."

"No, I don't."

"_Yes, _you _do."_

"Shut the fuck up!" I roared, slamming my fist upon the table.

"See what I mean?" he asked.

I grumbled a few cuss words before slumping back in my seat.

"Anyway," Boomer began," you need to treat her with respect instead of a…you know."

"Get on with it."

"Impress her with your knowledge of the human brain. Wow her with some big vocabulary. She loves science and stuff like that."

"Too much of a bother."

"Then is Blossom too much of a bother?"

Fucking duck ass Boomer.

"...I don't know…" I finally mumbled, crossing my arms over my chest in defiance.

"Then I can't help you."

"Wait! Dammit, Boomer!"

"Is Blossom too much of a bother?" he repeated furiously.

"…No…" I grumbled.

"What was that?"

"I said no!"

"Now I have something to work with."

He stood up and jumped in front of me, a wide smile plastered over his face.

I swear this kid must have been mainlining Red Bull.

"What's your problem?" I scoffed.

"Nothing. I figured it out! You like Blossom!"

"Hell to the naw!" I retorted.

"Yes you do! Otherwise, you wouldn't wanna impress her!"

"You don't know anything, anyway."

"You like Blossom!"

"Shut the hell up, you tart!"

"You like her, you like her! You really wanna wife her!"

"_Who wants to wife who?"_

Boomer and I turned to the gruff, deep voice. Butch was standing in the doorway.

"Nothing," I said quickly.

"He likes Blossom," Boomer blurted, smiling in satisfaction.

"Oh, really, now? Big bro? Falling behind?" Butch asked teasingly.

"Hell no! I was just-"

"He wants to impress her," Boomer interrupted.

"Seriously, Brick? Impressing _females?" _Butch inquired, his eyebrow rising in disbelief as he chewed relentlessly on his gum.

"No, I don't impress females. Females impress _Brick," _I replied, faking a smirk.

"Whatever. I thought you were gonna get you some, Brick? What happened to that?" Butch insisted.

"Umm, I will. It won't be too long."

"Uh-huh."

With one last suspicious glance, Butch sauntered out of the kitchen. I looked at Boomer.

"You retard."

Boomer gave me a funny look before dismissing my comment with a wave of his spoon.

"Love ya too, bro!"

* * *

A week had passed. Here at Winchester Senior High, news travels pretty quickly.

Where has time gone? I was having so much fun with Blossom.

Was _she _really on the way? I mean, honestly, was she actually here? At school?

Already? How could that be?

I raced down the hallways, shoving my way past teens making their way to the cafeteria.

I had to make sure. I just had to.

Then, suddenly, I felt my head come in contact with the hard metal surface of a locker door.

"Brick! Why are you in such a rush?" Blossom asked, gingerly grabbing my chin in her soft hands.

A tremor ran through me.

"Blossom, I, umm…I have to tell you something. And it's gonna be hard, but—"

"_Brick? Is that you?"_

Fuck no. Holy shit.

I didn't even have to turn my head to see who it was.

Blossom curiously averted her gaze in the direction of the voice.

I groaned and banged my head against the locker. Why me?

"Oh my gosh! It's you! Munchkin, it's really you!"

My life was officially a living Hell.

I felt a gush of air, then a pair of arms wrap around my neck.

Berserk.

I glanced at Blossom helplessly. She didn't say anything as she just stood there awkwardly, running her fingers through the ends of her hair.

When Berserk finally let go of me, she turned to Blossom.

"Who the hell are you?" she growled, snapping her gum.

"I'm, umm…Blossom Utonium…?" Blossom answered uncertainly.

I hope she doesn't think that this tramp is my girlfriend.

"Oh. Are you another hoe?"

"What?"

"Berserk, she's not a hoe," I answered, seeing the dumbfounded expression on Blossom's face.

"Looks like one to me. But whatever. Didja miss me, baby?" she asked in her annoying-ass voice.

"No. Really. I didn't. Go back home."

"Munchkin, you are just too _cute!"_

And with that, she pinched my cheeks.

"Stop that! That hurts like a bitch," I mumbled, slapping her hand away.

"But, Munchkiiiiin! You're adorable as ever! I can't believe how much you've matured since I left."

I glanced over at Blossom. She caught my gaze and looked down at the floor to hide her disappointment.

Leave it all to Berserk to fuck up something good.

"Brick, I'll, umm…see you later…"

And with one last uncertain look, Blossom turned and walked off.

I watched her back intently until she disappeared behind the corner.

And that was when I let my rage run loose.

I shoved Berserk off of me as hard as I could, glaring in slight satisfaction as she tumbled to the ground.

"What was that for, babe?" she asked, faking innocence.

She knew what she did. She knew exactly what the fuck she did.

"Why are you here?" I seethed, struggling to detain myself from tearing her to shreds.

"Because I missed you a lot. You would think I would expect the same back from my boyfriend—"

"I'm not your boyfriend. We were over a long time ago."

"Why do you insist on resenting me, Brick?"

"Because you're a nuisance."

"So is that Blossom bitch."

"She isn't a fucking bitch!"

"Why are you defending her?"

I was silent for a moment.

Why _was_ I defending her?

"Don't turn this shit around, Berserk! And—wait. Are you _fucking_ crying?"

Berserk looked up at me, her eyes welling up with tears, mascara already smeared and streaming down her cheeks.

"I just thought we had something special, Brick! Now you've replaced me and now you love another girl…" she whispered, her voice trembling as she spoke.

Ugh. Fucking pity case.

"Berserk, I wasn't trying to do that and you know it," I mumbled, stuffing my hands in my pockets.

"Then…tell me how much you m-missed m-me…t-tell me th-that you still c-care…"

"I don't miss you. I don't care."

Her eyes began to well up with hot tears again.

"Shhhh! Hush, it's alright! Damn, Berserk!"

I got louder sobs in return. Ugh.

"Berserk…"

I rolled my eyes as I looped an arm around her waist, pulling her towards me a bit closer.

Anything to get her to shut the hell up.

She ceased her emotional rampage and sniffled before looking up at me.

"You still love me?" I asked, kissing her on her forehead.

"Mhm," she nodded eagerly.

I kissed her on the tip of her nose before wiping her tears away with my thumb. She smiled up at me and sniffled a final time before gazing up into my eyes.

She studied my expression for any emotion, any hint that I may have had underlying feelings for her.

Then, she rose up on her toes a bit and pressed her lips to mine.

I wasn't about to stop it.


	10. The Blackmail

__

I was confused. So, so confused.

When I kissed Berserk, a tremor ran through me. And I wasn't cold. Then why was I trembling?

I felt a surge of energy that I had only felt once before—and that first tremor was with Blossom.

I didn't have feelings for Berserk—it was preposterous.

_'Her silky, fiery red hair with the soft side bangs. Her smooth cheeks, her full pink lips. Her entrancing hot pink eyes,'_ my conscience taunted.

I shouldn't even be thinking about her. I should be thinking about Blossom.

_'But you want them both.'_

No I don't! I don't have feelings for either!

_'Stop lying to yourself. You're not incapable of love.'_

Stop saying that! I don't 'love' anything.

_'Of course you do. You love Blossom.'_

No, I don't!

This was frustrating me to no end. I grabbed the nearest pillow and flung it to the wall with a shrill cry of irritation.

I don't have feelings for Berserk. I don't have feelings for Blossom, either.

This can't be happening.

* * *

**-Berserk's Point of View-**

I had to have him back. I loved him with all my heart, even if I didn't show it. I know I messed up—I cheated on him. But he cheated, too.

I know our relationship was pretty on and off, but we had always managed to stay together. Now he likes that Blossom chick.

_I remember when you used to be mine_

_Way back when_

_I was too naïve to love you right_

I stood up and stared at my reflection in the mirror. I was a mess.

My hair was strewn all over my head, my cheeks were tearstained, my eyes were reddened.

I wish I would have known what I had when I had it.

_But now if I only had the opportunity I would do anything_

_Because my heart still believes_

_Maybe you could be mine again_

_Maybe we could make that dream for real_

_Like way back then_

_When love was yours and mine_

_Maybe we could bring it back to life_

Maybe there was a chance that he still had feelings for me. Brick hadn't backed out of our kiss, so maybe he liked it? I always did miss his lips—so soft, full, and perfect.

And then his _hands. _How he fondled me so lovingly…it had to have meant something, right?

_It's irrelevant to dwell on the past_

_I'm accountable for what went bad_

_And I mean that_

I'll take the blame. For everything. If it would help any, I'd apologize for _his_ mistakes.

What did I have to do to prove that we were meant for each other?

_But I keep on praying for another chance_

_Just to have you back_

_Cause I've grown_

_And I know how to be your everything_

I knew everything about him-what made him angry, what made him laugh, what made him smile. I really needed another chance to convince him that everything could be like the good times we had. Everything could be perfect again.

_Maybe you could be mine again_

_Maybe we could make that dream for real_

_Like way back then_

_When love was yours and mine_

_Maybe we could bring it back to life_

_No, no it ain't over yet_

_I just can't accept the possibility_

_We were made for each other's arms_

_I know you're my destiny_

_We can't erase what was meant to be_

_Part of you and part of me_

_If we try_

_One more time_

_Maybe somehow we'll survive_

I wiped the tears from my eyes and sat on my bed and pondered on how to get him back. It took a while for my thoughts to clear and my silent tears to subside, but when it did, I was finally able to contemplate.

Then, it hit me.

* * *

**-Blossom's Point of View-**

I gazed out of the window of my bedroom. The sky was gray; outside was a drizzling shower of a rainfall. Pressing my face against the cool glass, I took in a deep breath. These days, a quiet evening alone was a welcome change.

My emotions were pretty hectic nowadays.

Between visits to the hospital for the Professor, fights with Buttercup, and "non-date" dates with Brick, I was more than overwhelmed.

But Brick's kisses made everything that much more worthwhile.

I'm actually quite glad that I took the time out to get to know him. I mean, the _real_ him.

I loved the way he made me feel, the way he made me tremble. The way he rustled my hair, the way he stroked my cheeks ever so softly, the way he held me so securely yet so, _so_ gently.

Apparently, Buttercup didn't exactly feel the same. As a matter of fact, she hated everything having to do with Brick. She claimed that he was a bad influence.

If anything, _she _was the bad influence—her ridiculous grades, her disrespectful behavior towards adults, and her rude demeanor simply proving my point.

A clamorous clash of thunder shredded my thoughts. I involuntarily flinched before blinking to calm down. A streak of bright white lightning illuminated the sky.

I sighed and rested my head on my arms.

Then, my pink iPhone vibrated on my nightstand. I peeled myself from the windowpane and reached for my phone, pressing my finger against the screen to answer the call.

"Hello?" I asked into the receiver.

I noticed my voice sounded a bit rougher than I wanted it to.

"Hey."

My mouth formed into a broad grin as I sat back on a red plush pillow.

"Hey, Brick."

"Wanna go somewhere?"

* * *

**-Brick's Point of View-**

"Look at that one, Brick."

I looked up at the sky and averted my gaze to where she was pointing. The glistening stars dotted the midnight sky, casting a deep shadow among the trees, tainting the grass blades a near onyx shade.

I inhaled the crisp, cool air as my lips curved into a smile.

"That one over there is bigger," I replied, pointing to a star in the sky.

"Really? Where?"

She darted her eyes eagerly to the left. I always did like her intense curiosity. It made her seem so cute and innocent.

Returning her gaze to her hands, she clasped them together over her stomach and twiddled her thumbs.

"Blossom."

She looked up from underneath a set of thick, long eyelashes at the mentioning of her name, her eyebrows furrowing slightly.

"I really like you."

Turning her head from me to conceal her rosy cheeks, she smiled bashfully. I smiled at her shyness and extended my hand to her face to wipe away a stray strand of hair. She flinched a bit at the sensation of my thumb brushing against her cheek, her eyes fluttering to meet mine.

Without a word, she slipped her hand over mine and laced her fingers between mine. I glanced at her, slightly astonished at her sudden boldness. She smiled modestly and turned her head from me once again.

I gently grabbed her arm and pulled her onto me, laying her head on my chest. I leaned down and kissed her on her forehead.

After staring at me unsurely for a while, she rose up a bit and balanced herself on her arms, closing her eyes as she gradually closed the space between our lips.

I wrapped my large hands around her waist and leaned into the kiss hungrily.

* * *

Now, I was even _more _confused.

Blossom's lips were so soft, so moist, so _right._

Then, there was Berserk. She had always kissed me so perfectly; her kisses felt as if they were made for me.

I wanted both of them so badly. Life was freaking unfair.

Everything would be damn perfect if I could just have every fucking girl in the world at my disposal.

That would definitely be interesting…but I digress.

I had two polar opposites to choose from—two extremes. One being the smart, sweet, creative half and the other being the…not so smart…cloyingly sweet…not so creative half.

Even if I did choose Blossom over Berserk, I couldn't just toss out one of my first girlfriends like that. And I've had _many, many_ girlfriends. Berserk was a lucky chick to be the absolute _first._

I guess there was really only one way to solve this…

"_Boomer! Get in here!"_ I shouted reluctantly.

In less than five minutes, Boomer snatched the door open and slammed it behind him, holding a bat in his hands, his breathing deep and unsteady.

"What the hell are you doing?" I cried.

"I thought you told me to come here!" he replied, raking a hand through his hair in exasperation.

"I did! But what the hell is the bat for?"

He looked down at his hands and mumbled a few cuss words before setting it down onto the floor.

"So what do you want, bro?" he asked as he sat beside me.

"I need…help."

A look of satisfaction flashed over his face as he smiled broadly.

"So…you're finally admitting to it, huh?" he teased.

"Yeah…I guess so. It's been bothering me. I can't sleep at night…"

"What are your symptoms?"

"Well, I've been thinking about Blossom and Berserk lately, and—"

I stopped at the sight of his confused expression.

"What?"

"I thought you were talking about checking into TMA! I didn't know this was about _girl _trouble! I thought you were finally admitting to losing your gawddamn mind!" he shrieked, throwing his hands up.

"What the hell? I'm not crazy, you duck! I don't need to be checked into Townsville Mental Asylum!"

"Oh," he grumbled.

"Anyway…about Blossom and Berserk. I don't know who to choose."

"What do you mean?"

"Who should I go for?"

"Whoever you feel right with."

"I don't _know, _Boomer, that's why I'm asking _you!"_

"…Oh."

I rolled my eyes.

"Well," Boomer began," I think you should review over their pros and cons. Do a comparison."

"Okay…who to start with?"

"Start with Blossom's pros."

"Umm…well…she's funny, witty, intelligent, sweet…"

"And the cons?"

"…I don't know."

"Surely you can think of _some."_

"…No, not really."

"Okay, umm—"

"Boomer, this isn't working," I interrupted, annoyed.

"Well, I tried."

"I know you did, Boomer. I know you did."

"Glad to be of service."

He simpered before turning and walking out of my room.

I really needed to go to sleep right about now.

* * *

I sped out of the cafeteria towards the lockers to meet with Blossom, happily whistling along the way. Then, I stopped in my tracks.

"Berserk, what are you doing here?" I tried to sound intimidating, but my voice cracked at the mentioning of her name.

"Brick, we have to talk."

I stared at her intently as I cautiously walked towards her. She extended her arms and engulfed me in a warm embrace. I felt a stream of hot moisture cascade down my neck. She must have been crying.

Was it over _me?_

She slowly pulled away and took in a deep breath.

"Brick, I love you more than anything, and I think we're meant for each other."

I examined her face resolutely. Her voice trembled as she spoke.

She sucked in another gulp of air before continuing.

"Brick…I need you so bad…and I know you feel the same. Can we just put the past behind us and be together again? I missed you so much."

She rose up on her toes and pressed her lips to mine. Damn, it felt _so _good. The way she grabbed onto my shirt hungrily, the way her sweet lips felt against mine...

When she finally pulled away, I was at a loss for words.

"We can't," I finally managed to say between sighs.

"Is it because of that other girl?" she asked.

I didn't respond. She noticed my hesitance and lowered her gaze to the tiled floor. I watched as a tear silently rolled down her reddened cheek.

I couldn't hurt her like this.

"Berserk…"

She looked up at the mentioning of her name.

"It's not because of Blossom," I said unsurely.

She nodded understandingly. I reached out my hand and brushed my fingers against her cheek.

She cleared her throat before continuing.

"I want you back. I have to have you back."

"You can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm over it."

I was half-lying.

"I'm not, Brick! I love you!"

"You're obsessed."

And with that, I began to walk off.

"All these tears I've cried for you…"

I stopped in my tracks and turned slightly.

"I will have you, Brick."

I smirked at her.

"How so?"

She swallowed the lump in her throat before answering.

"I'll kill Blossom if I can't."

* * *

**Author's Note: **The reason I said 'gawddamn' instead of…you know…is because I'm a Christian and I just don't feel comfortable with saying his name in vain…or typing it. Please don't take it offensively. :\

BTW, that song was 'Mine Again' by Mariah Carey. :D


	11. I Can't Leave You Alone

**Author's Note: **Those lines in italics last chapter was a song. 'Mine Again' by Mariah Carey. :D

Thanks for all of the reviews! XD

* * *

I couldn't believe her. I simply couldn't believe her.

How could she suggest something so nonchalantly like that? So _carelessly? _

I had lost all my respect for her. My mixed emotions of her were _gone._

So now I knew that those 'feelings' were really just old memories flooding back to me, memories activated by the kiss.

A few days had passed now. I talked to Blossom nonetheless; I didn't quite believe Berserk's threat. She wasn't really going to inflict pain on Blossom.

She couldn't.

She wouldn't.

She _shouldn't._

What did Blossom do to her, anyway? Besides the fact that we talk and stuff. And the fact that we mess with each other in class. And the fact that we hug. And kiss. And laugh at each other's jokes.

But that wasn't a _threat _to Berserk, was it?

I mean, honestly, jealousy is one thing, but this was a whole new extreme. To even think of murdering someone so innocent is…vile. Disgusting. Sickening.

But what if she was _serious? _What if she meant it?

Then I would have to formulate a plan. I knew I was capable of it. But I also knew that it wouldn't be a walk in the park. Sure, I could locate a few loopholes in Berserk's—hopefully—shallow threat.

But could I really devise a plan so cunning as to flip her threat _against _her? Use some reverse psychology?

Of course, in order to pull that off, I'd have to find out the "rules." Find out what my restrictions were and how much I could do until she _really _went through with her scheme.

This wouldn't be easy.

* * *

I clasped my hands together on my lap and sighed heavily. I sat patiently on the doorsteps of Winchester Senior High, silently planning on how this was all going to go down.

"Brick."

I turned my head slightly to the voice and forced upon a poker face as perfect as I could muster. I needn't show any emotion for this plan to be successful.

"Berserk."

She quietly sat down beside me, a broad smile upon her face. Too much makeup was the first thing I noticed.

"So," she began," what did you wanna ask me about?"

I cleared my throat. Luckily, I hadn't talked to Blossom all day today at school, so Berserk and I were off to a decent start on the trust level.

"About the threat. You see, I need to know what exactly are the rules. So I won't violate them or anything."

"Swear you'll abide by them?" she asked suspiciously.

"Swear."

"Okay. No staring at her for long periods of time, no talking to her, no thinking about her, no talking about her, no touching her—mentally or physically, by the way. No dates with her. And, you have to be my boyfriend. In public. Roses for Valentine's Day, sweet love notes, holding hands, pet names, making out, PDA—the whole nine yards."

I was pretty uneasy about the first rules concerning Blossom, but that last one really threw me off.

"Why do I have to do that?" I cried.

"Because! If you don't, Blossom's blood will be smeared all over your locker."

She smiled at me devilishly, then fluttered her eyelashes and gave me an innocent smile, observing my angry expression.

"Aww, is my baby upset?" she teased, pinching my cheeks and smiling at me.

I clenched my jaw in order to detain myself from snapping at the bitch.

"…Nah. Fair enough."

I faked a smile. She smiled back.

"Good. So we're at an agreement, then."

I nodded, concealing all signs of uneasiness and reluctance.

"So. See you tomorrow at school. And, by the way, I'd like to wear your jacket all day during school. Really make it official."

I swallowed the dry lump in my throat.

"Okay. _Baby."_

She smiled approvingly at my quick acceptance and kissed me before skipping off.

I glared at her back until she was but a faint outline in the distance.

"_Bitch."_

_

* * *

_

The next day at school, I arrived early so I would have as much time to think as possible. I gathered my books and sat back against the lockers in irritation.

There was hardly any way I could find a loophole in her plan. The rules were too strict to be allowed any form of freedom. I couldn't be reckless and take risks—Blossom's _life _was on the line. One wrong move, and…

'_Blossom's blood will be smeared all over your locker.'_

I shuddered involuntarily as Berserk's threat flashed back into my mind. I shook away the haunting memories and leaned my head against the lockers in profound thought.

"Hey Brick."

My heart nearly skipped a beat. Her sweet, melodious voice flowed through my ears like harmonious music.

"Hey, Blossom."

She sat down beside me and pulled her hair over to one shoulder.

"You sure are early today," she teased, smiling.

"Yeah. Figured I'd come here and think."

I pulled her closer to me and swirled her around, pulling her into a long kiss. It may have been our last kiss for a _very _long time.

"What was that for?" she asked when we broke apart.

"Nothing."

I left a trail of kisses on the bridge of her nose, her cheeks, and her forehead.

Finally realizing my foolish mistake, I stood up.

"What's wrong?" she asked self-consciously.

"Umm…nothing. I just—time for class!"

"But class doesn't start for another thirty minutes."

"Gotta go, Blossom! See ya later!"

And with that, I hastily turned my back to her and dashed off before I changed my mind.

And before Berserk saw me.

* * *

"Brick is just so _cute!"_

"You guys are, like, adorable together!"

"His jacket looks too cute on you!"

I rolled my eyes in exasperation and propped my chin up on my hands, struggling to ignore the squealing girls around me.

Berserk replied to her friends with a wide grin as she soaked up the praises they were giving her.

Her friends irritated me to no end. All the high-pitched squealing and talking about Twilight and boys is uncalled for and unsolicited.

"And, like, ohhh-em-gee! Matt and Blake were making out today at the lockers! It was so hot!"

I nearly choked up a lung. I thought talking about guys was enough; now they're talking about _gay _dudes?

Don't make me gag.

"Seriously? If they made a video, I would so watch it."

Fucking disgusting pedophile-ass dirty old perverted females.

Berserk gave me a sly smirk and leaned down towards my ear.

"Between you and me, are you gonna turn gay anytime soon? That'd be kinda nice."

I looked at the bitch as if she was crazy—which she was.

"Hell no! Do I _look _like I'd be gay? Fuck off, crazy heifer!"

Her friends must have heard the profanities fly from my mouth, because they all gasped and gaped at me as if I did something wrong.

Her mouth agape in astonishment, Berserk gave her friends a look and snatched me up by the collar, hoisting me up to my feet.

"Be right back, girls," she dismissed hastily before hauling me out of the cafeteria.

She pulled me out into the hall and slammed me against the lockers.

"What the hell is your problem? Since when did you have the fucking balls to embarrass me in front of my friends?" she screamed, her eyes alight with exasperation and fury.

"Embarrassing _you? _Bitch, please!"

And with that, her hand struck against my cheek in one swift motion.

I stared up at her in shock, then I glared at her angrily.

"And if you _dare _think about hitting me back, you may wanna think about what I said about Blossom! You fucking bastard! I hate you!" she screamed, seeing the frigid resentment in my eyes.

I let out a cry of rage and slammed my fist into a locker, leaving an imprint of my fist on the surface.

Slumping down to the floor, I drove my knees up to my chin and buried my face in my lap.

"Brick, I'm sorry…I didn't mean it…except for the part about Blossom," Berserk whispered sympathetically, her voice softening a bit.

She sat down beside me and cuddled close to me, laying her head on my shoulder.

That was the one thing about Berserk; no matter how bad our fights were, she was always sweet when it was all over. Our past relationship was definitely a love-hate sort of thing.

But, then again, she was the only girl that really knew how to calm me down.

"I fucking hate you," I breathed out between heavy gasps for air.

I knew then that tears of frustration were streaming down my cheeks.

"I fucking hate you too. You fucking dumbass."

I looked up at her. She smiled back at me and winked. I smiled, too.

We always did used to have strange makeup sessions.

Sometimes they were steamy, too.

But I digress.

"Look, Brick, I still love your crazy Eminem-acting ass…you know that?"

"…Yeah."

My eyebrows furrowed slightly at that Eminem comment.

"…So you know everything I said I didn't mean. Except for-"

"The part about Blossom, I know."

She grinned.

"Yeah, that part I'm dead serious about."

I swallowed the dry lump in my throat. Seeing my worried expression, she sighed.

"Brick…I know you better than anyone, and I know when you're not happy. I know you really like Blossom, and…"

Her voice trailed off slightly as she traced circles along my arm. A silent tear rolled down her cheek as she looked up at me and smiled.

"…I just really don't want to let you go. Not yet. So…as long as you stay with me and don't talk to her, she's safe. Okay?"

"Okay," I choked out, practically speechless at her words.

It was silent for a moment.

There go those butterflies in my stomach again. I decided to go with what something inside of me was screaming at me to do.

I pulled Berserk closer to me and laced my fingers with hers. She blinked at me in slight confusion. I closed my eyes and leaned down towards her, gradually closing the gap between our lips.

When we finally broke apart, her eyes flickered open, and for a while we just sat there, staring at each other.

"Did you really just-?"

"Shut the entire hell up, Berserk."

She smiled and rolled her eyes.

Then we laughed.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry this chapter is so short. :\

Ooooh, drama! :D R&R, please! :3


	12. Don't Leave Me Again

**Author's Note: **This is probably my favorite chapter out of EVERY story I've ever written. I don't mean to brag, but I nearly cried typing this. So much emotion was going through my head. I was just overwhelmed. The songs fit perfectly with the concepts, too. They'll be listed at the ending note.

I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed typing it.

I was just so excited to post it!(:

:]

* * *

**-Blossom's Point of View-**

Brick and I hadn't spoken to each other in three weeks. Three entire weeks without him. No communication, no kisses, no _anything._ He'll occasionally steal a glance at me during class, but when I catch his eye, he'll simply look away in sheer disgust. Was it something _I _did?

He never called or texted me anymore. He never even replied back to my messages.

Now he was practically glued to Berserk's side. Rumor says that they're going out now.

That should be _me_ that's fondled in his arms. That should be _me_ that's on the receiving end of showers of affection.

But it _wasn't _me.

And it was driving me insane.

It's as if every song on the radio is meant for my life. I couldn't escape the sappy love songs and Taylor Swift heartbreak stories. I just gave up listening to the radio altogether.

That isn't the only thing I've given up, either.

I can hardly eat. I barely sleep. And when I eventually do drift into an uneasy slumber, nightmares haunt my dreams.

My grades are gradually dropping. It's not a very noticeable slip, but they're still going downhill.

I don't really talk to anyone. I don't have the energy to argue with Buttercup. I don't have the time to talk with Bubbles.

All of these are unhealthy for me and I know it, but they can't be helped.

I'm a freaking wreck and I hate it.

I know his absence shouldn't even affect me like it does. I shouldn't care. It hasn't even been a _month _and I'm already acting like this.

This is all a foreign emotion to me. The constant sulking, the somber facial expressions, and the relentless anger outbursts are all new to me.

I can hardly even look towards his direction without averting my gaze to something less…hurtful.

I had a freaking anxiety attack every time I even looked at him.

I was a _mess._

I grabbed my hot pink iPod and plugged in the ear buds, deciding that music would probably soothe me for now. I set it on the shuffle setting and pulled the covers over my head.

_I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes_

Oh my dear sanity. I swear, all of these love songs couldn't possibly be a good thing. For _anyone_.

Why did Taylor Swift have to sing to me at the worst possible moment?

On top of that, I hate the song, too.

At least, now I do.

_He'd never fall in love  
He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong  
And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke, I fake a smile  
That I know all his favorite songs_

I remember when Brick and I first met. His intentions were far from anything related to love; he was a player, and love was unsolicited. He swore that he'd remain the man that only loved himself, never giving his heart to "worthless females," as he had put it.

I simply smiled. That was all I could really do.

I hadn't believed in love either; I had always believed in friendship and nothing more.

_And I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him…  
I'd lie  
__  
_Favorite color is red. He _loved _to argue, and he didn't like losing. Born on the seventeenth of May.

I know practically _everything _about him. We finally came to a mutual agreement to trust each other, after noticing that hating each other was futile and led to nothing.

I hate how everyone would tease me about liking him. I would always blush bashfully and conceal my uneasiness with a solemn frown before ranting out some long speech about me not liking him.

Brick found my modesty absolutely amusing.

_He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on  
Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long_

Brick was always one to not believe too quickly. He never noticed when I gazed at him continually for long periods of time. Or maybe he did but he simply hid it well.

He was a pro at concealing his emotions.

I guess he found them too girly and feminine.

_He sees everything in black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine_

Enough was enough. In frustration, I snatched the buds out of my ears and hastily shut off my iPod before slamming it down to the beige carpeted floor of my bedroom.

My lips quivered with each ragged breath, my shoulders rose with every whimper.

It took a stream of tears cascading down my swollen cheek to realize that I had been crying during the entire song.

* * *

**-Brick's Point of View-**

_Frustration. Grief. Emptiness._

These past few weeks had been Hell.

I had recently been experiencing these feelings of nausea in the pit of my stomach. It made me feel as if I had to throw up, but I wasn't sick.

I had Berserk, so it couldn't have been loneliness.

But, I didn't have Blossom.

I thought about her constantly. I racked my brain religiously for any excuse of my mental absence.

I felt hollow.

Nothing mattered to me anymore, but I had to pull through.

I knew that Berserk was dead serious about the threat—she's killed a few of my exes before, so she wouldn't think to hesitate about killing Blossom.

This wasn't supposed to _happen._

It was simply supposed to be a one nightstand, no strings attached, harmless fun. But no. She just _had _to play hard to get and fuck with my head. She just _had _to lure me in with her charm, then fucking captivate me. She just _had _to be imperfectly fucking perfect—perfect smile, perfect laugh, perfect everything. She just _had_ to be so fucking amazing and put my heart in a gawddamn headlock.

Now my gawddamn being revolved around her.

I had a motherfucking spasm every time she sent me one of those painful gazes from across the room. I hate how it made me feel like a monster and made me feel so guilty.

I couldn't even bear to look at her. I'd always have to avert my gaze elsewhere to conceal my pain, to conceal my agony, to conceal how much this was _tearing me apart._

It hadn't even been a month! Three weeks and I'm already in shards!

Un fucking believable.

I hastily snatched up my crimson iPod and plugged in the ear buds, desperate to find _anything_ that would get my mind off of her.

_Don't look now._

Gawddammit.

_I saw you dancing on that speaker box, girl what's your name?_  
_I see you texting on that BBM, can we exchange?_  
_I got two glasses at my table; can I show you the way?_  
_Tonight's the night to let it go, go, girl it's okay._

All these love songs were unsolicited and uncalled for.

Fuck my life.

_Yeah, I'm not looking for no strings, you're not looking for a ring  
If you're ready for this fling, then meet me in the back.  
I never knew it'd be like this, such an unexpected twist  
Started off with just a kiss, I don't know how to act. _

It was never supposed to end up like this. I was never supposed to develop feelings so intense; I was never supposed to lose sleep over her, a _female_.

After our first kiss, it was as if my heart had been sent into overdrive.

A kiss shouldn't change anything in the blink of an eye.

_Hey, uh, I know I promised you I'd take it slow  
I know I swore on everything I own  
But I can't resist, how's just one kiss?  
But don't look now  
You've got me going, I'm going, I'm gone.  
Don't look now  
You've got me going, I'm going, I'm gone  
Don't look now  
I can't resist, how's just one kiss?  
Don't look now.  
_

It was something about her. Something that made me want to drop to my knees and beg for her to marry me. Something that lingered in the depths of my mind. Something that I couldn't quite put into words, but it drove me fucking _insane._

I've never experienced anything like this before. It would have been nice to receive a damn warning about falling for people. I wasn't even supposed to _fall._

I can't sleep. I can hardly eat. I barely talk to anyone.

No matter how hard I try to conceal it, Berserk doesn't fill that hole in my heart like only Blossom can._  
_It wasn't _fair._

_Twenty-one gawddamn days since I've talked to her. Twenty-one gawddamn days since I've kissed her, since I've held her, since I've inhaled her intoxicating scent._

She was probably heartbroken by now; she probably hated my guts.

All because of Berserk.

It was only a matter of time until my plan would succeed. I could hardly wait another day.

I had to speak to my gawddamn Blossom.

* * *

I arrived early at school once again. I was walking towards the side of the building—my thinking spot—when I heard whimpering. Sniffling.

Sobbing.

I cautiously took a step behind the corner of the building and peeped my head from the side to get a quick glance.

It was Blossom.

Her long auburn hair was matted to her tearstained cheeks, her eyes were reddened. And she was crying.

That thought alone was enough to strike a chord inside of me.

Seeing as though we were alone, I uncertainly walked over to her and sat beside her, laying her head gently on my shoulder. She glanced up at me, then quickly scooted away from me.

Heartache.

I winced and visibly weakened at her coldness towards me, but what was to be expected? I left her. I didn't _deserve_ her.

"Blossom," I called out quietly, extending a hand towards her.

She slapped it away viciously and swiped at her tears in frustration.

"Don't! Don't even!"

Oh my fucking goodness. Had I really hurt her that much? I was a fucking monster.

I _destroyed_ her. In no time at all.

"Blossom, listen—"

"Why should I listen to you?" she growled, her voice cracking.

"Blossom, please—"

"No, Brick! Leave me alone, and—"

She didn't finish her sentence. I looked up at her. She was crying now.

Crying her little broken heart out.

I scooted closer to her and wrapped an arm around her, gently pulling her into my chest. She bristled slightly at my touch, but she never did push me away, so it was a start.

I rested my chin on her head and laced my fingers in her hair as I listened to her cries, silently taking in everything about her—her scent, her tears, her pain.

It was enough to make me shed a few tears.

I opened my mouth to speak, but decided against it. This was probably the worst time to ask questions, and I was pushing my luck as it was by holding her so closely to my chest.

We were like strangers to each other.

"You left at the worst time possible," she breathed out between deep, unsteady breaths, her voice a mere quivering whisper.

I couldn't tell her about the threat. It would go against Berserk's rules, and that was a line I couldn't afford to cross.

"…I know."

It felt so strange to finally speak to her.

I couldn't bring myself to believe that three mere weeks could inflict so much agony and hurt.

It was silent for a moment, and her tears were subsiding.

I figured it was either now or never.

"Tell me where it hurts."

She looked up at me and wiped her eyes on the fabric of my shirt.

"…What?"

"Tell me where it hurts," I repeated, my steady gaze unwavering.

"Why should I?" she inquired suspiciously.

I didn't have a reason to respond with. I stayed silent, which only added to her pain. Her eyes moistened with tears all over again and she scooted away from me.

It was probably for the best.

I knew this was a mistake, talking to her like this, getting her hopes up, just to break her again. I couldn't do this and I shouldn't.

She needed as much time away from me as possible to get used to the pain and learn to be independent again.

The worst thing for me to do to her right now was to make her fall for me again. Talking to her is only fueling the fire.

If she were to begin trusting me again, she'd only get hurt in the long haul.

I couldn't have that. I couldn't kill her internally like that.

She meant too much to me.

So, instead of prolonging our time together, I stood up. She immediately darted her eyes towards me.

"Don't go," she whispered desperately.

This was the attachment I was talking about. This wasn't good for her, and I needed to cut her off as soon as possible to protect her.

I turned my back to her and began to walk off, and it was the hardest thing I'd ever had to do. Tears stung at my eyes but I blinked them back.

I couldn't cry.

"Please! Brick, I'm sorry!" she called out, stumbling up to her feet and racing after me.

This girl was apologetic for something that wasn't her fault. She was willing to apologize for _my _fucking mistake.

I'm sorry, Blossom, for bringing you into this. I should have left you alone in the beginning.

I ignored her desperate cries and ran towards the front of the school, struggling to block out the sound of her innocent voice begging me to not leave her.

"Brick! What did I do?" she shouted after me, tears steadily streaming down her cheeks.

I was tempted to turn around and just scoop her up in my arms and kiss her and wipe away her tears and tell her she's my everything, but I couldn't.

It wouldn't solve the gawddamn problem; it would add to it.

I shook my head and trudged along to the entrance of the building, leaving Blossom behind. _Again._

I was fucking horrible.

When I finally tore through the front doors of the school, I dashed towards my locker without looking back. I arrived at my destination and threw my backpack down, slumping to the floor in a fetal position, my face buried in my knees, my arms wrapped around my legs.

For the first time in a while, I let the tears rush down my cheeks, not bothering to stop them.

Enough was enough. I could only take so much.

She was so hurt, so torn, so broken, and it was all because of me.

I hate myself.

We had about thirty minutes before school began—perfect time to think.

_Remember all the things we wanted  
Now all our memories, they're haunted  
We were always meant to say goodbye  
Even with our fists held high  
It never would've worked out right  
We were never meant for do or die_

Blossom and I were fucking meant to be together—I just knew it. Berserk is just an obstacle that we'll have to go around, and that responsibility is up to me.

Why did she even have to come along? Everything was damn near perfect until she came along.

Blossom and I aren't supposed to split apart, though we were never officially together.

Who am I fucking kidding? Blossom hates me.

_I didn't want us to burn out  
I didn't come here to hurt you  
Now I can't stop  
_

I didn't mean to hurt her—it was never my intention. I should have known not to try to comfort her. Her heart is too fragile, and now I've only torn open the wound that was gradually beginning to heal.

I just wanted to talk to her and soothe her and make her pain go away, but I simply added to it.

Everything I do hurts her now. Every time I look at her, every time I hold another girl's hand, every kiss that Blossom knows isn't meant for her lips.

But I wonder if she realizes that it hurts me, too.

_I want you to know that it doesn't matter  
Where we take this road  
Someone's gotta go  
And I want you to know  
You couldn't have loved me better  
But I want you to move on  
So I'm already gone_

For the plan to be successful, I'm going to have to need Blossom to be strong for me. I know she can. She needs to toughen up and forget about me for the time being, until my scheme follows through. For all I know, it could be months until it takes place.

I'm going to need for Blossom to stop thinking about me, to stop relying on me, to erase me out of her mind.

But, my number one fear…what if she forgets about me for good and doesn't need me anymore?

Then, the whole point of the plan will be obsolete and I'll be left with absolutely nothing.

Which is no different than what I'm experiencing now.

_Looking at you makes it harder  
But I know that you'll find another  
That doesn't always make you want to cry  
Started with a perfect kiss  
Then we could feel the poison set in  
Perfect couldn't keep this love alive  
You know that I love you so  
I love you enough to let you go_

I can't bear to even look at her anymore without feeling guilty. She never raises her hand in class. She never speaks to anyone.

She's dead inside, and that kills me more than anything.

I'll probably have to pay off some guy in school to go out with Blossom for a while to get her mind off of me. If it's the only way to help her forget about me, then it's worth it.

But what if he treats her better than me? What if she loves him more?

I remember our first kiss at the baseball field. It was so perfect, so surreal, so amazing.

And now it meant nothing.

The only kiss that could help mend her heart is one that I'm not ready to give her. It's too soon. If I made it up to her now, we would never be able to be together again, and Berserk would make certain of that.

I could just picture it now how Blossom and I would make up—it would be absolutely perfect. I wish I could just say 'fuck it' to the plan and kiss her.

But I know how hazardous that would be.

Did Blossom really believe that this is what I wanted? Did she really believe that I left her for Berserk?

Berserk and Brick aren't meant to be.

But she couldn't learn the real reason; it was too soon. My plan was all about timing, and the wrong timing would throw everything off and could possibly backfire if not timed correctly.

I just hope and pray that Blossom will be able to hold on a bit longer.

I promise, baby girl, it won't be too much longer.

* * *

**Author's Note: **The songs, in order, were:

I'd Lie by Taylor Swift

Don't Look Now by Far East Movement

Already Gone by Kelly Clarkson


	13. Neither of Us Were Ready

**Author's Note: **OMIGOSH, thanks so much for the reviews! I swear, one night I went to bed with 77 reviews and woke up with 83! :D

Reviews, especially LONGGG ones, make me HAPPY! :D

I'm glad you all liked the chapter, too.

* * *

**-Blossom's Point of View-**

I couldn't motivate myself to walk through the entrance of the school. I had no will to, and I wouldn't be able to pay attention to the lesson anyway.

He had left me. He had broken me, then brought up my hopes, then finally _shattered _me.

I didn't need this. I didn't _deserve _this. Or maybe I did. Maybe I did something to make him leave. But what could I have possibly done to drive him past his breaking point?

I zipped up my pink and black hoodie with the paint splattered hearts and pulled the hood from my head to reveal a halo of disheveled auburn hair. My tears had finally subsided, leaving a trail of damp moisture on my cheeks. My eyes, however, still left traces of tears, and I looked as if I would burst into a fit at any time.

Leaning my head against the cool brick wall of the side of the building, I brought my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. I took a long, ragged breath in an attempt to soothe the cluster of emotions pulsating through me.

I know it isn't like me to skip out on school, but this would be good for me. I needed this.

If I saw Brick flirting with Berserk right beside my desk another time, I probably would have had a nervous breakdown.

"Blossom?"

I turned to the voice and sighed. Bubbles was standing beside me, Buttercup to her side, both of them having the same worried expression upon their faces.

"…Hey."

I realized that my voice sounded a bit coarser than I wanted it to.

"Why aren't you in class?" Bubbles asked, kneeling down beside me and brushing a stray strand of hair from my face.

"Why aren't _you_ in class?" I retorted, not knowing how else to react.

"It's lunch time. Get in here! We thought you were at school!" Buttercup whispered loudly, bringing me up to my feet.

They led me to the cafeteria and plopped me down into a seat in front of them.

"Blossom, you can't beat yourself up over this," Bubbles said softly, giving me a sympathetic look.

I averted my gaze to the table in shame.

"Yeah, Bubbles is right. He's a faggot anyway. The fucking man-whore pedophile. Like I tried to tell you," Buttercup jokingly teased with a reassuring smile.

I smiled slightly and turned my attention to Brick's table. Boomer and Butch were sitting by him, and Berserk was sitting in his lap. With _his_ jacket on.

That thought alone was enough to trigger a form of nausea in the pit of my stomach.

Brick was playing with Berserk's hair and whispering something into her ear, something that I couldn't read. But by Berserk's giggling, I could tell that it was probably something that I was better off not knowing.

And it brought back all the pain I had felt when he left me.

I looked away and sighed deeply.

It must have been about five minutes of silence before my reality _really _began to hit me, and suddenly my world was crashing down around me again.

Seeing the tears reforming in my eyes, Bubbles shook her head in disapproval.

"No, Blossom! Don't look at him! Don't cry!" she said, desperately wiping the tears from my cheeks.

I stood up from my seat and sniffled.

"Guys, I just can't do this. I'll be at my locker."

And with that, I mustered up every ounce of confidence I had left and trudged out of the cafeteria.

It took all of my self-control to stop myself from letting a single tear cascade down my cheek. For the most part, I was proud of myself. I was getting better with my emotions, and soon enough I wouldn't need Brick anymore. For now I would have to wait until that day came when I could finally look Brick in the eye without tearing up.

When I made certain that no one would see me, I ran towards my locker. A thumping sound coming from the janitor's closet stopped my in my tracks and brought me to attention.

I pressed my ear against the door silently, momentarily stopping my breathing to better hear the low murmurs and giggles coming from the other side.

I swallowed the dry lump in my throat and cautiously turned the doorknob, curiously peeking inside. I gaped in astonishment at what I saw, and soon enough I wasn't feeling so proud of myself for holding in my emotions anymore.

* * *

**-Brick's Point of View-**

"Brick, do it right, gawddammit!"

I pushed her away in aggravation, wiping the strawberry lip-gloss from my mouth.

"What the hell do you want me to do, Berserk?" I asked impatiently.

"Do it like you used to! You don't have any damn passion anymore! What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing! I just forgot—"

"Fuck it, Brick, forget it! Damn! Just _kiss _me already! Make out with me like you fucking used to!"

I reluctantly grabbed Berserk by her arm and slammed my lips against hers, struggling to remember how I used to be "passionate."

I guess picturing her as Blossom was working, because she pulled away, breathless, and smiled.

"Finally you got it right."

I rolled my eyes in disgust and pulled her closer to me, shutting my eyes tightly to get it over with.

Then, the door creaked open.

And we were caught.

By Blossom.

I jerked away from Berserk and stared at Blossom in astonishment. Berserk nudged me in my ribs and gave me a glare. I sighed, already knowing what she wanted me to do.

I forced a scowl of disgust upon my face, trying my best to look as intimidating as I could be.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I called out, averting my glare at Blossom.

"I didn't mean to…"

Gawddammit. How could I ever forgive myself after this?

"Of course you didn't. You never mean shit. What the hell ever. Get the fuck out, bitch."

Blossom's watery eyes flashed up to mine, and for a moment I thought that I would break down at any moment. Nevertheless, I kept up my cold front.

Berserk looked amused and proud at this.

"You heard him, heifer. Get a fucking move on," Berserk added.

Blossom looked at me one last time before averting her gaze to the floor. A tear silently rolled down her cheek, and she blinked the moisture back furiously.

I swallowed the dry lump in my throat and stared at Blossom's face for a moment, taking in all of her emotions, feeling the pain that she felt.

If only she knew how much this hurt me.

I forced myself to close my eyes so I wouldn't have to see Blossom's lips begin to quiver, her eyes well up with tears, her cheeks reddening, her once sparkling eyes now filled with hatred and grief.

And it was all my fucking fault.

It didn't work, because I still heard the deep breaths, the mournful whimpers, and finally the footsteps racing down the hallway.

When I could no longer hear anything but my breathing, I snatched away from Berserk, giving her a frigid glare.

"That's good for her. It's what the bitch gets," she spat before turning to walk off.

She grabbed my wrist and led me out of the closet.

* * *

"You guys seriously made out in the _janitor's closet?" _

I rolled my eyes and slammed my locker door. Berserk hooked her arm with mine and smiled up at me, snuggling up against the fabric of my jacket.

"Yeah. He's the best fucking kisser in the world. Isn't that right, babe?"

"Hell yeah," I answered, smirking.

"Can I have a kiss then?" she asked, batting her eyelashes innocently.

Without the slightest hesitation, I lifted her up by her waist and pushed her up against the lockers, pressing my lips to hers roughly just how she liked it.

"Get a room," one of Berserk's friends said, blocking her eyes with a hand.

"Ew. PDA. I, like, need a Wet Wipe or something. Like, seriously."

I ignored everyone's comments and pried Berserk's mouth open with my tongue.

"Whoaa! Nice going, bro!" my friend Matt said, slapping me on the back.

To be honest, I hated making out with Berserk in front of our crowd. I used to love it—with Berserk or any other random slut—, but now I hated it.

I just did it to make her happy so she wouldn't hurt Blossom.

Besides, it wouldn't be too long before my plan would unfold.

Hopefully.

When I finally broke away and turned toward the hallways, Boomer was in front of me, a worried expression upon his face.

"Hey, bro. What's up?" I said casually.

"Umm…Brick?"

"Yeah?"

"You and Berserk are back together?" he asked, his blush deepening.

"Hell yeah," I said, aware that Berserk was listening to our conversation.

"Fuck yeah! So you finally got in Blossom's panties! You _finally _hit it then quit it! Nice job, bro. I'm proud of you," Butch yelled proudly, patting me on the back.

"Hell yeah. I actually hit it a few times. Believe me when I say that hoe gives some _good head_," I replied arrogantly.

I couldn't let anyone know that I had feelings for her. My reputation at Winchester Senior high would be ruined. Lying about the amount of lays I've had is the only way I've ever known.

"Seriously? So she's a slut?" Matt asked in fascination.

Boomer gave me a disapproving look before shaking his head.

"Yeah, probably the biggest one, too," I answered, smirking egotistically.

"Um, Brick," Boomer started, a concerned expression upon his face.

"Not now, Booms," I responded in irritation.

"Is Blossom _that _easy? I would have thought that the stick would be too far up her ass for her to let loose or be vocal," Matt started, scratching his head.

"Nah. I'm tellin' you, the girl's a serious _freak!_"

"Brick?" Boomer piped up, his eyes widening.

"Dammit, Boomer! Hold on!"

"That's my boy. I'm proud, Brick," Butch said, smiling in approval.

"Brick!"

"_Not now, Boomer!"_

"Yes, now, Brick! Look!" Boomer shouted impatiently, snatching me by my arm and turning my head to where I could see the hallway clearly.

And, there was Blossom. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she shook her head in disbelief.

Gawddammit, it hurt. It hurt so fucking much. But I _deserved _it.

A stared at her, forcing upon a poker face, making it look as if I didn't care if she cried in front of me.

"Get lost, slut," Matt barked.

"Slut?" Blossom squeaked, glaring at me.

"Yeah. You slept with Brick."

She glared at me again, her reddened eyes piercing into my heart.

And with that, she ran off.

But, this time I knew that she was gone for good. And she wasn't coming back to me. I had hurt her. I had destroyed her.

I _lost_ her.

* * *

I leaned my head back against the damp brick wall of the school as the tears silently rolled down my cheeks. I had never cried so much ever before in my life, and I didn't like it at all. It wasn't fair.

It was raining and storming outside, but I couldn't care less. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore. I had just internally broken the heart of the one person I cared for most in little to no time at all.

It was amazing that I could still stand anymore.

_This is not the end, this is not the beginning  
Just a voice like a riot rocking every revision  
But you listen to the tone and the violent rhythm  
Though the words sound steady something's empty within them  
We say yeah with fists flying up in the air  
Like we're holding onto something that's invisible there  
Because we're living at the mercy of the pain and the fear  
Until we dead it, forget it let it all disappear_

I couldn't think straight anymore. Something in my head was constantly telling me to not give up on my plan, telling me that everything would be okay in the end. I didn't quite believe myself anymore, but my desperate state of being at the moment drove me to listen to that voice anyway.

It was constantly on my mind, day in and day out. The thoughts in my head are—hopefully-truthful, but at the end of the day, it's all lies. I never believe anything anymore unless it can be proven with hard, cold facts, which is probably the reason why I can't seem to let Blossom go.

Everything just happened so quickly. I don't think either of us was ready; Blossom was afraid of getting hurt, I was scared shitless from the mere thought of being tied down to one person.

Some of our fears were still present, and it was obviously evident.

I was always afraid of commitment, always afraid of love's trap. But now I was caught up and entangled in the fucking gawddamn contraption.

And I didn't want to get out, either.

_Waiting for the end to come  
Wishing I had strength to stand  
This is not what I had planned  
It's out of my control  
Flying at the speed of light  
Thoughts were spinning in my head  
So many things were left unsaid  
It's hard to let you go_

I may as well crawl under a motherfucking rock and wilt away. Hell, it wouldn't matter anyway, and my presence was probably obsolete to Blossom. I was a fucking non-factor to her.

But that didn't stop me from wishing, praying, that one day we could finally be together.

Shit, I know I left her at the worst time possible, but couldn't she see that I had no other choice? I was doing this for her, gawddammit.

I fucking _need_ her.

I'm tired of being weak all the time. I'm tired of pretending. I'm tired of running away. And I'm _so_ damn tired of being without her.

But, for now, I can't show all this emotion. I'll have to wait until I stop loving her. When did I start?

It started when she showed me a new way of life, proved to me that she was worthy of being something other than another name on my list. It all started when I finally figured out that I had been hiding behind a mask, hiding behind a false identity, pretending to be a womanizing bastard of a man with no sense of self-control.

And ever since I've had that revelation, I've always wanted to give her everything she wants.

_I know what it takes to move on  
I know how it feels to lie  
All I want to do  
Is trade this life for something new  
Holding on to what I haven't got_

It hurt so much to move on. It hurt so fucking much. But I got through it, and now I was stronger. Blossom and I were so caught up with each other that she could hardly handle or understand the truth to why I had left without any explanation.

Really, an explanation would be too much information. I couldn't have her in on the plan. I know that her heart would heal much faster if I just gave it all up and told her the honest truth about everything, but I was simply being selfish, and it's too late to tell her.

She's the best thing that's ever happened to me, yet I push her away and reject her as if she's a curse. And in a sense, she _is_ a curse.

Berserk would have never come if Blossom didn't exist. I would never be feeling this grief that I'm feeling now. I wouldn't be so weak and fragile and I wouldn't be constantly crying out of nowhere.

But I don't really know where I stand on my emotions, considering the fact that all of this is so foreign to me. So for the time being, I would keep her at a close distance until I could distinguish what I was feeling.

And now I'm still lying, because I knew exactly what it was that I was feeling.

But I wasn't ready to admit it, and I was probably wrong anyway.

I was all caught up in using girls and tossing them to the side, not once thinking about the consequences of my selfish logic.

Now, it was all coming back, and it hit me _hard._

But I wasn't quite ready to fall from the impact. Not yet.

* * *

**Author's Note: **The song in the chapter was "Waiting for the End" by Linkin Park.

I hate that the chapter was so short, but I'm saving my idea for the next chapter. :P

Thanks in advance, guys! Muah! XD


	14. Take Away My Pain

**Author's Note: **Frightfully Crazy, your review inspired the main plan to this chapter, and many to come... For all of the people who are wondering how it inspired me, here it is:

'In truth, I half expected him to go after Blossom-it's just so in character.'

Him being Boomer. That is all I'm telling. :D

LET THE SHOW GO ON! XD

BTW, sorry if my typing on Boom's POV is slightly illiterate. I'm trying to say everything how he would say it, so sorry about that. Not that he's illiterate. We all love Boomer, right? XD

Thanks so much for all of your love and support! :D

BTW, for all of you who have been wondering exactly how Berserk would hurt Blossom when she's a powerpuff, in my stories, everyone is ordinary. No powers, no abnormally huge eyes or heads. XD

Sorry if that was disappointing. :P

ALSO! XD

Sorry if everyone seems so… OOC. :\

I swear I didn't mean for them to, and if any characters make your OOC-dar go off, please let me know, and tell me what exactly bothers you. Thanks! :]

* * *

**-Boomer's Point of View-**

It's been weeks since that little incident, and I've been trying like Hell to get Brick and Blossom back together. On top of that, I'm playing a damn therapist to Brick's sorry ass, soothing him and his temper tantrums. Butch isn't much of a help, either. But I guess he never was, anyway.

I've never seen Brick so sad in my life. He's constantly moping, he never smiles, he throws bitch-fits, and he doesn't sleep much. So, in other words, he's a worthless, bitching, griping, complaining bastard that totally deserves what's being served.

Well, maybe not _all _of it.

But he deserves some, and Blossom deserves to at_ least_ know that Brick still loves her, though he never admitted it to her. I just know he does, though.

So today I'm getting some fresh, early-mornin' air and I'm going out to think and get away from my sadistic ass brother. He's fucking depressing, gawddammit. Depressing enough to send me off to the park at 4:56 a.m. As in the morning.

I hop along the sidewalk, feeling extra badass because I stepped on a crack. Yes, even up to my high school years I still slightly believed that stepping on a crack would break my mother's back.

_Take that, you bitch! _

When I neared the Townsville Central Park, I raced towards the spinning carousel thing and hopped on, laughing and snickering like a little kid. But I didn't care. Butch wasn't here to whoop my ass over it and Brick wasn't here to bring my spirits down and yell at me for being immature.

I looked around the park. It was just me and some other girl with red-ish hair sitting on a swing alone. It was kinda long, too. And it was shiny. And pretty. And looked like it would probably most likely smell like fresh cherry blossoms, and-holy shit, that's _Blossom!_

"Blossom!" I yelled, waving my arms frantically as I dashed towards her. She hardly even stirred.

I took this as an invitation to sit down beside her, pulling up a swing and nestling myself into the curve of the seat.

"Hey, Blossom! I never thought I'd see you here, and—"

I stopped. She looked up at me, her tearstained cheeks and reddened eyes revealing that she had been crying. Or yawning a lot.

But the latter was most likely incorrect.

"Bloss, you okay?" I asked in concern, reaching out to wipe a stray strand of hair from her damp cheeks.

She nods, but her lip is still quivering and she looks as if she'll burst into tears all over again.

"Here, come on," I say, motioning for her to follow me.

She did follow, and I sat down on the grass expectantly as she sat down beside me.

"Blossom, are you crying about that thing that happened a few weeks ago?"

She didn't answer. Instead, she averted her gaze to the ground and brought her knees to her chin in a fetal position, her lips not quivering anymore but still pouting.

"Look, Blossom, you and I know Brick, and we both know that he isn't exactly the type to say his feelings out loud," I began with a deep breath. This apparently caught her attention, because her gaze was focused on me, her eyes wide with curiosity and avid interest.

"So…I'll say everything for him. Blossom, I'm just gonna tell ya plain and simple—Brick is madly in love with you and he hasn't beaten me up since he met you. Awesome, am I right?" I spoke quickly, flashing her a cheesy, wide grin.

I don't even think she had enough time to grasp what I was saying; I was talking about a mile a minute.

She finally opened her mouth to speak, but her voice came out as a low whisper, so low I could hardly hear it," He doesn't love me."

"Blossom, yes, yes he does. I believe that he does, and you should too. He hurt you, yes. But it hurt him more than anything, and now he's a moaning and groaning, complaining, mope-y, bitching asshole that ain't got shit to do but be one depressing motherfucker and ooze his douchebag-y-ness all over the place. I almost slipped on a puddle of it this morning. Wanna see the bruise?"

Her eyes widened and her eyebrows furrowed slightly, either at my truthful words or my, ahem, choice of profanities. Or maybe my insane amount of energy I had this early in the morning. I couldn't tell.

"But why did he _leave_ me?"

I averted my gaze to the grass blades, uncertain of how to answer her question. I didn't want to present anything less than the truth to her, but if I told her the truth, Brick would be pissed at me. I also knew that Blossom deserved to know, but, at the same time, she wasn't ready for it. So I'll just beat around the bush a little.

"Pushing things away is Brick's way of getting over it and dealing with things. You've gotta give the boy some slack. I mean, these are whole new emotions to him, and he's still part asshole. He hasn't been converted yet. He doesn't know how else to deal with his feelings, so just give him some time to come around. Childish, I know."

I desperately wanted to tell her much more, but Brick would murder me if I told her about the plan. And I probably shouldn't have told her about him loving her either, because that would all come out in due time.

But oh well now. She'd probably forget about him loving her anyway, since he's being so damn cold to her. How someone could just toss someone out like that, for a good reason or not, was unbelievable to me. Blossom should be treated so much better, fuck the plan.

Brick should just tell her already so she won't have to go through all this heartbreak. Is that what he wants?

"…Oh."

I frowned, my lips pouted. She didn't believe a word I had said, and it was obvious on her expression. As much as I was truly disappointed, it was a slight relief because I had spoken too much too soon, and now I wouldn't have to face the consequences. Yet.

"Blossom, why don't you believe me?" I suddenly asked, surprising even myself.

"What do you mean?"

"About Brick loving you and all."

She sighed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Because guys are all fucking pigs."

In all honesty, that comment practically broke my damn heart. It's amazing how one guy that can't treat a girl right can fuck up the entire male species. One bad apple can screw over the whole damn tree.

"Not all of them are," I whined defensively, probably sounding childish.

She looked at me and gave me a feeble smile before biting her lip.

"I'm aware of that, Boomer."

And with that, she closed her eyes and leaned down towards me, pressing her soft lips against mine. The kiss was sweet and affectionate and caused a tremor to run through me.

She finally pulled away, and for a moment we just sat there, staring at each other. I blushed subconsciously, and she probably thought I was the biggest wimp in the world. She continued to stare at me nonetheless, and I was growing shyer and shyer by the second.

Finally she broke the somehow tranquil silence and said," I'm so sorry, Boomer. I…I didn't mean to, it's just that I've been an emotional wreck these days, and I've just been craving for somebody, anybody, to just hug me or something…"

So she wanted somebody to take away the pain for a while. Mmkay, I get your drift.

I gnawed on my tongue nervously before replying.

"Well, umm…if it isn't too awkward, you can…y'know…do it again?"

I must have surprised her with this, because her eyes lit up with astonishment.

"Really?"

"Yeah…I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to, but it was nice, and your lips are soft, and maybe we shouldn't do this, but I'm probably rambling by now, and—"

I was stopped mid-sentence by her lips meeting mine again, catching my words in her mouth and suppressing my low mumbling, diminishing it to silenced murmurs and muted whispers.

And it was freakin' breathtaking—literally _and_ figuratively.

I'm kind of glad that she stopped my mindless ranting, because I was probably gonna say something incoherent and irrelevant.

She broke away slowly, and for a moment as she pulled away I mirrored her movements, my eyes still closed, not quite wanting to end it then and there, momentarily forgetting that it was _Blossom. _This was wrong; she was the same girl who tore my brother apart without the slightest effort.

But, at the same time, she needed no effort because it wasn't her _intention._

Then, I realized that I probably looked desperate, so I opened my eyes and leaned back, my lips slightly pouted.

"Am I pushing too much?" she asked, tilting her head curiously.

"No, I was just kinda shocked at first," I answered honestly, forcing myself not to stare at her.

She might think I was a creep or something.

"Thank you. For everything," she said sweetly, and I noticed that she was blushing.

I looked up at her and blushed an even deeper shade of pink.

"No problem…"

I looked down at my hands. They were clammy with perspiration. Why were they clammy?

"We…I mean…there's no us…?" I say incoherently, my eyebrows furrowing.

Understanding what I was trying to say, Blossom said," Yeah. No feelings. Just a kiss, right?"

"Right."

I felt pretty good about myself. I didn't like seeing Blossom upset; she was like a sister to me. If kissing her made her forget about her pain for a while, I was all for it.

It was harmless, like she said.

That sounds so wrong.

Besides, it would help Brick out, too, because he needs Blossom to be emotionally detached from him for his plan to succeed. I am such a freakin' insanely considerate genius.

I glanced at Blossom, a smile of satisfaction across my face. I noticed that she had goosebumps on her arms, and her neck hairs were standing on end. She wrapped her arms around herself and scooted closer to me, snuggling against the fabric of my cobalt blue jacket.

"Are you cold?" I asked. She nodded.

"Am I warm?" She nodded again.

"…So you're a cuddler in the morning?"

She nodded and smiled, burying her face into my sleeve. Damn, she smelled good. Like pie. Pumpkin pie, at that.

**…**

When I got back home, I silently crept through the doorway, cautious as to not make a sound and awaken my brothers. I glanced at the clock, noticing that it was 6:47 a.m.

I slipped off my shoes and tiptoed across the smooth tile of the floor. I was doing pretty good—until I tripped over my own damn shoe lying across the floor and went tumbling down, bringing a glass of water sitting atop the counter with me.

The glass detonated against the floor, and the water sprayed along the surface. I carefully picked up the broken shards as the lights flickered on.

"What the hell?"

I looked up to see Butch in his boxers staring down at me.

"Sorry to wake you, I just—"

"Yeah, yeah, sweep it up and get back to bed," he grumbled, walking back to his room.

I sighed and picked the remainder of the glass pieces from the floor and emptied them into the trash bin. As for the water, I left it there. Water will dry, dammit.

I was tired, exhausted, and my head was swimming with thoughts of Blossom, and I _really _needed to go to bed.

* * *

**-Brick's Point of View-**

I had been wordlessly taking in her pain for a month now, a silent witness to her relentless agony and slowly diminishing spirit. Now, she had changed. It was hardly noticeable and was but a small adjustment, but she _had_ changed. Her pain had slightly subsided, and though it was barely enough to even consider getting apprehensive over, it caught my attention, grasped it, and kept it under firm lock and key.

And I didn't like it.

Though her happiness was essential to mine, now significant to my being as a whole, I didn't like to accept the fact that something, or some_one, _was making her even the slightest bit content. I know that it was partially vital to the plan for her to be emotionally detached from me, but not in _this _sense.

But maybe I was jumping to conclusions. That small glint of faith pushed a slight small across my face, but I quickly forced upon a solemn poker face as I saw Berserk approaching my desk.

"Hey, baby!" she greeted cheerfully, enveloping me into a hug.

"Hey."

She smiled and planted a kiss on my cheek, raking her hand through my hair.

"How's my favorite boy?" she asked, taking it upon herself to settle into my lap.

"Better, now that you're here," I replied innocently.

That comment seemed to make her all the more cheerful.

"Aww, you're too sweet and adorable!"

I shot a quick glance in Blossom's direction to see her talking to Boomer. He was nodding eagerly at everything she said, and I inferred that Blossom was doing the majority of the actual conversing.

Since when did her and Boomer start talking?

"What's wrong?"

I was suddenly jarred back to my senses at the sound of Berserk's concerned voice. I snapped my eyes up to her face and kissed her on her forehead.

"Nothing, baby," I replied with a small smile. She smiled back.

I clenched my jaw taut, attempting to tune into their conversation. I could faintly distinguish what they were saying as I strained myself to listen.

"Boomer, you understand what I'm saying?"…Boomer nods…"…I really liked him…"…"He hurt me so bad…."…"…Thanks for everything…"…Boomer blushes….

I stopped listening after "Thanks for everything."

What the hell does he need to be thanked for? What did he do?

And who hurt her? Was it me? Or was I just being self absorbed?

"Brick!"

"Huh? What?"

"Baby, you're scaring me," Berserk whined, tugging on my shirt collar.

"Oh…sorry," I mumbled, mentally slapping myself.

When I looked back over at Blossom, Boomer was braiding her hair. And she was laughing. At _his_ jokes. The fucking faggot.

Who the hell does he think he is, going around talking to _my_ Blossom? Making _my_ Blossom laugh? Touching _my_ Blossom's hair? Fuck!

I mean, Blossom's hair.

"Ugh, never mind, Brick, you never listen to me!"

I snapped my gaze back on Berserk and scowled.

"What the hell is your problem?" I snarled.

"You didn't listen to a word I said, did you?"

"No, I didn't, actually. Fuck, Berserk, get off my back."

She gave me a smirk before reaching into her pocket, fishing around until she found what she was looking for. She slowly pulled the item out, and it didn't take much for me to figure out what it was exactly that she had.

"Girl, what the fuck? Put that damn pocket knife away before you cut yourself!" I scolded in a loud whisper, folding my hand over hers and stuffing the knife back into her pocket hastily.

"The blade folds under, so there is no cutting myself, you fucking dipshit."

"What'd you pull it out for?"

"To remind you that you still have to follow my damn rules!"

I sighed in exasperation.

"Just keep that thing in your pocket, okay?"

"I won't make any promises."

She is so damn difficult.

* * *

**-Blossom's Point of View-**

"Oh my goodness, why haven't I hung out with you before?" I cried between deep breaths, practically choking on my laughter.

"Because, Blossom, I'm, like, so totally in _love _with Brick Jojo, even when I don't know how to even spell that word, and, like, he's mine, you bitch! I wanna have his babies and, like, be a teen mom with a deadbeat daddy! You're such a nerd!" Boomer answered, making me crack up even harder.

His impersonation of Berserk was spot on.

Then, he grabbed his blue beanie hat with black and white graffiti on it and slapped it over his head.

"Yeah, my name is Butch, and I like to skate, and I think I'm all cool when I'm really just a tool. Hey, that rhymes! I'm so smart! And I hide my everlasting obsession for Boomer with insults and inane amounts of cussing! But I have a million pictures of Boomer under my bed, and I want to marry him and have his babies, too, even though he's my brother, so that proves how sick and twisted I am. I like to party, and I'm gonna grow up to be a frat boy at McDonald's!"

"Boomer, stop, my sides hurt!" I squealed, giggling and snickering.

He slid off his beanie and replaced it with another hat, turning it to the side.

"Yeah. My name is Brick. I'm this solemn asshole that's always unusually cruel to Boomer. If I could, I would buy Boomer a brand new cobalt blue Camarro with black racing stripes and black and blue rims on the tires 'cause he deserves it, especially after putting up with my ridiculously snarky attitude and my temper-tantrums and bitch-fits."

I was laughing so hard now that no sound escaped my throat. I heaved a big gulp of air to calm myself down.

"Feel better yet?" he asked, smiling as he took off his hat and shook his hair.

"_Much_ better, thanks for that," I replied, still smirking a bit at his impersonation of Brick.

"Glad to be of service."

Boomer had invited me to his house after school to cheer me up, and luckily, Brick was at Berserk's house, and Butch was at the skate park. They probably wouldn't be back until seven or eight tonight, Boomer had told me.

He flopped himself down onto his bed beside me, grabbing the bottom of his shirt and pulling it up and over his head. He flung it to a heap of CD's and shook his hair again. I guess it was a habit.

"Are you hot or something?" I asked, raising an eyebrow as I forced myself not to stare at his abdominal muscle definition.

"Yes, yes I am, thanks for asking. I am very hot, as a matter of fact."

It took seeing the smirk on his face to tell me that we were talking about two different definitions of 'hot.'

"Anyway, wanna watch some cartoons or something?"

I darted my eyes to his in confusion. He still watched cartoons?

"Umm…sure."

He grabbed the remote and flicked it towards the screen until he saw Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy appear.

Boomer slightly startled me when he hollered," Oh my gosh, I _love_ this show!"

Now, _this_ was a rare sight.

"Blossom, you want some cookies and milk?"

I laughed for a while, then stopped at the seriousness on his face.

This kid didn't play when it came to his childhood memories.

"Um, yeah, sure. Thanks."

He nodded and stood up, gesturing for me to follow him to the kitchen. As he fumbled around for two cups, he began," Today is so peaceful. Fridays are the best days; my brothers usually aren't home, so there's no one to tell me how immature I am just because I watch cartoons and eat cookies and milk at the same time every Friday."

Then, he stopped and smiled at me.

"You know, before Brick met you, he was a party animal. He went out every Friday and Saturday, most likely coming home after one or two in the morning. After he met you, he never went out again. I think you changed him a bit."

I was at a loss for words, honestly.

"Oh…I had no idea, Boomer."

He shrugged and poured us each a glass of milk before grabbing a pack of cookies from the cabinet. After closing the cupboard, he followed me back to his room.

After about ten minutes of silence and watching Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy, he finally broke the silence.

"Hey, Blossom, you wanna know what song I listen to when I'm feeling lazy?"

"What song?" I asked, honestly curious as I munched on a cookie and washed it down with milk.

Boomer smiled and clicked a button on his stereo system.

_Today I don't feel like doing anything_

Something about the melody rang familiar with me, but I just couldn't put my finger on it. Boomer began to hum to the music as he sat beside me.

_I just wanna lay in my bed_

Now I remembered it!

_Don't feel like picking up my phone, s__o leave a message at the tone, __'cause today I swear I'm not doing anything_

"Boomer, you listen to this song, too? I love it!" I exclaimed, bobbing my head to the beat.

"Yeah, it's like my Saturday morning theme song," he replied with a flick of his bangs.

_Uh, I'm gonna kick my feet up and stare at the fan  
Turn the TV on  
Throw my hand in my pants  
Nobody's gonna tell me I can't, nah  
_

"_I'll be lying on the couch just chillin' in my Snuggie," _Boomer sang along, nudging me in my ribs to sing with him.

"_Click to MTV so they can teach me how to dougie!" _I added jokingly, shaking my head.

"'_Cause in my castle I'm the freakin' man!" _Boomer chorused, puffing out his chest for effect.

We joined in together for the next part.

_Oh, Oh, yes I said it  
I said it  
I said it cause I can  
Today I don't feel like doing anything  
I just wanna lay in my bed  
Don't feel like picking up my phone  
So leave a message at the tone  
Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything  
_

After the song went off, he brought up a somewhat bizarre and out-there topic.

"I can dance like Britney Spears. Wanna see?"

I blinked for a moment, then nodded in approval. He selected a song from his iPod and stood before me as the music started. He popped his booty in my face playfully, making me laugh as he sang along to the lyrics.

_This kitten got your tongue tied in knots, I see.  
Spit it out 'cause I'm dying for company.  
I notice that you got it,  
You notice that I want it,_

He winked at me flirtatiously and sat in my lap.

"Oh my goodness, are you trying to give me a _lap dance_, Boomer?" I asked, my voice just barely comprehendible through the laughter erupting from my throat.

"_You know that I can take it to the next level baby. If you want this good shit, sicker than the remix, baby lemme blow your mind tonight," _he sang, still popping his rear end on my thighs.

"Boomer, you freaking pervert!" I snorted, still laughing uncontrollably.

"But you like my perverted-ness."

_I can't take it- take it- take no more,  
Never felt like- felt like- this before.  
Come on get me- get me- on the floor  
DJ what you- what you waiting for?_

After the song went off, Boomer and I talked for what seemed like hours. Turns out he's more intelligent and funny than I gave him credit for.

And he's also really sweet. The entire purpose of him inviting me over was so he could get my mind off of Brick and cheer me up. I had never had so much fun in my life with just one person before.

And I hadn't even had a single thought of Brick run through my mind all day.

* * *

**Author's Note: **The songs were "The Lazy Song" by Bruno Mars and "Till the World Ends" by Britney Spears.

I hoped you liked this chapter, 'cause I really enjoyed writing it for y'all. Tell me how you like it! :D_  
_


	15. Where's My Happily Ever After?

**Author's Note: **I apologize to all you Brick/Blossom fans for the Boomer thing, but it's important to the plot. Don't lose faith!

Please forgive me and don't rip me to shreds, kay? XD

I understand why you'd be disappointed, but, like I said, it's essential. I didn't know I would get these reactions, sorry. :\

BTW, for all of you asking about Bubbles' opinion on Boomer, she doesn't know him. She just knows that he is Brick Jojo's brother; therefore he must be a womanizer like Brick and Butch, so she avoids him.

I really wanna tell y'all how it's all goin' down, but that would be no fun. I like torturing you. :D

* * *

**-Brick's Point of View-**

The sharp, chilling winds bit through my hoodie, the scent of frost lingering as a thick, suffocating blanket in the atmosphere. I pressed my hands deeper into my pockets and threw the hood of my jacket over my unkempt hair as I trudged along through the slush on the ground, my eyes glazed over with hatred. The dull, gray sky and lack of sunlight only added to my solemnity, but it's not like I minded. Long gone were the days of me being carefree and lively, always laughing and smiling and joking. I was different; I had been reinvented, reformed, redefined, and transformed.

I didn't like it, couldn't control it, but it was happening, and it was happening quicker than it should be.

Slowly but surely, a hole was beginning to form in my heart, engulfing me in constant grief and relentless bitterness as frigid, icy resentment began to flood and pulsate through my veins. I could feel the anger radiating from my attitude. I could hear the sheer spite pricking my words, saturating my thoughts with hatred and loathing. My usual frown was replaced with a malevolent snarl. My abhorrence and sense for vengeance increased day by day-and Boomer was the stimulation, the eye of the storm.

I looked at him with such disdain. Every time he opened his mouth to speak, I scoffed and glared at him, every ounce of venom I had present on my expression. Every time he looked at me with those wide, innocent eyes, I wanted to grab a glass bottle and smash it against his skull, watching in satisfaction as the glass detonated and shattered on contact and the liquid from the bottle mingled with thick rivulets of his crimson blood.

I hated him. I loathed him. His mere existence made me nauseous with slight envy, bitter with resentment. I wanted to hurt him. I wanted to watch him suffer. I wanted to marvel at the sight of blood gushing from the thick veins in his neck, watch intently as his life gradually slipped from him.

He was my brother, and I hated how I hated him so. I tried to chase away the image of his beaten and lifeless form from my mind that was now tainted with darkness, but I couldn't, and I hated him even more for it.

The thing that made me even bitterer was the fact that he slowly diminished my will to live in such an innocent fashion, as if he had no idea what he was doing. And I hated how it was true—he loved me unconditionally, and he never meant to hurt me.

I was his idol, as he had once told me.

**-Flashback-**

"_Boomer, pick it up, you dumb fucker!" Butch snarled, launching a shoe at Boomer._

_The shoe knocked against Baby Boomer's head, and his eyes began to water. His moistened eyes slowly met mine, and he silently pleaded with me to stand up for him._

_Boomer had always been reliant on me when it came to Butch. He loved Butch and never did any wrong unto him, but Butch absolutely despised him, for a reason that was foreign to Boomer, a reason that he would never comprehend—Butch was envious of him, and jealousy was an emotion unheard of to Boomer._

_Yet, he still loved Butch, and he just longed to be accepted by his older brother. It was heartbreaking to me that even though we were but five years of age, one could be so unusually cruel to another—especially a sibling._

"_Boomer! Pick. It. Up!" _

"_I don't have to!" Boomer finally shouted, his voice choking as the sobs escaped from his throat._

"_Yes you do!"_

"_No I don't!"_

"_Little bitch. Pick it up!"_

"_Butch, stop! And stop cussing, too. Boomer doesn't have to pick it up. You spilled it, so you pick it up," I finally stepped in, saving the day for my little brother._

_Butch muttered under his breath before trudging to the washing room to fetch a broom. Boomer wiped his eyes, still hiccupping, struggling to catch his breath. For a moment, the only sounds heard were Boomer's mournful sobs, and I just sat on the couch, staring at him intently._

_His eyes finally flashed to mine, and he sat beside me on the couch._

"_Brick…why does Butch hate me?" he asked, his voice but a barely audible whisper._

"_He doesn't. He just makes you think that."_

"_But why?"_

"_I don't know, Boomer."_

_He cast a saddened gaze to his socks and lowered his head before looking back at me._

"_Brick?"_

"_Huh?"_

_He faltered for a moment before speaking again," I wish I was brave like you."_

_My eyebrows furrowed slightly as I tried to understand his meaning._

"_I mean, you can stand up to Butch, but I could never. You're never scared, and I'm always crying over nothing. I wish I was like you, Brick."_

_Baby Boomer, as we liked to call him, stood up and gave me a feeble smile before walking off to his room, leaving me confused and puzzled and curious._

**-End Flashback-**

Boomer has stuck to me since then, and I hated to see that we were falling apart because of my own selfish logic and narcissistic reasons.

But it couldn't be helped, and I learned that the hard way.

It had been about a month now, and it wouldn't be too long until I could finally have Blossom again-that is, if she wished to be mine.

Boomer and Blossom had been talking and flirting and joking for a long time now, and that didn't help any with solving my ridiculous animosity towards Boomer. I just didn't know what to do with myself anymore. I was lonely. I was pitiful.

I was _miserable._

I slowly peeled my intent gaze from the pavement and looked around. I was so engrossed in my own bottomless pit of hatred and self-pity that I had yet to notice that I was no longer enclosed in my own placid bubble of thoughts. Seeing that the streets were beginning to fill up with people and unnecessary chatter, I took a turn behind a group of buildings and treaded toward the woods, my feet dragging along the molten snow as the leaves crunched beneath my feet.

When I was certain that I was deep enough in the woods, sure that no one could ever locate me or even think of venturing out to search, I took a deep, ragged breath in a futile attempt to soothe the cluster of emotions swarming along in my mind.

Suddenly, a soft rustling sound jarred me to attentiveness. My muscles instinctively tensed and tightened as I slowed my breathing to better hear the possible intruder, darting my eyes to my left then finally to my right.

I saw nothing, but my stance failed to slacken in the least. Reluctantly, I lowered my gaze to the ground that was littered with fallen leaves.

Then, I heard it _again._

I turned around and snatched my hands out of my pockets.

"Whoever or whatever you are, stop fuckin' with me. I'm not in the mood," I barked defensively, baring my teeth.

The noise came again, closer, more resonant. But, this time there was a presence to match the sound. At first I didn't see anything. Then I felt something pressing against my foot. I looked down, then immediately snarled in disgust, shaking my foot free of the annoying brat.

The puppy's legs flipped over her head and she tumbled to a pile of leaves, blinking up at me. I realized that she was a girl then.

Shaking off the surprising encounter, I trekked along farther into the woods. I heard a yipping sound and looked down. She had indeed followed me, and now she was nuzzling her head against the toe of my shoe, her tongue lolling out of her mouth sweetly as she stared up at me.

"Damn mutt," I grumbled, kicking her off once again, not bothering to watch her flip backwards again.

I walked along in relief, my pace quicker than when I started out. I hated mutts. I hated 'em with a passion, along with every other small animal. Now, pit bulls or Rottweilers or German Shepherds I could appreciate. _Those _were true canines. But weak, tiny, yipping, annoying puppies? Waste of my barely existent life.

I felt the nudging against my calf, and that was when I lost control.

"You fucking homeless tramp!" I snarled, giving the pup a hard kick to the gut.

It whimpered and toppled backwards, landing on its nuzzle against a tree. I watched silently as it recoiled in fear and curled up in a little ball, whimpering and whining like a little bitch.

At first, it was funny. Then, I felt bad. But I kept walking nonetheless. It shouldn't have messed with me.

As I sat down on a log, I felt a sharp nipping sensation in my calf and yelped in astonishment, springing up from my seat. My eyes narrowed and locked on the face of the bitch that bit me. The fucking bitch.

"You little bastard…" I mumbled, glaring at her menacingly.

She cocked her head to the side in false innocence, and she seemed to laugh at me. Which made me even angrier. But, I did feel kind of bad about kicking her so hard. Looking at her torn and bleeding ear and the scars and bruises that stained her coat, I could tell she must have been through a lot. And, obviously she wasn't giving up anytime soon.

"You're not gonna give up, are you?" I asked quietly, knowing that she wouldn't answer.

She licked my finger in response and nuzzled it with her nose. Close enough.

I sat up and repositioned myself on the log, patting my lap invitingly. She quickly took the hint and leapt into my lap, turning in circles for a few seconds before lying down on her back, staring up at me with wide, innocent eyes.

After five minutes of silence, she started whining again. Apparently she didn't like quiet and was growing restless.

But, the problem was, for one, I didn't know how to exactly talk to a dog, and two, I would feel ridiculous doing it. I wasn't _that_ lonely.

She whimpered again and wriggled in my arms.

"Okay, okay, calm your ass down, mutt," I grumbled admonishingly.

She wriggled with impatience and stubbornly refused to calm down.

"Okay, okay! Damn. Let's talk."

She stopped wrestling and struggling against me and stared up at me curiously, awaiting further conversation. _Conversation. As if she'd actually be talking back._

"Have you ever had your heart broken, little girl?"

I felt so fucking ridiculous.

"I mean, 'cause it sucks. It really hurts a lot. No one's ever ready for it, but sometimes it has to happen. You know, for the sake of experience. So you can move on."

She narrowed her eyes at me, as if she were analyzing and processing what I had been saying.

I would probably end up rambling, but I didn't care. I'd been bottling up my feelings for so long now, I just _needed_ some emotional outlet. Plus, I guess it wouldn't hurt anything. It wasn't like she would open her mouth and blab to the whole school or anything.

At least, I hoped not. If she left, I'd be left alone to wallow in misery.

"And, sometimes, if you're not careful and you're selfish like me, hearts break for no reason when they didn't have to break at all. You should never get too attached to one person, and don't rely on anyone. That way you don't have to feel broken and feel the pain that I feel. You hear me, girl?"

She licked her chops out of either agreement or hunger; I'm not quite sure.

"…And, sometimes you need to let your emotions go and just find that someone who you can talk to, someone to be your everything, and you sometimes need to let down your guard and not be afraid to fall, 'cause you never know when it's your last chance, and…"

She whimpered and sat up at the sound of my voice cracking. My throat felt clogged. I couldn't speak. It was then when I'd realized that I had let everything get to me yet again, and this time I was too broken to make a sound.

She lapped at one of my tears and whined understandingly. I hated crying. I really did. But this time it couldn't be helped.

"I have to tell her. I just have to. I need to forgive Boomer, too. I can't take it anymore. I can't!" I sobbed into her coat, my voice muffled by her soft fur.

She licked my cheek again.

I slowly peeled my tearstained face from her side and looked at her as she stared back at me. Her deep brown eyes bore into mine, and her caramel brown tail with the white tip pounded against my arm. The sheet of fur coating her little body was a multicolored mixture of tan, white, and black.

"Well. I guess it's no use moping," I mumbled, gently nudging her out of my lap and standing up. I turned to walk away from her, but she followed my every step. I figured that I couldn't just leave her here to die.

"Might as well name you, too, I guess," I whispered as she laid her head on my shoe.

"Umm…let's see. You're stubborn, sweet, frisky, hyper, and you seem understanding."

That bit of information didn't accomplish anything at all besides the fact that it taught me that she was stubborn, sweet, frisky, hyper, and seems understanding.

"Umm…let's just call you Sage and call it a day. Okay?"

She thumped her tail against the ground and pawed at me leg. Seeing me start to walk off, she followed me, and she followed me all the way home.

As soon as I bounded through the doors with my new puppy, Butch looked at me, wide-eyed.

"Dude, is that a -?"

"Shut the fuck up, it's a dog, it's a she, her name is Sage, don't touch her and I'm going to my room."

Butch dropped his PSP and grinned.

"Yeah, dude. Whatever."

* * *

**-Blossom's Point of View-**

"Play it again," I insisted, my eyes still closed as if I was trying to listen to the beautiful sounds all over again.

"No. It makes me feel like a wimp."

"But you're not one."

"I'm not playing."

"Why not?"

"I just told you."

"Please? For me?"

Boomer sighed in defeat, repositioning himself on the black bench. He stretched his fingers across the keys of his piano, closing his eyes, humming to the rhythm of the melody he was recreating.

"Can you sing with it?" I asked, knowing that I was pushing my luck as it was.

Boomer's eyes snapped open abruptly, and the melodious music came to a stop as he stared at me in disbelief.

"No. I can't sing."

"Try it."

"I don't want to. It's stupid."

"Please? For me?"

"No, Blossom, I—"

"Boomer, please?"

"Blossom, no!" he yelled, his shoulders heaving with every breath.

Seeing the astonished look upon my face, his features softened, and his expression looked more apologetic.

"Bloss, I'm sorry for snapping," he apologized as a blush crept upon his cheeks.

"It's okay," I replied, still slightly shocked.

Boomer let out a sigh and turned to me.

"Do you still want me to sing or no?" he asked bashfully.

I nodded eagerly and closed my eyes as his fingers tapped along the keys of the piano.

He closed his eyes reluctantly and swallowed.

"_If you are the one, then us meeting here is fate," _he began, bobbing his head in perfect harmony with his fingers.

I opened one of my eyes in shock, then quickly closed it again.

"_Future with a dog named Red, buy a house with a fireplace. This is the first I've seen your face, but there's a chance we are soul mates. I know this might sound crazy, 'cause you don't know my name."_

Boomer opened his eyes slowly, and turned to me, frowning.

"I sound stupid. Can I stop?"

"No you don't. Keep playing," I replied, opening my eyes.

He sighed and resumed his showcasing of musical talent.

"I'm gonna skip over the chorus and the second verse, by the way," he said, his eyes still closed.

"That's fine, just don't quit playing."

"_Don't know what tomorrow brings, but I'm still hoping…that you are the one for me. Oh, and what if I had you and…what if you had me and…baby, what's the reason…we can't fall in love?"_

His voice rose and softened on the last note, quivering at the end with the slightest hint of vibrato as it flowed into a smooth trill.

He played the piano a bit longer before turning to me, his eyes opened.

"What'd you think?"

"I loved it. You never told me you could play."

"Yeah, well, I'm alright."

He got up and walked towards his windowsill, pressing his face against the cool glass and tracing his finger along the glazed surface.

"I wonder where Brick went," he whispered, more to himself than to me.

I didn't know what to say, so I just sat beside him silently.

"He's been ignoring me lately and never talks to anybody. He's almost never home, and he just goes out for walks alone. When he is actually at home with us, he never talks. Ever. He just sits and glares. I try to talk to him, and I know that he _is_ listening to me, but he never hears me. Does that make sense, Blossom? It's like something changed in him, or something took over him. When I say something to him, he just glares right at me and looks me in the eye, and it's like he sees right through me. He's like an empty, hollow shell. He's been like this for a month now."

I didn't talk, just listened to his emotional release. Boomer had a point; at school, Brick was mostly silent unless Berserk was around. It was as if she brightened up his day. She was like the sunshine to him, streaming her golden rods of elation down upon his gray haze of a day and glistening through the dark depths of his innermost thunderstorms.

I hated to admit it, but I didn't like seeing him like this. I know it isn't right for me to feel sympathy for him. I'm supposed to be getting over him and learning to be myself again. I'm supposed to be strengthening myself and forgetting about him.

"Blossom, I don't know what to do anymore. He hates everything and everybody, and he's not the same as he used to be. His eyes are cold. He's gone."

Boomer sighed and turned away from me, averting his gaze once again to the glass surface of his window.

"I just don't know who he is anymore."

Silence engulfed us, heavily draping amongst the room, shrouding us in the midst of its despondence, the light tapping of Boomer's fingers being the only sound punctuating the suffocating quiet. I had just parted my lips to bring upon a more cheerful attitude, but I closed my mouth, for even I knew that the mournful loss, whether mental or physical, of a brother was heartbreaking to Boomer, and what was even worse was that he had no idea what he had done.

"Blossom," Boomer suddenly whispered, still staring at his reflection in the window.

"Yes?"

He turned fully towards me, and that was when I noticed that he had been undoubtedly crying.

"Does he hate me?"

"Of course not," I quickly reciprocated, giving him an apprehensive glance.

He was silent for a long time, and turned his gaze back to the deadened scene before him. The gray slush littered the pavement, and the occasional half-frozen icicles dangled from the tree branches, lacing the stillness with glistening ribbons of pale, nearly transparent blue.

I saw a tear cascade down his cheek, and he feverishly swiped it away in an attempt to calm his emotions and regain a bit of his composure.

"Aw, Boomer, don't," I whispered, reaching out to lightly touch his hand with my own. I turned his hand over in mine and pressed my palm against his, staring intently at the side of his face, not averting my gaze until he returned my stare. His eyes were moist, reddened, and his cheeks were puffy.

"I'm such a motherfucking wimp, I'm always fucking crying over nothing," he grumbled. I stared into his eyes, and for a moment, I was certain that a glint of irritation or anger flashed across his features. I felt his fingers begin to curl into a fist, and I gently uncurled them.

"Boomer, talk."

He shook his head in protest and lowered his gaze to our hands.

"Talk to me, Boomer. I wanna talk. We can talk."

"I've talked enough," he replied, shaking his hand loose from my grip.

"Boomer, look at me," I commanded sternly, my voice chiding but soft.

"I don't hafta."

I swear he was like a little kid sometimes.

"Boomer, look."

"No."

"Boomer!" I cried, holding his chin between my fingers to force upon eye contact.

"What? I'm lookin' at you! What do you want, Blossom?" he shrieked in frustration.

"I want you to stop worrying," I said quietly, my voice barely an audible whisper.

"How am I gonna do that when—"

I didn't let him finish his sentence. My lips met his, and for a moment, he was hesitant and stubborn and struggled against me. When he finally gave up on trying to resist, his eyes slowly closed and a final tear rolled down his cheek, sliding against mine and leaving a faint, slick trail of where his tear fell. I could tell he was hurting. I was, too. But I understood that it hit Boomer hardest because it was his brother we were talking about. I understood that, and it was _okay._

I just never thought _I'd_ be the one doing the comforting and wiping away of tears.

"Boomer, I want you to stop crying," I spoke softly, our lips barely an inch apart.

"Okay?"

Boomer opened his eyes momentarily and nodded, then wrapped his hands securely around my waist and pulled me back in, as if he had the whole world in his palms, as if he never wanted to let me go.

But, suddenly, it was as if our perfect little world came crashing down around us. Boomer must have heard the door creaking open, since he'd pushed me off of him and gaped in shock at the doorway.

"Brick, I-it's not what you think," Boomer stammered.

"Then what is it?" Brick asked menacingly, glaring at Boomer. My eyebrows furrowed at the sight of a puppy snuggling against his leg. Since when did he like puppies?

"I-I-I swear! Brick, please—"

"Right when I was gonna apologize to you…"

"Brick! Please, I'm sorry!"

"You disgust me. I fucking _hate_ you."

I opened my mouth to speak, but decided against it. He glanced at me before walking out, slamming the door behind him. But the look he gave me wasn't one of anger, or irritation, or even betrayal.

It was _hurt. _

And that was when I realized that he needed me just as much as I needed him, and it was _undeniable _now, and I felt my eyes well up with hot tears just knowing in my heart that this was hurting him, too.

I felt better knowing that I wasn't in this by myself anymore, but now I felt worse, too, because my heart was still broken and he hadn't come to fix it and be the amazing Prince Charming that kisses me and loves me and makes my pain go away like he was supposed to.


	16. My Knight in Black Converse

**Author's Note: **So I see the last two chapters have sparked some controversy. :D

Good, good. You need to be confused. :D

Thanks for all the reviews! Also, if there are any ones lurking out there that haven't reviewed yet, please do! They make me giddy. :3

BTW, in the chapter, there's a Latin phrase, and yes, I researched its meaning. Please correct me if I'm wrong, but I got the information from Wikipedia, and it returned this:

Spectabat = he or she is watching.

Causa latet, vis est notissima = the cause is hidden but the result is well known.

Just wanted to clear that up. And I also researched Belial, if you wanted to check that out, too. Don't worry, though. All this mysterious business is only a sliver of Blossom's POV. Okay? :D

Sorry about that. :3

ALSO! For people with sensitive minds (She-Pirates-Kick-BUTT! XD), avoid one sentence towards the end of Brick's POV that contains a word rhyming with 'dock' and another rhyming with 'malls.' XD

Boomer's POV isn't that bad. It's got some sexual tension. It's more…I don't know. This chapter has some making out, so be prepared. :P

* * *

**-Blossom's Point of View-**

I struggled and wriggled beneath my bed sheets, wanting so desperately to pry my eyes open, but I couldn't. I couldn't escape the scene—it was sheer torture.

"Boomer…please…help…" I murmured, straining to rouse myself to consciousness.

_I looked around at my location, my eyes lazily scanning over my surroundings. I was tied to a cross, and the cross was attached to some sort of catapult that jutted out towards the sea. _

"_Where am I?" I requested, feeling my heart begin to pulsate faster against my chest._

"_Shhh!" an elderly lady with a raspy voice and a black cloak whispered, "They are about to begin the crucifixion." _

_My eyes widened, and I was beginning to panic._

"_Spectabat; __causa latet, vis est notissima," the townspeople chorused, all of their faces concealed behind a black hood. Candles and smoldering embers illuminated the circle that had formed around me. The words that they sang were incomprehensible and in Latin, and the murmurs were becoming louder and louder._

"_Spectabat; __causa latet, vis est notissima."_

_And in the background, a mysterious voice, hardly audible, played over and over in the background in a taunting whisper. With every time the word was called out, the recording grew louder and louder and more menacing, and suddenly the candles blew out, and I heard the voice clearly._

"_Belial. Belial. Belial. Belial."_

'_What is Belial? What is all this? Can anybody hear me?' I asked, but realized that no sound had come out. And suddenly, I was deprived of my senses, realizing that I could only see a veil of darkness, hear nothing but the repeated calling of "Belial" and feel nothing but paralyzing fear._

_I threw my head back and let out a wrenching scream, wishing for somebody, anybody, to hear my silent pleas, see my suffering and agony, feel my pain._

_Open your eyes, it's just an illusion…_

_Open your eyes, open your eyes, open your eyes…_

I woke up in a cold sweat, panting in fear. My heart slammed against my chest. My eyes were widened in confusion. I shook the hair out of my eyes and flung the covers from myself.

I've been having crazy nightmares. Scary. Nonsensical. Real. Intense. And every last one of them involves Brick.

This is why I hate nighttime. This is the reason I feared the unknown, feared what was concealed within the dark depths of my subconscious. I told Boomer about it. He seems understanding. I call him, crying hysterically at 3:00 in the morning to plead with him to stay on the phone with me, to keep me awake and make certain that I remain awake. He helps as much as he can, but I know it must be exhausting for him to stay up till the wee hours of the early morning to rush to my house and comfort me. On top of that, he has Brick and Butch to look out for, so he has to be cautious to not stir his brothers.

It took a moment to realize that I was crying.

I fumbled for my cell phone on my nightstand, keeping my eyes shut tight to block out the darkness. _The dark. Anything can happen._

I raised the receiver to my ear and shut my eyes even tighter as a tear slid down my cheek. A noise from outside stirred me, and I pressed the phone to my ear harder, hoping and praying that he would pick up.

"Hello?"

His voice was groggy and tired and he sounded as if he was half asleep, but I was grateful.

"Boomer," I choked out before sniffling.

"Blossom, are you okay?" he asked, his voice rising in concern.

"…No."

There was a slight pause before I heard the sound of his breath speeding up, the rustle of him pulling a shirt over his bare chest.

"I'll be over there in a few minutes. Unlock your doors, and put on the porch light for me."

Just before he was about to click off, I sniffled again and opened my mouth to protest.

"No…please…stay on the phone with me, Boomer. I don't want to have to accidentally fall asleep waiting for you and have more nightmares."

Another pause.

"Okay."

So we talked for about eight minutes longer.

"Hey, Blossom, I'm outside. Can you unlock the door for me?"

My voice choked up in fear.

"I-I'm scared to get out of bed."

He sighed from the other line before replying.

"How am I supposed to get in?"

"Can you climb up to my window?"

"Blossom, come on…"

"Please?"

Yet _another_ pause.

"Sure."

After a moment of hearing his grunts from the other line, I heard a tapping on my window and nearly had a heart attack. I hung up the phone, panting, and stumbled along to the window, lifting up the latch and pulling Boomer in.

"You scared me," I whined, more tears forming in my eyes as I sat back on the bed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

He snaked his arm gently around my waist and reclined back onto my pillows, laying my head on his chest as the tears rolled from my cheeks to the fabric on his shirt. He knew that most of the time my nightmares were so devastating that I didn't like to talk about it, so he let me talk about it when I was ready to.

He laced our fingers together and pressed his palm against mine, peering down at me with his free arm behind his head.

"It was scary," I whispered into his chest, my voice suppressed by the fabric of his shirt.

"I know, babe, I know."

That was the first time he's ever called me that, and I was surprised that I wasn't affected by it the slightest bit.

"Why is this happening to me?"

"I don't know, but it's for a reason."

"What reason, though?"

"I'm not sure."

He gave me a feeble smile and kissed my forehead before yawning.

"Are you tired?" I asked, pouting in disappointment.

He shook his head and inhaled the scent of my Herbal Essences shampoo.

"To be honest, I am. But I'm not gonna go to sleep on you."

"How can you be so sure? What if you doze off?"

"I won't. Trust me."

"But what if—"

"I've got you."

"Boomer,"—tears were steadily streaming down my cheeks now—"please don't let me go to sleep."

"Of course not," he replied, rolling me over and kissing me on my cheek. But I wasn't foolish. His kisses were forced and tired; I knew he really wanted to go back to bed in the comfort of his own home.

"Boomer, I feel awful keeping you up like this."

"No, really, it's okay. I don't mind."

I decided to let it go. After about five minutes of tranquil silence, I looked up at him, just to see. His eyes were closed and his lips were slightly parted. I whined and gently shook his face until his eyes peeled open.

"Boomer…"

"Sorry, sorry, I'll stay up."

"No you won't."

He stared at me with gorgeous half-lidded eyes for what seemed like hours, running his hand through my hair.

"Do you want to try to go to sleep? I mean, you can sleep under the covers, and I'll sleep on top of them, 'cause I know you're uncomfortable with a boy sleeping in your bed, let alone under your covers, and—"

"No. I'm not sleeping."

"Oh. Sorry for asking."

"What do you want to do?"

"To keep each other awake?"

"Yeah."

He thought a moment, then yawned before responding.

"What boobies do you have?" he asked sluggishly.

"What?" I hope his words were just slurred and he didn't really mean to say that.

"What movies do you have?" he repeated louder, mustering up every ounce of alertness he had within himself to speak clearly.

"Oh, umm…" I felt embarrassed.

He grabbed my hand and rolled me off of him, standing up from the bed and pulling me up with him.

"Let's see, then."

"Where are we going?"

"I just wanna look through your draws."

"My _what?" _Either I had some perverted hearing or Boomer had some perverted slurred speech when he was tired.

"Your _draw-ers," _he enunciated, wiping his face with his hand in an attempt to wake himself up.

"Oh."

He gave me this adorable little crooked grin and bent down to rummage through my movie cabinet.

"You have this movie?" he asked in impressed awe, holding up _Jackass 3D._

"Oh, that's Buttercup's. I've never watched it."

"I _love_ this movie! We are _so_ gonna watch it," he chimed, smiling wide like a Cheshire cat.

He popped in the movie and sat back on the bed, laying me on his chest before kissing me on the lips. We laughed at Johnny Knoxville and his crew for a few hours, then we fell asleep, me cradled in his arms.

The very next day, I woke up by myself, no longer feeling that sense of security and protection that I had fallen asleep with.

* * *

**-Brick's Point of View-**

I woke up to the sound of Butch interrogating Boomer. I didn't even bother to go listen. I knew what it was about; Boomer snuck out again to go to Blossom's house in the middle of the night. What were they doing, making out?

I forced that thought from my mind.

Rolling out of bed, I smiled at the sight of Sage sleeping in a curled up ball by my feet. I nudged her with my toe until she lifted her head and yawned.

"Hey, there," I whispered, stroking her head.

She shook her head and jumped on my lap. Then I realized that she must be pretty hungry since she probably hasn't eaten anything since yesterday.

I walked into the kitchen, Sage at my heels.

"What kind of food do we have around here?" I asked, more to myself than to Butch or Boomer. Just as I pulled out a bag of bacon bits, Butch turned to me.

"Do you know what your wimp ass brother has been up to?" he barked, shoving Boomer towards me.

"I really don't give a flying fuck what the hell he does. He ain't my brother," I snarled back, slamming the cabinet door shut.

Butch shut his mouth and Boomer lowered his gaze to the floor in shame. Good. He should be ashamed. The fucking traitor.

I stormed out of the kitchen and slammed the door behind me, slashing open the bag and tossing it to the floor where Sage crawled in through the opening and dug in.

I had just flopped back onto my bed and shut my eyes tight when my cell phone vibrated on the floor. How'd it get there?

Oh, yeah. I flung it against the wall last night when I was raging around like a crazed wildebeest.

I muttered a string of cuss words under my breath and grabbed the phone, shoving it next to my ear.

"Hello?" I growled into the receiver.

"Hey, babe!"

Ugh. Berserk. It's too damn early for her.

"Hey."

"So, wanna go somewhere today?"

"Like where?"

"I don't know…somewhere romantic?"

"Humph. Yeah, right."

"What was that?"

"Nothin'."

"So is that a yes?"

"Where are we going?"

"I wanted you to maybe come over for some playtime…"

Ah, the art of sex.

"Oh. Humph."

To be honest, I was growing tired of sex all the time. My poor cock is practically blue by now, and my balls aren't much better; the veins are near purple and bursting out of the skin. But I digress.

"Okay, see you later."

"Humph."

I hung up the phone and threw it to the carpet just for Sage to gnaw on it mercilessly.

* * *

**-Boomer's Point of View-**

After Butch left for the mall and Brick went to Berserk's house, I grabbed my house key, shut the door behind me, and sauntered off for Blossom's house. I'm guessing that Brick took Sage with him and locked him up in Berserk's backyard, because no whimpering or whining was audible when the lights flickered off.

I skipped up the sidewalk and took a left turn towards the side of the house, as Blossom told me. Her sisters don't really take Rowdyruffs at their house well. I climbed up the ladder that she set out for me and tapped lightly on her window, mindful as to not startle her.

I learned the hard way that startling redheads like her meant getting knocked over the head with the nearest flat iron. The nearest flat iron that is still steaming hot and practically singes my perfect blonde hair that I spend a certain amount of time every morning flipping and brushing and lathering with Suave shampoo to get it at just the perfect fucking angle to refract light and make my cobalt blue eyes shimmer and glisten like the perfect fucking gems they are, mind you.

She stepped into her room moments later, in nothing but a towel, her hair dripping Strawberry Mango-scented water droplets all over the pale pink-carpeted floor. She must have just stepped out of the shower.

Then, in one quick motion, she whipped the towel over her head, simply to reveal…a lacy black camisole and pink and red pajama shorts. I guess I didn't notice the straps, but my eyes were still big as snow globes, and I think I may have had a heart attack. I mean, damn! It doesn't take Butch or Brick's kind to be excited by that rush. I think I may have even gotten a nosebleed.

She sat on her bed cross-legged and massaged a handful of lotion onto her legs. It may have been a minute or two of pure cock torture and my balls turning turquoise before she noticed me, blushing that adorable little blush that she was famous for.

She walked over to the window and lifted the latch, pulling me in.

"Hey, Boomer."

"…Hey."

She gave me a crooked smile and sat on her bed. I couldn't help but stare at that bottle of lotion.

Then, she frowned and looked at me.

"Boomer, I'll be right back, okay?"

I nodded, and she rushed out of the room. As soon as she was gone, I grabbed that lotion bottle and squirted some in my hand, inhaling the sweet scent.

After about seven minutes passed, I really started to worry about her, so I set off to find her, despite of what her sisters had to say if they saw me.

Then, I had to use the restroom.

But when I opened the door, I saw something I had least expected.

"Oh my gosh, Blossom, I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were in here, oh my goodness, I'm such a fucking gross perverted pig, I'm so sorry! Seriously, it'll never happen again!" I apologized repeatedly.

She nodded in embarrassment and crossed her legs. Then, I subconsciously glanced down at her panties. What the…?

"Oh my goodness! Blossom!" I yelled, finally aware of what was going on.

"What, Boomer? Get out!"

"Fuck no, woman! You're dyin' in here!"

"I'm _what?"_

I grabbed her by her arm and snatched her out of the bathroom, dragging her along the carpet before I swung her over my shoulders, dashing down the stairs to the family room. Bubbles and Buttercup would see me, but who cares? Their sister is bleeding profusely from somewhere she should not be bleeding!

"Boomer, stop!" Blossom cried, pulling up her panties as she kicked her legs in protest.

"No! You're just sitting on the toilet dying quietly and you want me to _stop?"_

"What the hell's going on here?" Buttercup asked, throwing the remote down as she stood up from the couch.

"Your sister is dying!" I screamed, slinging Blossom onto the couch.

"She's _what?" _Bubbles asked, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"Your sister! Dying! Perishing! Departing! Leaving us for good! Do you _not _see her bleeding crotch? She needs a blood donation! Get this woman some chocolate milk! Maybe she doesn't have enough fiber in her diet! Call the Red Cross, call the Fire Department, call my mama, call the FBI, call the president, call—"

"Um…Boomer?" Bubbles interrupted in a whisper, stifling a giggle as Buttercup fell out laughing on the couch. Blossom just looked down in embarrassment.

"Yeah?"

"She's…not dying."

I was confused now.

"Then why is she bleeding from her cooter?"

"She's on her period," Buttercup added, still snickering.

"Her _what?"_

"You mean to tell me that you don't have any idea what a period is?"

"No…I don't."

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup exchanged glances and Blossom let out a sigh.

After about twelve minutes I understood.

"Ohhh…. sorry, Blossom. Really."

"It's okay, Boomer…I think I'm gonna go to bed."

She walked up to her room and shut the door behind her.

I felt horrible and enlightened and educated and guilty all at the same time.

* * *

**-Blossom's Point of View-**

The doorbell rang. I didn't even bother to get it; my cramps were unbearable, my head was pounding, and my uterus felt as if it was bound to explode.

Suddenly, a knock on my door startled me. I grunted in pain; it sounded about ten times louder than normal.

"Come in," I grumbled, grimacing with clenched teeth.

Boomer walked in, donning a gorgeous navy blue button-down with jeans, black Converse sneakers, and a black and white cap, tilted upwards so the flat brim with his name embroidered in navy turned towards the ceiling. In his hands were a bunch of pale pink daisies and a stuffed teddy bear.

"Hey, Blossom, I'm really sorry for yesterday," he apologized, leaning down to give me my flowers and bear.

"It's okay, you didn't know."

"Yeah, but I feel horrible."

"Don't."

He gave me a feeble smile and kissed me on my lips.

"Are you feeling any better?"

"Not really."

"Sorry to hear that."

I glanced at the flowers and the bear, my lips curving into a slight smile.

"Thanks for this."

"It was no problem."

He laced his fingers with mine and leaned over me, pressing his lips to mine again in a lingering kiss before standing up.

"I gotta go, 'cause I need to get home before Butch does."

"I know. Thanks for seeing me today."

He turned towards the door and was just about to walk out when he whirled back around and kissed me on my lips, then my cheek.

"So I guess I'll see you at school?" he whispered, biting my bottom lip.

"Mhm," I agreed, sliding his cap off of his head and letting it fall to the floor before grabbing his shirt collar and pressing him against me.

He placed his hands by either side of me and leaned against me to steady himself, grunting as he cautiously crawled over my legs to lie beside me, his fingers entangling themselves within the lush thickness of my hair as his tongue slipped into my mouth hungrily. When he felt my tongue meet with his, he let out this adorable little sigh, and his left cheek twitched with anticipation. He became aggravated with the stuffed bear limiting his space, so he broke apart the kiss to speak.

"Can I move this?"

I nodded eagerly and pulled him down to me before he even got a chance to fling the bear to the beanbag in the opposite corner of my room. He tossed the flowers onto my nightstand and kicked his shoes off, cupping my cheeks softly with his hands as he turned my head to the side and nestled his face within the crook of my neck, leaving a trail of kisses.

Whoa there, tiger. I guess now is when I draw the line for that, mister.

"What about Butch?" I asked, breathing heavily against his lips.

Boomer stopped nibbling on my flesh and his eyes flashed up towards mine for a long time, studying my expression. Then, a smile crossed his lips.

"He can wait," he mumbled, and leaned his mouth towards my neck again.

I guess the line will wait, too.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Just in case if anyone misinterpreted that last line of this chapter, Blossom did _not _go farther than kissing Boomer. The "line" determined how long they kissed, not how far they went. Our little Blossy is most definitely still _clean and clear and under control. _XD


	17. Hearts Don't Break Even

**Author's Note: **Brick knows about Boomer and Blossom. XD

Sorry if it was unclear. Short chapter… :\

* * *

**-Brick's Point of View-**

I was up early today. Couldn't sleep. So I just got up around 3:00 a.m. to go sit on the couch in the living room and watch George Lopez. My eyes were squinty and red-rimmed by the time Butch walked in.

"Dude, what is _with _you?" he said, grimacing at the sight of me. I probably looked like a dirty old caveman with my wild hair nearly blinding me, and my scruffy stubble shielding my cheeks and chin made me look like a mental asylum escapee. My leg hair had grown pretty long and curly, too. My arm hair stretched to the backs of my hands and my knuckles. I didn't even know hair could accumulate on your hands, actually.

"Nothin'."

"Yeah, sure. You look like you could be my dad. That's how old you look. When did you take a shower, anyway?" Butch added, opening up a carton of milk.

"Um…the other day."

"Dude…you're sprung."

"Am not!" I retorted, glaring at him.

"Yes, you are. You've never been this hung up on a girl before."

"I'm not hung up on her."

"Yes, you are."

"Whatever, dude."

Then, as if on cue, Boomer bounded into the room and sat down beside Butch, nothing but baggy gym shorts on. He looked directly at me, and I sneered back at him. His eyes widened and he lowered his gaze to the glass table. Then the phone rang. It was right beside me, but as soon as I glanced at the caller ID and saw the name _Utonium _I felt as if I was about to hurl. She was calling. But she was calling for _Boomer. _Not for me, but for _Boomer._

I think I'm going to be sick.

"Get the phone, Boomer," Butch demanded, shoving a spoonful of Lucky Charms into his mouth. Boomer sprang to his feet and walked towards me. I swear I could have seen him smile, because he knows who's calling. And he wants me to know, too.

"Can I have the phone?" he asked quietly, pleading silently with his eyes.

"I don't know, can you?" I growled, pushing the phone off of the couch. Boomer gave me a lingering stare before kneeling down and picking up the receiver. He answered it on the fourth ring and pressed it to his ear.

"Hello? Yeah. Hey, Blossom. Really? I'm sorry to hear that. I'll be over there in a few minutes, okay? Unlock the doors for me. Don't cry, okay? Okay. Bye."

He hung up the phone and dashed to the bathroom, I'm assuming to wash his "perfect" hair and brush his "perfect" teeth. He returned shortly after, pulling a Ralph Lauren polo shirt over his bare chest. I guess he always was a gay preppy boy.

"What's all this about?" Butch asked, glancing at me from the corner of his eye as if to say, 'are you gonna help with this?'

"Gotta go. It's Blossom. Her dad died today. She needs me."

_She needs me. She needs me. She needs me._

I immediately got up from the sofa and launched the remote across the room, watching angrily as it broke in half against the surface of the wall. Butch looked from me to Boomer. Boomer just stood there, staring at me intently. I think it was the first time he's really looked at me and hasn't looked away in fear. Now that he had Blossom, I guess he was brave all of a sudden. The little bitch. I'll show him.

Then, Boomer did something I would never expect from him. He walked up to me, head held high, shoulders rolling back as he walked. He was only inches from me now.

In one breath, he whispered," I love her. Deal with it."

And then he was gone.

It was then and there when the barrier protecting my heart finally shattered.

* * *

**-Blossom's Point of View-**

No, it couldn't be possible. He couldn't really leave us, could he? No. He wouldn't. He shouldn't.

But he did. And now I was just as lonely as I had been when Brick left me.

I couldn't believe that my father had finally died. I felt horrible because Bubbles and Buttercup were there when he died, but where was I? Oh, yeah. I was at Boomer's house tonguing him down on the couch. Just proves what kind of daughter I am.

A knock on the door brought me to my dreadful reality. I got up and unlocked the door, wiping my eyes as the blinding sunlight filtered in through the window.

Boomer walked in, his cheeks red with anger.

"Hey," he said stiffly, walking past me and sitting on the couch.

"Hey."

I sat down beside him and grabbed onto his shirt collar, rolling myself on top of him.

"Wait, what are you doing?" he asked as I brought his face up to meet mine.

"Um, trying to make out, what are _you _doing?" I said, slightly annoyed.

He pushed me off of him and stared at me, a confused expression on his face.

"I thought you wanted to talk."

"No."

I pressed him down onto the sofa and attempted to kiss him, but he turned his head so my lips met his cheek instead of his lips.

"Boomer, what the hell?"

"I wanna talk, Blossom," he replied, sitting up.

"Talking doesn't solve anything. I just want to forget about everything right now, and you're not exactly helping with that."

"What does making out all the time solve? I swear, it's like every time I come over all you wanna do is make out. We never talk anymore," he whined, pouting childishly.

I crawled away from him, to the far end of the couch, folding my arms over my chest.

"Gosh, Boomer, what's your problem today?" I huffed.

"Baby, I just really want to talk. I think it would be good for you. You need to talk, and—"

"No, I don't, Boomer. _You_ want to talk, not me. I thought you could understand that."-

"Blossom, stop being so difficult. Just, please, _talk_ to me. I'm here."

"I don't want to talk about it, Boomer."

"But you _need_ to, Blossom. Forgetting about it won't help at all, babe."

"Boomer, don't start. You're being annoying."

"And you're being childish."

"No, I'm _not_, Boomer!"

"Why are you throwing yourself at me?"

"Why don't you want me?"

My voice cracked at the last sentence, and it took a stream of wet tears cascading down my face to know that I was crying now. All traces of anger slipped from his face, and his eyebrows furrowed in guilt and concern.

"Gosh, Blossom, I'm sorry," he said, crawling over to me and kissing my cheek apologetically.

It didn't help. I rolled over on my stomach and buried my face into the arm of the sofa, ignoring Boomer's touch.

"Blossom, please, don't do this to me. I'm really sorry. We can make out. All you want. How about it?" he added, leaving a trail of desperate kisses along my neck. I was sobbing by now. Wasn't crying over Professor. Didn't care about Boomer. Didn't _need_ Boomer. He was nice, maybe too nice for my liking. But I wanted Brick. _Needed_ Brick. And that was something that Boomer could never understand.

"Blossom, please," he whined, lifting me up by my arms and cradling me against his chest. He kissed me on my lips, and I guess I gave in. My tears slid against his cheek as his tongue traced along mine. It was a good ten minutes before he broke away.

When our lips were parted about an inch's distance, he opened his mouth to speak.

"I love you," he whispered. I looked up at him, noticed that his eyes were reddened and tears were threatening to spill out.

"I love you, too," I replied, my voice choking.

He pulled away from me, bewildered. I grabbed a tuft of his hair and pulled him back to me, pressing our lips together.

I had just made him the happiest guy alive, yet I felt so _hollow. _I felt as if I had told him a big, fat _lie._

He pulled me closer to him, kept repeating how much he loved me and how long he had waited to tell me this. I felt terrible, because I knew that Boomer's heart was probably pounding with emotion, while mine was a barren wasteland of shattered dreams and broken illusions.

I wasn't supposed to feel like this. I was supposed to feel happy and joyous and excited to finally love someone, but I felt like the polar opposite. I didn't love him. I mean, I loved him as more of a friend. A really good friend. But never love-love. Friend-love.

It was when he pulled his shirt off that I realized we had to stop.

"Actually, Boomer," I began, inching away from him a bit," I have to tell you something."

He smiled, and kissed me on my cheek.

"Sure, go ahead."

I took a deep breath, closed my eyes.

"I think it'd be better if we were just friends."

After a long pause of silence, I opened one eye cautiously. He stared back at me in astonishment, pain and heartbreak etched across his features. I had just given him the world and snatched it right back from his grip. I felt like a criminal, stealing people's hearts and returning it in a broken and shattered form. It wasn't like me. I shouldn't have strung him along like I did.

"Wh-what?" he finally mouthed, his voice barely a whisper.

"Boomer, we, I mean…we weren't meant for each other."

"So you're saying that you're giving this all up," he concluded, his eyes closed.

"Please, Boomer, don't be angry with me. I love you as a friend, and we can always _be_ friends. We can talk about this," I soothed, reaching for him.

"Don't give me that bullshit!" he cried, pushing me off of him. I stumbled off of him and sat down beside him on the couch.

"Boomer, I'm—"

"Sorry? For stringing me along? For crushing my heart? For ruining me? For lying to me when you're clearly in love with my brother?" he mocked incredulously, his voice accusing and cold.

"Gosh, Boomer, don't be like this," I groaned, snuggling up close to him.

"Oh, right. I should just accept it and smile because I'm _Boomer. _I always accept insincere apologies and I never, ever hold grudges. I'm just this sweet little boy who no one takes seriously because—can you imagine—Boomer doesn't have feelings! He never gets heartbroken 'cause he's just so gawddamn perfect, y'know?"

"Boomer, I'm sorry," I apologized again, kissing him on his cheek. He pushed me off of him, which was to be expected, and stood up, pulling his shirt down over his head.

"No, you know what, Blossom? _I'm_ sorry. Sorry for not being an asshole and treating you like a worthless whore and actually being there for you and loving you. Sorry for _that."_

He walked along to the front door, me behind him, tugging on his sleeve. Just as he opened the door, he turned around.

"You know what else I'm sorry for?" he asked rhetorically.

He answered his own question by sneering," Sorry for not being sorry anymore."

A tear slid down his cheek as he said this and he hung his head in shame. I knew how hard it must have been for him. I knew, because _I _was that person. That same person who thought someone loved them, only to find out they've been toying with their emotions the whole time as a worthless experiment, a way to protect their own feelings and avoid feeling the pain that _they_ felt when they were that same experiment, the same person who got heartbroken for a reason beyond them. I was that person because of Brick. And now Boomer was that person because of _me._

I'm so damn selfish.

Why did heartbreak have to be that much harder with dealing with rather than physical pain?

When I looked up, Boomer was gone, and now I had no one.

* * *

**-Boomer's Point of View-**

I drove home in silence, my mind hazed over with emotion. I felt hatred, love, heartbreak, anger, and grief all at the same time, and it was unbearable. As soon as I pulled into the driveway, I realized one thing:

Girls would come and go, but brothers would love you so.

That was the saying that was imprinted on one of our birthday cards from Grandpa. He passed away, but he always taught us that family would be forever. On Butch's sixteenth birthday, Grandpa took him to get his very first tattoo, and to this day, across Butch's back in big, bold black letters, read:

Bros before hoes.

Remembering how close Brick and I used to be made even more tears roll down my cheek. I needed to fix this. _We_ needed to fix this. He could have Blossom. I still loved her a lot, sure, but they _needed_ each other. Blossom didn't want me. She wanted Brick, couldn't survive without him. And he needed to fix them. Seeing my brother finally happy was enough motivation for me to cut the engine, hop out of the car, dash through the door, and burst through Brick's room.

"Have you ever heard of knocking?" he hissed, not bothering to even acknowledge my presence with a glance.

"We need to talk," I said firmly, slamming the door behind me. He slowly turned around, his lips a tight line of annoyance. Then, I saw what was in his hands. It glistened and shimmered a metallic silver, and his finger was on the trigger.

"_We _don't need to talk about _anything."_

My expression changed from confusion to anger to sheer fury and rage in seconds.

"Dude…what are you doing?"

He looked down at the gun in his hands, avoiding my glare. That made me even more furious.

"I _said_, what the fuck are you doing?" I screamed, my voice rising with every word. He still refused to answer my question, instead staring at the gun.

"Are you some fucking coward or something?"

I stomped towards him and snatched the gun from his grip. He stared up at me shamefully.

"There's no way my plan's gonna work now…she loves you and she forgot all about me," he whispered.

Then and there, I lost it. Everything. I lost my mind. I lost my soul. I lost Blossom. I lost the will to live. And I was now on the verge of losing Brick.

I punched him square in his jaw and he just sat there, absorbing the pain. Tears were springing to my eyes. My shoulders were rising with every deep, ragged breath. My mind was hazed. My vision was blurred. My fist was still trembling, and by now my voice was quivering with every word.

"She's in fucking love with you! How could you say that?" I hollered, finally letting my emotions take control of me. This is Boomer. This is what it feels like to not worry about saying the wrong thing, not worry about whose heart I'm breaking or whose feelings get hurt by my words. I've had enough. Fuck feelings. I'm a gawddamn monster. And I welcomed the feeling, let it wash over me, take over my body.

"No she isn't," he choked out, still stunned by my blow.

I stared at him with wet eyes, tears steadily streaming down my cheeks.

"You're a fucking selfish asshole. Have you lost your gawddamn mind?" I seethed, struggling to calm my breathing.

"She loves you, Boomer."

"No, she doesn't! I'm tired of you not fucking listening to me!" I screamed, launching the gun across the room. It smacked against the wall, but it didn't break. I turned back to Brick, and by now, he was being a submissive little bitch, staring up at me with terrified eyes.

"She used me to get over _you! _Fuck, Brick! I thought you'd know! But you're too busy being an ignorant little shit to take other people's feelings into consideration. Gawddammit, I'm fucking tired of this bullshit! Tired of people getting hurt for no damn reason at all! She told me she fucking _loved_ me, Brick. But look at me now! She told me we were better off being friends! She loves you, and you're too much of an asshole to see that!"

After a long pause of silence and me finally calming down, I sat down beside Brick, my eyes still red.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, tilting my head back as a final tear slid down my cheek.

"Blossom and I…we're over. She loves you, not me. I don't want to fight over her, 'cause it was getting out of hand. You're my brother, and I hate that we let something like that come between us. I don't want you to hate me."

He stared at me intently for a really long time, not blinking, not saying anything.

"I'm sorry," he finally mumbled.

That was enough to calm me down. I grabbed Brick's shoulders and pressed up against him in a firm hug. I didn't care if he thought it was awkward. I didn't care what anyone thought anymore, because I had my brother back, and everything would be all right.

* * *

**-Brick's Point of View-**

Today, Berserk wasn't at school. I gave her a big ol' wad of cash, consisting of nothing but hundred-dollar bills. Told her to go take her friends out to Florida or something 'cause I loved her so much and wanted her to be happy. She'd be gone for a few days, and this was the perfect time to get together one of the final parts of the plan.

I looked at Boomer.

"Are you sure?" I asked uncertainly.

"Go for it," he approved, giving me an assuring wave.

I sighed and walked out of the cafeteria, walking towards Blossom's locker. I knew she was there, because every time she was sad, she never ate in the lunchroom and always stayed at her locker. I felt like hurling, and my head was swimming with possibilities. Finally, my opportunity presented itself right in front of my face, in all its beautiful, redheaded glory. Luckily for me, she was turned towards her locker, all her attention focused on her books.

I quietly walked behind her and rested my chin on the top of her head, wrapping my arms around her neck loosely.

"Hey there," I whispered, sliding my lips across her head ever so slightly, just as I practiced.

She reached up and touched my arms lightly with her hands, holding onto them. I think she knew that I wasn't Boomer, so she was probably racking her mind of who else it could have been. She most likely eliminated the possibility that it could have been me behind her, hugging her so closely.

"Brick?" she said quietly, closing her locker.

"Mhm."

I swear, her knees almost gave in when I answered her.

"What are you doing?" she asked, trying to pry my arms from her neck.

"Something I've been missing for a real long time."

She was quiet for a long time, and for a moment, I thought it wouldn't be so hard to win her back.

"Do you think I'm going to honestly go back to you? After everything you've put me through so shamelessly?" she asked incredulously, turning her head to sneer at me.

It hurt. It hurt really badly, but I couldn't show it.

"I didn't expect you to."

That shut her up.

"Then why are you here? To hurt me some more?"

"I didn't mean to hurt you. I never did."

"Then why did you leave?"

"I had to."

She turned around, shoving me off of her.

"What the hell is your problem? Do you really think it's that easy? You think you can just break my heart and stomp all over it then win me back over with a few cheesy lines?"

She didn't wait for me to answer.

"You're irrelevant to me. I hate you."

She began to walk off, but I grabbed her hand and swirled her back around, pressing her against the locker. She wriggled against me and avoided my eye contact.

"Look at me," I said firmly. It didn't take long for her to stare at me.

I smirked and got right in her face. When our lips were a mere inch apart, I spoke.

"You're pathetic," I whispered, watching in amusement as her eyes flared up with anger.

Before she had time to reply, I took her bottom lip and sucked on it lightly before taking her whole mouth in mine. I pressed my lips harder against hers and trailed my tongue along hers. I pulled away quickly, leaving her wanting more. She tried to pull me back down towards her, but I kissed her jaw line instead.

"Brick?"

"Mhm?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"I missed you so much," I groaned, burying my face in the crook of her neck and sucking on the skin there. She gasped and struggled against me, but I knew she liked it. I swear she was ticklish.

"Brick, stop," she said, pushing me off of her.

"Why?"

"Because it isn't right."

"How so?" I asked brushing my lips against her earlobe.

"Because you don't love me, and you left me, and you didn't care about how it would hurt me, that's why."

"What would it take for me to make it up to you?" I whispered, leaving a wet kiss on her cheek.

"Nothing, because you can't."

I concealed my pain and laced our fingers together, gazing into her eyes apologetically, wishing that she could somehow sense that I did everything I did for a reason.

She was being cold and icy and had her guard up again, and I didn't want her like that. I wanted her to thaw beneath my touch. I wanted her to melt under my breath. Maybe we could thaw together.

"It hurts a lot, Brick. Gosh, you don't understand."

My eyes flickered up to hers and I noticed that her cheeks were tearstained. Another tear rolled down her cheek, and I kissed it away before it reached the corner of her lips.

"I just don't think I can trust you anymore."

And with that, she wriggled from under me and walked off. And it _hurt._


	18. Closer to the Edge

**Author's Note: **I just loooove the mixed reviews I'm getting from you peoples. XD

Trust me, I get a kick out of reading your comments! Keep 'em coming. :D

Thanks for reading so far.

* * *

**-Blossom's Point of View-**

Gosh, what is his problem? He's been like this since yesterday. He's always staring at me, and it's beginning to make me feel damn self-conscious. He knew he wouldn't be ogling if Berserk were here. What happened to her, anyway? She wasn't here yesterday, and she's absent again today. Did she fall off the edge of the earth or something? Actually, that wasn't such a horrible possibility…

I looked up at him out of the corner of my eye and he was _still _staring. I tried to avert my gaze to my locker combination, but I could still feel his intent gaze boring into my back. He just stood there and stared. It was a bit intimidating, and being observed under an invisible microscope isn't exactly the best feeling in the world. I quirked an eyebrow at him through the mirror in the back of my locker, but his absentminded expression didn't waver.

"What's your problem? Why do you keep staring at me?" I finally snapped, turning around to face him.

"Because I have to tell you something but you won't listen," he replied sullenly.

"How do you know that?" I asked defensively.

"Because I just _do."_

"Ugh, forget it."

Well, then. Attitude much?

"Gosh. You don't have to be so mean about it."

"_You're_ talking about _me_ being mean? _Are you really?"_

"I have a reason to be. You're lucky I'm even _conversing_ with you."

He looked me up and down slowly, then sneered at me.

"Don't flatter yourself, honey. Arrogance doesn't look quite so hot on you."

"Excuse me?"

"You act like _I'm_ the only bad guy here."

I snapped my head around at him angrily, my nostrils flaring with rage, my eyes wide with fury.

"I beg your pardon? Are you _not_ the reason why this all happened?"

"If you knew the reason, you'd understand. But you don't even make an attempt to hear me out, so I don't care anymore."

_I don't care anymore. I don't care anymore. I don't care anymore._

His last string of bitter words punctuated my mind and rang in my ears menacingly. He didn't care? Was this some kind of joke? Did he not understand how much pain he caused me on a daily basis for even _looking_ at me? Was he blind?

"There's no point in trying to hear you out. All you do is lie. Stop trying to turn this all on me."

"_Right._ Because you're just a fucking little angel, aren't you?" he mocked coldly.

"Well, I certainly didn't do anything to you to deserve _this," _I mumbled, my voice slipping into a faint whisper as the tears pricked against my eyelids.

I couldn't cry in front of him. It was seen as a weakness to him.

He scoffed at me.

"You're really selfish to think that. You're pathetic and weak. And, please, for the love of grace, stop crying; I didn't even say anything to you," he grumbled with a roll of his eyes.

I wiped my eyes obediently like a frightened little child, which I hated because it made me feel weak and soulless and diminished to practically nothing. My reddened eyes flickered up to his, and I swear his expression faltered and wavered and appeared as if his cold, phlegmatic façade was about to shatter in his fragments and crumble to his feet any second now, before he averted his gaze to the floor for a fraction of a second then back up to me, his cold expression returning.

"Please, stop crying," he repeated as another stubborn tear tumbled down my cheek.

"I'm not crying," I choked out between heavy gasps. I hated it when I cried. My sobbing wasn't gentle and beautiful and silent like Bubbles'; it was ugly, and my face becomes blotchy and red and swollen and my voice sputters and breaks. I can hardly choke out a word I'm breathing so hard. By now, my shoulders are heaving and my breath is hitching in my throat and my lips are trembling and I'm shaking uncontrollably and snot is streaming down my face, mixing in with the traces of my tears. Students in the hallway are beginning to stop and stare at Brick and I now, and Brick is getting angrier and angrier by the second.

"Shut up," he growls in an exasperated whisper, pressing our foreheads together so no one could hear us.

"I-I-I-can't h-help it," I sputter out, turning away from him.

Brick looks around frantically at the other students, sending them a nothing-to-see-here-keep-it-moving kind of glare. A teacher pokes her head out of a classroom and gives me a sympathetic look before shutting the door softly again.

"Blossom Utonium, shut the hell up and stop fucking crying!"

Somehow, that makes me sob even louder. I suppress my bawling with the sleeve of my jacket and cry into it as I feel Brick's hand grab my shoulder. He whirled me around to face him and grasped me by my wrist, an exasperated and furious look upon his face. Before I have a chance to relieve myself of the long line of saliva connecting my cheek to my arm, he snatched me away and led me down the hallway towards the front doors of the school. Letting go for only a brief moment to push the doors open, he shoved me outside and followed closely behind me, holding my wrists behind my back as if I were his prisoner.

I peered up at the sky. It was dark and hazy and gray and looked as if the sky was about to tear open any moment and drench us in liquid animosity. At least if it started raining, then Brick didn't have to see me cry again.

"Where are we—"

"Shut _up," _he whispers, guiding me to his car.

He lets go of my hands and fishes around in his pockets and pulls out his car keys, unlocking the door for me. When he notices my hesitation, he walks around to the passenger side, snatches the door open, shoves me in, and slams the door behind me. He shuffles back to the driver side and slips into the car, shutting the door behind him. I can tell he's really pissed off at me for embarrassing him in the middle of the hallway, and I can't choose between being angry at him for not caring or being scared out of my mind that he's going to punch me right in my face and spit such words as "bitch" and "slut" at me.

He drummed his fingers along the dashboard, then slid his hand over to the steering wheel and tapped against it harshly as he glared out the windshield. I was growing more apprehensive with every finger tap, and I looked out of the window miserably, mentally preparing myself for the worst.

"Why are you _doing_ this to me?"

I turned towards him, but he didn't return my gaze. After a long pause of silence, Brick let out an impatient groan and turned to me. A tear rolled down my cheek and I wiped it away. It took all my might to look him in the eye and not look away in fear, but I did it.

"What are you talking about?"

He groaned again, then leaned across the armrest towards me, not stopping until our faces were just barely two inches apart.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You act like I'm the only motherfucking criminal here. You act like you're the only one who's hurt."

I shook my head in confusion and quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Oh my fucking goodness!" he yelled, slamming his hands against the steering wheel. My eyes widened in astonishment and I cowered against the door, feeling behind me for the door handle.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him, meeting me again halfway at the armrest.

"You're not leaving," he growled, pulling our faces close again. I whimpered in reply and felt another hot tear cascade down my face.

"Why are you doing this to me?" he repeated viciously, sneering at me.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I whispered, the fear obvious in my eyes.

He let go of my wrist and scoffed at me.

"You prance around here like you own the gawddamn place, going off and dating Boomer then breaking up with him like that. Did you want to get back at me or something? Is that what that was?"

"Of course not! Boomer actually cared about me and wasn't a total jerk like you."

"I'm a jerk because you make me this way."

"I don't make you _any_ way. You make _yourself_ that way."

He turned towards the windshield again, slipping into a subconscious trance as he drummed his fingers along the steering wheel again. I was scared now. He could do anything. _Anything. _

Then, he turned to me slowly, a menacing scowl upon his face.

"Get out. Now."

I faltered for a second, then stumbled out of the door. He followed out and slammed the door shut, grabbing my arm again and leading me towards the gates of the schoolyard.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked in protest.

"None of your gawddamn business."

"We can't skip school—"

"_We're not going to school."_

I shut my mouth and let him lead me until we eventually arrived at the park. It was deserted completely, and the swings tittered back and forth eerily, the metal between them creaking.

He jerked me forward and walked me towards a swing, plopping me down into it and sitting beside me silently.

I glanced at him, noticed that his lips were a tight, thin line of resentment. He slowly returned my glance, letting it linger for a fraction of a second longer than it should have. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat and stole another glance at him. This time, he was staring again. I stared back for a few seconds until I couldn't take it anymore and tears pricked my eyes again. He swallowed, inching his swing towards me and tilting his face to my shoulder, resting his chin on it. I bit my lip in a desperate attempt to stop my trembling as another growl of thunder tore through the quiet.

"I need you," he whispered, gazing up at me.

* * *

**-Brick's Point of View-**

"I need you."

It came out more desperate and pitiful than I had planned. I hope she doesn't notice that I'm about to crumble to pieces. I know that it's about time for the plan to be fully executed. I know this, and I'm dreading that very day ahead of me, counting down on my mental calendar, already knowing in my mind that that day will be my worst; the remaining puzzle piece to my heart will crumble, I'll never be able to live it down, Blossom will never be able to let me in again. I want her. I need her. I need _this, _whatever _it _is. I know she hates me and I know it's out of my reach, but there's a smoldering flame inside of me that's burning and blazing with intensity, surging into something more than lusting after her forgiveness.

I knew she didn't know what to say, so I let the statement hang suspended in the air. It wasn't meant to be replied to, actually.

I closed my eyes and buried my face in the fabric of her jacket, letting out a quiet sigh. After a long pause of silence, she shifted a bit in her seat, and I peered up at her. A tear rolled down her cheek and she sniffled; her bottom lip was trembling. _Aw, baby, don't cry, I've got you._

I extended a hand and pressed my palm up against hers, staring her right in the eye to let her know that I'm not going to hurt her anymore. I'm through with this. It's tearing me apart, and it isn't worth it anymore. I'll give her all of me if she lets me have all of her. _All _of her. I want her so damn bad, and part of that stems from my intentions in the beginning. I still want that, but for different reasons. I still _need_ it. I need it to know that she's willing. Willing to go that extra mile for me and make my wildest fantasies come true.

"You _scare_ me," she whimpers, her voice quivering.

"I need you to save me," I whisper back, lacing our fingers together. She looks down at our hands and back up at me. Another tear falls. I hate seeing her like this, broken and untrusting and hurt.

_Please save me, Blossom, baby, I need you._

"I don't think I can anymore."

"You can. You _can."_

"Please, stop," she pleads, giving me a desperate frown.

"But I can't. I need you. I want you. Want you to save me," I reply honestly, tilting my face up to hers so our foreheads met.

"Save you from what?" she whispers, and I know that she's scared and she doesn't want to trust me again, so she's trying to appear as if she doesn't already realize this.

"_From me."_

I didn't wait for her to argue any further with me. I captured her lips in mine and kissed her gently, affectionately, stroking her cheek with my free hand and brushing her cheek dry. More streams of moisture trailed down and met my fingers. I brushed them away and gave her all I had, conveying every ounce of emotion I had left into _us. _Not the kiss, not our feelings, but _us, _as a whole. I want this. And I can't believe that I'm this close to having it. Finally. What I've always needed in my life, but never found out that I wanted it until I was pushed to my extremes.

The dark sky shifts, my heart races, and suddenly we're drenched in rain. We're kissing in the rain now, and I don't care. All I care about is _us. _Suddenly, I realize just how close we are. How far I'm pushing her. My hand is now under her shirt and caressing the soft skin above her navel. I trace it along a path that spiraled down to her hips. I tug on her pants, and suddenly my heartbeat leaps and skids and pounds in my chest. Her eyes flutter open, and she pulls away from me. No. She can't take herself away from me like that. It's not fair. I wanted her to give me _everything_ she had tonight. Wanted her to want me as much as I wanted her. I wanted to be the one who claimed her innocence, made it mine, kept it under firm lock and key as if it were a precious gem that was bound to be stolen from my grasp at any given moment.

I pressed us together again, trying to get the sparks back, trying to get her to close her eyes again and give up to me. She resisted me and inched away, and the flames sputtered and died.

"What's wrong?" I ask, reaching for her. She knocks my hand away and shakes her head.

"What's _wrong_ with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you pushing me like that?"

"I'm not pushing you; I thought you wanted it, too."

She looked offended. What was there to be offended about? She _should_ be appreciative and happy that I still want her this badly.

"Of course I don't want that! Is that all this is about? Sex?" she snarled incredulously.

"Gosh, baby, of course not. But I _do_ know some ways we could do it without really doing it. You know, oral or something."

She gaped at me in shock.

"What about protection, Brick?"

Ohhh. So this was what her fit was about. I dug in my pocket and managed to fish out a condom. I held it up towards her face with a smile of triumph. She didn't look happy. She looked disgusted.

"I can't believe you had that! I'm _not _having sex with you!" she cried, slapping the condom out of my hand.

"But we don't have to do it-do it. We can just, you know, do it. But not like that. Y'know?" I replied casually.

"Fuck you, Brick! You're a real asshole, you know that?"

"Well, you were the one who asked for fucking protection!" I yelled back in agitation.

"I can't believe you were using me all along for _this," _she muttered in disbelief as her eyes moistened with tears. She rose up from her swing and ran towards the gate.

I couldn't let her get away. Not again.

I ran after her, calling her name out, the only sound responding back to me being the rain echoing my desperate pleas. I rounded the corner and caught her by the little antique shop not too far from the park. I quickened my pace and reached out for her, grabbing her by her arm and pulling her back towards me. She yelled and kicked and screamed and threw a temper tantrum with all her might, but I pushed her up against the wall of the shop and kissed her neck desperately.

"Stop! Get off of me!" she shrieked, pounding onto my back with her fists.

"No, I need this. Please, just give me this already," I whimpered, pressing up against her and groaning against her skin. The rain pellets drummed against my back with intensity, and my skin was slick with rainwater and Blossom's tears.

"I guess it doesn't matter about our feelings anymore," she whispered as I traced circles along her neck with my tongue.

"Of course it does. Sex and emotion go hand in hand, babe."

She wriggled from underneath me and squeezed away from me. She stared at me, her wet eyes reflecting hurt and pain and disbelief. She gave me one last look before turning and running away. _Again._

_Aw, baby, don't cry, I've got you._

_Please save me, Blossom, baby, I need you._

* * *

**-Boomer's Point of View-**

Today after school, I found Blossom around the side of the building, sitting all alone. I still wasn't really over everything that happened with us, but I couldn't just leave her there by herself.

"Hey, Blossom," I greeted quietly as I walked up to her. She looked up at me and averted her gaze to the ground.

"Thought you hated me."

"Course not," I answered, sitting down beside her with a smile.

"So what happened with you?"

She frowned.

"What would you do if someone was making sexual advances on you, but they were doing it out of grief and thought that emotion and sex are one in the same?"

Ah, so this was about Brick.

"Well, I mean, that's kind of happened to me before," I began, earning an embarrassed look from Blossom," but just tell him that it hurts to be used and sex isn't the only way to convey feelings."

"He doesn't believe me. He thinks I was overreacting earlier when I pushed him away."

"That's just Brick. Really. Think about it. He likes sex. A lot. So it's no surprise that he believes that feelings are automatically associated with screwin'. All Brick has ever known to turn to when he has a problem is sex."

"I see. But he still didn't have to pressure me like that."

"True. He probably knows that by now, and he's miserable and wallowing in pity like the asshole of a person he is. Gotta love 'em though, right?"

Creepy, awkward, tense silence. She stood up.

"Well, thanks for the talk, Boom. Love ya—as a friend."

That phrase still left a queasy tingling sensation in the pit of my stomach, which wasn't good because when I wasn't over an ex, I became obsessed, and I always thought of what it could have been or what it should have been or what I could have or should have done to make it last, which was precisely what was happening to me now. My mind was spinning, and my face went ashen. _Should've, would've, could've, should've, would've, could've…_

"Hey, Blossom?" I called out weakly. She turned around.

"Yeah, Boomer?"

"Please don't say that. It makes me feel raw and makes my insides ache."

She smiled and nodded before walking out of the gates. I shook my head and thought for a long time before I grabbed my backpack and headed for the gates.

_Should've, would've, could've, should've, would've, could've…_

* * *

**-Brick's Point of View-**

I tossed and turned in my bed tonight. Couldn't sleep. Her tearstained face left an imprint in my mind. Her mournful sobbing and frightened whimpering never left my subconscious, creating a permanent playlist that fit my guilt to a fucking tee. Fuck, why didn't I stop? She wasn't ready for that, and I pushed her too far, stretched her limits past her comfort zone and tried to bring her miles beyond what she was used to. I can't believe I let my lust cloud my better judgment.

_You scare me._

_Please, stop._

_Why are you pushing me like that?_

_I guess it doesn't matter about our feelings anymore._

Why, oh why, did I have to be such an asshole? Fuck, I was a horrible, horny bastard. She probably never wanted to see my face again. Probably hated me. But I didn't care, and it didn't matter if she hated my guts, because it would be all over soon.

And with that thought, I was finally able to get some sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yuup short chapter. :P


	19. You're My Priority

**Author's Note: **"Jar of Hearts" by Christina Perri inspired this chapter. T-T

BTW, there's gonna be some corny convo at the end. Like, the kind at the end of a battle scene in a movie. XD

* * *

It was all piecing together perfectly. Everything was playing out just as I had wanted it to. My chances of finishing it off completely were half in half. Either everything could go absolutely right, or everything could go absolutely wrong. But if I was careful and analyzed every possible outcome and calculated all of the odds impeccably and, without a doubt, perfectly, then I could finally break free from this mental imprisonment. I could escape my spiritual jail cell and live. Live with Blossom. If she wanted to.

But if I timed anything even a fraction of a second later than I should have, everything will take a drastic turn for the worst. Berserk will notice my apprehension and pick up on it and study it. But, of course, I need not worry about my facial expressions giving away my emotions. I was unbreakably phlegmatic when I wanted to be, and I'm quite moody; I could be smiling one minute, then frowning the next. She'd never notice the difference in my attitude, would she? Besides, I was a master of disguise. I have been widely known for my cold façade, and for years I've always used it for my own selfish reasoning. At least now I could do it without a doubt in my mind that it was for the right reasons. I owe it to myself. I owe it to Berserk. I owe it to _Blossom._

Damn, she needs this more than anything. My poor baby is so confused and frazzled and scared by now; she probably thinks that I've given up on her. Never that. Maybe my plan needn't have been so damn extravagant and confusing, or maybe even this tragic, but I wasn't exactly thinking when I formulated it up. I mean, I was thinking, of course, but I wasn't thinking _cunningly. _I should have taken all possibilities and adjusted them at all different angles and taken various perspectives into consideration. I should have asked my self," How would this affect Blossom? How could this hurt her? How much would it take for me to make Berserk suspicious? Why am I doing this in the first place for a girl I cared nothing about and only lusted after for sex?"

That last question really struck a nerve in me. I sat quietly on the floor beside my locker, leaning my head back against the cold metal and closing my eyes and inhaling and _thinking, _something that should have been used more often when devising this plot. Now what would I do? I couldn't turn back. Too many hearts had been tortured through this process. I guess now was the time. The time when I need to finally stand the fuck up for my actions and face the grief. The sadness. The heartbreak. The regret. Damn, it's gonna hurt. And Blossom will be there watching me as the final barrier around my heart disintegrates and falls to her feet in surrender. I was going to cry in front of her. I was going to throw a fit in front of her. I was going to _give myself up_ to her.

"Brick? What's wrong?"

I lifted my head slightly to see that Berserk was standing right in front of me, a puzzled expression upon her face. She looked so…innocent. I could feel those wide fuchsia eyes extracting the emotion right out of me. Tears pricked against my heavy eyelids. I swallowed the lump in my throat and avoided her gaze. I buried my face in my sleeve, didn't want her to see me vulnerable like this, didn't want to look at her face because I knew if I did then I would break down.

But she deserved to see me like this, and she deserved at least a part of my heart that she used to have under lock and key, and she deserved to have every part of me but I couldn't give that to her because some mysterious force has reserved me for _Blossom. _I'm her fucking property; I want her to kiss me and touch me and tell me how much she's missed me, but I don't want it to be like her relationship with Boomer. I don't want her to love me and leave me and toss my heart out; I want her to stay with me forever and grow gray hairs with me. I'll never get tired of her, and Berserk will never get tired of me, which is why she'll never be truly happy with anyone else and she deserves to be put out of her misery because I'm all Blossom's. I owe Berserk and Blossom so much and maybe this is my payback for using girls for sex for all these years without a single trace of remorse. Lesson learned. I'll never screw anybody over like that again. Maybe this is how I made other girls feel when I tricked them into having sex with me then left them. I had scarred them, just like this crazy relationship has scarred me.

But I don't want to hurt anybody anymore, and I don't want to _be_ hurt.

"Brick, baby, what's wrong?"

And suddenly, her presence was right beside me, and her arms were around my shoulders and her breath was tickling my neck and her cheek was pressed against mine.

I lost it then and there.

The tears flew from my eyes in a steady stream and my shoulders were heaving and I was quivering and quaking uncontrollably—just how I had made Blossom cry only yesterday. But, fuck, it hurt so damn much, and I was happy and sad at the same time to have Berserk by my side so loyally, even when I had put her through so much and continued to take and take and take but never stopped stealing pieces of her heart for a minute to _give._

"Brick? Was it something I did? I'll go, if you want," she offered sincerely, wiping my cheeks dry to no prevail.

"Don't go," I choked out. It was a hoarse, raspy whisper that was barely audible, but I knew she heard it and she understood it, because she was the first girl to look beyond my emotionless cloak that hid my true feelings and _hear_ my silent pleas for help and _understand_ my needs and wants and meet them without hesitation. I owe her so much. I owe her _so_ fucking much…

"I'm so sorry," I sobbed, pressing my mouth against the crook in her neck to muffle my cries. She stroked my hand affectionately and understandingly and shushed me quietly in an attempt to soothe me. If only she knew how much emotion I was feeling right now. It was too much. I closed my eyes tightly and pressed my palms against hers, lacing our fingers together in a secure clasp. My fingernails dug into her skin and I grinded my teeth in an attempt to shy away from reality. She let out a whimper and I snapped my eyes open, slackening my grip on her hands. She let out a sigh and I captured her mouth in mine, not knowing any other way to express myself to her. She understood my desperate actions and leaned into me, knowing that I was reciting to her a love story gone wrong without letting any words slip out of my mouth and ruin this moment. _Our_ moment. Because she needed this, and I needed to give it to her so I could forgive myself later on and remind myself that I was all she had. She let out another little sigh, and I broke down again. I didn't want to hurt her. I couldn't do this anymore.

My pulse raced with affection. My vision hazed and blurred. My mind raced with possibilities, and I realized then that there was no turning back.

I was going to do this.

* * *

**-Blossom's Point of View-**

Brick's put me through so much bullshit I don't know whether to still have feelings for him or not. But it isn't that easy. I can't just forget about him now. He's a part of me. He's consumed me. He's scarred me, and I hate it.

As I had suspected, as soon as Berserk came back to school he pretended like nothing ever happened between us. She just has him wrapped around her little finger, and she freaking _loves _it. She just takes so much amusement in how irritated I get. I'm so angry and emotional and bitter all the damn time and I don't know what to do with myself anymore. It really sucks when the person who you're still hung up on has moved on to bigger (and easier) things. I didn't see what Berserk had that I didn't. If he left me for superficial reasoning I was going to damn near explode, because I could run circles around her in the looks department. Maybe I was just being paranoid, or overreacting, but I couldn't help it. When you're in such a horrible state of mind, negative things just slip into your subconscious without permission.

I really hoped that he didn't really like her. I mean, really, Berserk is an ex. They're called _exes _for a reason. She needs to move on to a new piece of meat, because that's all that she wants from him anyway; I'm sure of it. Well, actually, I don't know what she wants from him, but I'm assuming highly likely things here. She needs to get run over by an eighteen-wheeler, then be resurrected from the dead, only to be served on a dinner plate with an apple in her mouth to the lions at the circus. Brick doesn't need her. She just makes it _extremely_ easy for him.

As soon as I strode across the front lawn of the school, I figured it was just my lucky day. There, so conveniently blocking the entrance to the school, was Brick and Berserk, making out. They were all over each other, and it made me feel sick and nauseous with hatred and envy. I just really wanted to make a big scene out of it and burst out crying so Brick could throw Berserk to the side and rush to my assistance and kiss me. Even better would be if I snatched Berserk off of him and showed her how Brick likes to be kissed. I mean, she was doing it completely and utterly _wrong. _Brick doesn't like sloppy, slobbery kisses, and he _hates _when you hold onto his neck because he claims that it's corny. She probably threw herself at him, and knowing Brick, he just couldn't resist the crabs-infested bitch. You could tell he just really wanted to toss Berserk to the side and grab me in his arms and make out with me. He was just waiting for me to make a move, probably. I could read his expression like the back of my very own hand, and I could pretty much guess that he was so bored with her that he didn't know what to do with himself.

Then, if that was true, then why didn't he give me the slightest bit of attention when I cleared my throat in front of them?

Maybe he didn't hear me. I cleared my throat again. Berserk's eyes snapped open, and she smiled deviously, pulling Brick closer to her. Her tongue was probing in places it really shouldn't have been. They should be slapped with a detention for PDA.

"Ex_cuse _me!" I said angrily. Brick immediately let go of Berserk and looked up at me, giving me an apologetic gaze before scooting out of my way. How could he?

For the remainder of the day, I was in a really pissed mood. I didn't want to talk to anybody, and I glared at anyone who attempted to converse with me. Brick kept staring at me all through chemistry class, but I wasn't having it. I was so furious with him I couldn't even stand to be in his presence. During lunch period, he caught me at my locker, but I avoided him and walked right past him, making certain to add an exasperated huff for emphasis.

I guess he gave up around the end of the day, because he stayed with his brothers and Berserk until we went home.

* * *

**-Brick's Point of View-**

"So you really think it all boils down to this, huh? I mean, you're really going through with this?" Boomer asked slowly, enunciating and drawling out every syllable, analyzing each word carefully to fully comprehend my decision.

"I've got no other choice. It's a win-win situation for all of us, I guess," I answered breathily, letting out a sigh as I fumbled around in my drawer.

"Y'know, it doesn't have to be like this."

He came over to me and sat on my bed, staring at me intently as I threw clothes after clothes into a heap on the floor.

"I really hate this. You don't have to do this. As a matter of fact, you shouldn't have done this in the beginning. It just leads to heartbreak, and nobody needs any of that in the world, y'know? There's so much hate and drama and crying and stuff, and I just want it to stop," he went on, averting his gaze to the ceiling thoughtfully. Boomer silently pondered for a while longer, reclining back against the comforter of my bed. He sat up and folded his arms over his chest.

"I mean, no one deserves this. Think about the consequences, Brick, seriously. You could go to jail. Blossom wouldn't want that, would she?"

I turned from my dresser in exasperation, shooting him a frigid glare.

"Look, Boomer. I'm doing this. I don't give a fuck whatever happens to me. I can't live with this anymore. I may as well end it."

"But do you have to end it on such a traumatizing note? What would her family think of you?"

"I don't give a fuck."

"Way to be considerate," he mumbled sarcastically, falling back to the bed again. "Brick, I don't like this fucking idea at all. It's so not like you, and you know it. I think you're just being way irrational and making rash decisions and not thinking it out carefully enough."

"I've been spending months plotting this, Boomer, ain't no turning back!" I finally snapped. Then upon seeing his hurt expression, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"I have to do what needs to be done, Boom," I replied sullenly, feeling around in the corner of a drawer before pulling out the item I was looking for. I traced my fingers along the smooth surface, staring resolutely at the glistening silver coating.

"Brick, please, don't. Think about this, please, before you do something like this."

"If I really do this," I interrupted, my voice low and apprehensive," would you think any less of me?"

I turned towards Boomer, my eyes filled with fear and guilt. He gazed directly at me, then averted his stare towards the carpet.

"I wouldn't. I love you."

Then, he scooted off of the edge of the bed, shuffling over to me. He leaned down and gripped my neck with his arms in a secure hug. Turning his head slightly so his lips were an inch apart from my ear, he sighed, then whispered," Be smart about this, and be _careful_ out there."

His voice was quivering and a tear of his slid down his cheek and met mine. He stood up, looked at me, then carefully at what was in my hands, letting his gaze linger for a while before turning to walk out of my door. He shut it softly behind him, leaving me completely alone with my subconscious thoughts that were tainted with darkness and depression. How could I do this alone? Without anyone to turn to for guidance? Without a shoulder to cry on? Fuck it, I didn't need a damn shoulder. I could suck it up long enough.

I gazed at the item in my palm a long time before finally shoving it into the pocket of my jeans in disgust, snatching my phone from its position on the floor beside me and dialing Berserk's number. It rang three times before she picked up.

"Hey. Yeah. Meet me at the cliff tonight in ten minutes. See you then. Bye."

* * *

"Brick, this is really romantic, baby. You went all out tonight, didn't you?" Berserk said in fascination, gazing at me through her thick mascara-clad eyelashes. I smiled at her and pressed up against her, looking at her directly in the eye and lowering my mouth to hers.

We had been here for an hour now, and it was around time for me to handle what I had originally come here for. It was now or never, and I need to plan everything perfectly. If I did otherwise, then she may notice my awkward behavior.

"I'm really starting to feel that old spark again," I whispered in a husky voice before kissing her lightly on the cheek. She was beaming uncontrollably now, and she laced her fingers with mine before resting her head on my shoulder and staring up at the starlit night sky before us.

"I'm really happy that you finally see things the way I see it. You don't need Blossom. We were just meant for each other, baby," she giggled, tracing a finger along my jaw line. I playfully caught it between my lips and she giggled again before kissing me on my forehead. This was all so undeniably corny, but she was enjoying every minute of it, and that was all that mattered right now. After a long moment of silence, she looked up at me and frowned. At this point, it was up to me to make certain that she was as happy as possible for these last few moments, so I gave her a concerned look.

"What's wrong?" I asked, raking a hand through her hair. She lowered her saddened gaze to our interlocked hands, then back at me.

"I was just wondering…why did we break up?"

I swallowed and looked up at the sky as if somewhere hidden amongst the dark swirling depths of the night sky would be my answer. Sighing, I fixated my eyes on her again.

"It was really stressful for me and I just really wanted to be single. I know this sounds really, really selfish, but back then, I didn't care about you like I do now. You really showed me true affection, and I guess I sort of got so caught up in it that I felt tied down. Now I don't mind it as much. You're my life and I need you and I mean it."

She blinked at me slowly, hanging on to my every word, then turned away from me. I let her. I decided that she needed time to think for herself. When she finally did turn to face me, her face was slightly ashen.

"I see," she whispered, crossing her ankles together and unlacing our fingers. I stared at her determinedly and gripped onto her wrist, my steady gaze unwavering as I slipped my fingers between the spaces between hers. She stared at our hands the whole time, avoiding my resolute gaze as if it were too much for her to bear.

"You really mean that, don't you?" she asked softly, her voice low and cautious and hurt. She sounded so broken right now.

"I really do. I _mean_ it, Berserk."

She sighed and stared up at the night sky again, unblinking as if in vigilant concentration.

"You know, Brick," she began," there's something I need to tell you. It's been bothering me all day."

I smiled at her and nodded. She stood up, extending a hand to me. She pulled me up to my feet and turned to walk off, expecting me to follow. I had this horrible nauseous sensation in the pit of my stomach, but I brushed it off and followed behind, cautiously grazing my pocket with my fingertips. She walked on ahead of me, putting her hands in her jacket pockets after smoothing down her hair.

"Brick, I've been thinking. About you and I."

I gave her a side-glance and nodded for her to continue on. She swallowed and slightly turned her head to look at me.

"I really like you. I'm in love with you. But I don't think you feel the exact same way that I feel."

"Of course I do—"

"No, let me finish," she interrupted curtly, glaring at me for a split second before flashing me somewhat of a smile.

"Anyway, like I was saying. I love you. And you know that saying that states how love overcomes many obstacles?"

I nodded.

"Well, there's a definite obstacle that drives us apart." Seeing my confused expression, she scoffed at me and stopped walking to turn and face me.

"Don't you dare deny it, Brick Jojo," she admonished before walking on.

"And, I believe that this whole ideal is pretty one-sided if you ask me," she went on to say. "I mean, it's only an obstacle that you can overcome. And I was thinking, well, _why isn't he over her yet?_ Why does he deny his attraction to the other female?"

"What are you talking about, Berserk?" I asked, knowing all too well what she was talking about. The possibility that she may have known my plot all along was scaring me, and I forced it out of my mind. I followed behind her apprehensively, the tension accumulated between us growing with every sluggish step I took.

"Brick, you know, babe, don't play dumb. But, of course, that's what you've obviously played girls out to be for all these years."

"Berserk, I changed—"

She whipped her head around and sneered at me viciously, her eyes aglow with anger and malice.

"Bullshit, Brick! You haven't changed worth a damn!"

Then, she stopped in her tracks. She turned towards me slowly, menacingly, and I stared at her, waiting for her to do something. I was ready. And she knew that.

"You prance around with your slew of sluts, acting like you're a gawddamn work of art. It makes me sick how you treat me and other girls like your personal playthings. Yet, I still love your dumb, unworthy, trashy ass," she spat, stepping up to me till our noses were just barely an inch or two apart.

"Berserk, calm the hell down," I demanded, resting a hand on her shoulder with a firm grip. She snatched it away and glared at me frigidly.

"Why should I calm down, Brick? Is that what you tell all those other girls when you fuck them over then leave them? Is that what used to work for you? Well, newsflash, I'm not another one of your hoes, so you better treat me like a gawddamn prize. Wait, I should know better, because the only girl who you'll ever treat with the slightest bit of respect is that whore _Blossom."_

"Berserk, you're getting way out of hand here. Cool it," I replied, my eyes widened in evident apprehension as I lightly touched my pocket again. She noticed this and stared at the place where my fingers touched.

"What's in your pockets?" she asked in mock curiosity. I shook my head quickly, telling her that I had nothing in them.

"Oh really? Don't be so shy, baby love. Just show me, I won't _hurt _you," she whispered through gritted teeth, reaching for my hand. I snatched it away defensively and stumbled out of her reach. I guess it was time now, now or never, do or _be_ done.

So I did it.

I reached into my pocket and pulled the gun out of my left pocket, extending my arm out so the tip touched against her forehead. I let out a gasp in surprise when I noticed that she had flipped the script on me, too, and now _I _also was at gunpoint. It could go one of two ways now. Either one of us could move first, or we would pull the trigger at the same time. Our arms were crossed over one another's, and we were both glaring at each other resolutely, daring the other to make a move first. I wanted to, but I couldn't bring myself to pull the trigger. I felt guilty already, and my breathing was beginning to become shallow and quick. She looked calm as ever, as if this whole situation hadn't caught her off guard. I wouldn't have been surprised if it _didn't; _I underestimated her. She was a lot more cunning than I gave her credit for.

"So this was what you've been plotting all along, huh, Brick?" she asked, pressing her finger against the trigger lightly. I blinked and swallowed the dry lump in my throat.

"I guess I could say the same about you."

"Before you shoot me, let me say something. Explain a bit, if you will. I figured that since I couldn't have you, and I could never get around to killing Blossom, then you would be the next best thing to go. No one else will have you. Do you understand that?"

"Not quite sure I follow," I answered quickly to buy a bit of time. She sighed, and for a split second she let her guard down to gaze up at the sky.

_Your mistake, baby._

I seized this opportunity, figuring that it was my last chance to make things right between Blossom and I. I slapped her gun away with the tip of mine and tackled her to the ground, knocking my gun away accidentally in the process. She wriggled beneath me and we fumbled through the grass, tumbling over repeatedly till I had her pinned down.

"I'm so sorry for this, Berserk, but I can't see you suffer anymore," I breathed, feeling that I owed her at least this.

"What the hell are you talking about, Brick?"

"You. You deserve so much more than I can give you, and you're not over me. No one else will fill that empty space for you; no one will quite fit. I'm sorry," I explained, lowering my forehead so it touched hers.

"You're so full of it. Get over yourself; you're weak, just like your brother. If I wanted a weak faggot, I would have went out with Boomer, you ass. That Blossom bitch has changed you," she snarled, struggling and thrashing beneath me. She finally broke free and made a dash for the nearest gun in sight. I grabbed her by her hair and yanked her back, leaping on top of her back to stop her. She let out a yelp of astonishment and I reached for the gun, grabbing it in my hands, then pressing the tip up against her forehead.

"I really didn't want to do this," I began, my voice quivering," but you make it so fucking hard."

"Get it over with, then, bitch."

"I…can't."

She snatched the gun out of my hands, and we were wrestling all over again.

"Berserk, be careful with this! It may go off!" I warned her, pulling back a bit so as to not hurt her too much. I was so damn weak I couldn't even defend my own damn self in the thick of death.

"You weak bitch! You're about to be killed and you can't even be a fucking man! Grow some balls and let yourself go!" she shouted.

And then, through the midst of entangled limbs and bruised skin, the sound of death rang through my ears. I closed my eyes and gasped, thinking, _I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead. _But after a few moments, I opened an eye, noticing the sensation of a foreign liquid streaming down my arm. I searched my body for an open wound. I saw nothing. And then I looked on at Berserk.

Shot. Killed. Dead. _I shot her. I killed her. She's dead._

The bullet had pierced through a small area of her heart, and her deep crimson blood was gushing out of the wound, streaming out in great pools that stained both her clothing and mine. I searched her body frantically for any sign of a pulse, and I found none. Feeling guilty and defeated and empty all at the same time, my eyes began to water. I didn't know what to do. If I called the police, I would be relentlessly questioned and interrogated. But what would happen if I tried to call Blossom? Would she even answer? I had to try.

My mind was so blurred and my words were flying out of my mouth a mile a minute as I pressed the receiver to my ear. I don't even remember what I was saying with the exception of the phrase "I need you" being choked out repeatedly. My heart raced and skidded and pounded in my chest. I was so scared and alone and it was the worst feeling in the world. I hardly even noticed when Blossom arrived ten minutes later, ten minutes too _late. _But I needed her and told her that so many times, and she was _here_ so that was what counted.

I called her name as soon as I saw her, and she dashed over to me with a horrified look upon her face.

"Brick…what did you _do?"_

Her voice sounded harsh and accusing and I didn't want to open up to her for fear of judgment, but the words flew out of my mouth so quickly again that I hardly even knew what I was saying. It was a miracle she could understand my slurred and choked speech. I was talking about a mile a minute between ragged gasps for breath and I sounded like I was having an asthma attack and a heart attack all at once. My brain shut down, the rational side of my mind clicked off, and suddenly I was driven by sheer emotion and gut impulse. I did what my feelings told me to, and I explained everything to her, plan and all, leaving not a single detail out of place.

She stared at Berserk's limp and lifeless body intently as if she was forming a conclusion of the situation. I was so scared that she was going to lecture me and call the police and tell them how I had murdered Berserk, but she did the complete opposite. She wrapped her arms around me and kissed me, and I was so scared to let her. But she was gentle and understanding and patient so she waited for me to feel comfortable with kissing her when I was _so_ unworthy of her at this point. When she finally pulled away, she removed her arms from me, and I felt alone all over again because her being here wasn't enough. I wanted her to need me as much as I needed her and hug me and kiss me and talk to me like she used to.

"Brick, why didn't you tell me about the plan before?" she asked sullenly, staring at Berserk's pale and ashen face. She sounded so broken and hurt and untrusting, but I didn't want her like that anymore. Didn't _need_ her to be like that anymore. She didn't understand how hard this was for me. It felt like I was ripping myself in half.

"She threatened to kill you," I choked out, avoiding her gaze. She nodded and stood up, turning to where she had come from.

"Where are you going?" I quickly questioned, apprehensive that she would walk away and leave me alone here.

"I can't stay here. Brick, _you _can't stay here. We have to call the police."

All color drained from my face, and suddenly I had thrown myself at her feet, begging her on my knees to not tell.

"Blossom, you can't! You _can't! _I'll go to jail and I'll never see you again and I want to live forever with you and how am I supposed to do that long distance, huh? You tell me, Blossom, because I need fucking answers and I don't think you're listening to me and you don't care and it's not fair, okay? It's not fucking fair!" I rambled, tears choking my voice again.

"Brick, calm down. We have to," she replied calmly, peeling me from her legs. She began to walk off, and I crawled after her.

"Blossom, I'm a fucking murderer! I murdered her, okay? But I did it for you! See? See this?" I screamed, shoving the gun in front of her face and waving it frantically. "I have the motherfucking gun to show for it!"

She stared at me, her shoulders rising and falling with every deep breath. She stayed completely silent, acted as if I hadn't just said what I had just said. It drove me absolutely insane. I wanted her to say something. _Anything._ As long as she didn't leave me again. She just stared at the gun in my hand, then at me, then back at the weapon.

"Don't just stand there!" I hollered, my voice slurred," Anything!"

Silence. I went nuts. I threw a gawddamn fit. I was acting like a fucking 5-year-old. I flailed my arms and legs. I cried. I screamed. Snot streamed down my cheeks and mingled with my tears.

"Blossom!" I choked out.

"What the hell am I _supposed_ to say, Brick?" she finally seethed, glaring at me incredulously.

"Tell me that you…that you _love_ me."

Her face went ashen and she stared at me silently, not making a sound. Dammit, why did she have to fucking torture me? Put me out of my misery, please, just don't pull me through this.

"Say it!" I yelled.

Silence _again. _If she was aiming to hurt me, then this was my breaking point. She got what she wanted. I cracked. I crumbled. I _shattered_ in front of her, and she won't even bother to help pick up the pieces and mend me like only _she_ could? I felt sick. I needed to throw up. Why was she being so stubborn?

"So help me, I will put this gun to my gawddamn head and send a bullet through my fucking brain if you don't say it!" I finally threatened, staring her directly in the eye. _Say something. Do something. Don't let me die without you, please._

Silence.

"Say it, Blossom!" I shrieked, pressing my finger against the trigger. "I fucking _need_ this!"

"I don't love anything! I'm not in love!" she cried, covering her ears childishly. I was so over denying the truth. This was so frustrating.

"Yes you are! Blossom Utonium, you fucking _love_ me and I fucking _love_ you! Okay?"

She took her hands from her ears in disbelief, staring at me with widened eyes.

"What did you say?"

I swallowed and faltered for a moment, then continued.

"You fucking heard me. I _love_ you! You've broken me, okay? Brick Jojo is in fucking _love!"_

"Don't you _ever _say that again, Brick," she admonished, tears forming in her eyes.

"I'll _kill _myself if you don't tell me how you feel right now."

That must have been the last straw for her, because she lunged at me, knocking the gun from my hand in the process, sending punches and blows to my chest in a futile attempt to make me take back my words. It hurt a bit, but not near as badly as it felt be alone.

"I fucking hate you, Brick! You left me for a fucked up plan that ended in disaster and you never loved me and I hate it so much—"

I stared up at her, my eyes reddened, my cheeks stained from my tears, and she stared right back. She must have seen something in my eyes, because she broke down and cried into my chest.

"Don't ever leave me again; I need you," she mumbled between gasps. I shifted a bit beneath her and hugged her to my chest, listening to her vent about how stupid we both were. When she had calmed down a bit, I leaned down and captured her lips in mine, both of our bottom lips quivering. We were crying together and we had finally managed to drive each other to our breaking points. I never thought I'd hear those words actually come from my mouth. They flew so easily and fluidly, as if they had never been hard at all. I can't believe I let this go for so long.

It felt like my heart was breaking with emotion.

Things were heating up fast, and one thing led to another. Soon enough, we were way past her comfort boundaries, and she hardly even noticed, or hardly cared. I was on top of her, and she was beneath me, eyes closed as I kissed her neck. Our pain surged into passion, and everything was happening so fast that I was hardly even aware of the change of pace. She reached for me, eyes closed, not seeing where this was going. But when I leaned back to undress her, I noticed something. It was all in her face. This wasn't the same Blossom that absolutely refused to touch me or be focused on anything besides schoolwork; this was an entirely different girl. This Blossom was more daring, more rebellious than she's ever been. To take her innocence away from her so soon would break my heart. I couldn't have that yet, no matter how much I wanted it in the beginning. It was too much for me.

So instead of depriving her of the one thing that she had held so dearly, I leaned down towards her ear and whispered," Stop. Blossom, we have to stop."

She blinked at me in confusion and whispered," I thought I was what you wanted. Your fantasy."

I smiled, shook my head at her cuteness. She was so adorable sometimes.

"It's not as significant as it used to be. I want so much more from you."

I rolled off of her and brushed the stray hairs away from her face and really looked at her before kissing her on the forehead, signaling that it would never get farther than how far we had just gotten. Not now, at least. She would wait. Because now her innocence was mine to take, and I wanted it to be special for her.

We would wait it out and see. It wasn't that important anymore, because tonight I would leave with a new word registered in my vocabulary and someone to say it to.

I would announce it to the whole damn world, baby, you better believe it.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I love you all! Thanks so much for the reviews! :D

This is the end… I feel so empty now. I need to stop getting so attached to these fics. Gosh, It's just…oh. XD

Sorry this chapter took so long, BTW. Also! For all you Pokemon fans, check out my new story

_Save Me From Myself._

- xxNicholeStellar


	20. New Beginnings

**Author's Note: **I know I labeled this as complete, but I just couldn't resist an epilogue. Many of you have been requesting one, and I view it as only fair, since I did in fact leave out important details. Thanks for all of my readers and reviewers; you guys make me that much better as a writer. I agree that there were multiple plot holes and such, and reading back over it, I feel embarrassed, actually. Especially about all those damn songs in the chapters…I know that would have annoyed me, so I give y'all a big handclap for bearing with me on that one. ^^'

I know this may not wrap everything up, but I hope it clears a bit of the fog. It's gonna be a little over 1,000 words, I think. I'm thinking of doing a spin-off, too. Not really a sequel, though…but I may mull that one over as well.

* * *

**-Boomer's Point of View-**

He did it. He really did it. Brick was officially the most retarded dumbass that I knew.

I couldn't believe my ears when he told me he was gonna turn himself in. I was all like," Brick! What the hell? Why do that?"

And he just gave me that smug smirk and turned his back slightly to me. Glancing over his shoulder, he replied," It'll be a good time for me to think about things. Think about life. _My _life."

I stood up in disbelief, and I threw in a foot stomp for good measure. I didn't want him to go to jail. He wasn't meant to be there. What the _fuck _was he saying?

"Brick! Think about Blossom, though. Would she want you in jail? You can think about your life at home, dumbass," I retorted.

"She knows. I told her last night. She wasn't happy, but she'll be alright. You keep her happy while I'm gone. But no touching."

The way he walked away from me and towards the door so proudly, so confidently, just assured me that he was determined to do this. Blossom really did change him. This whole situation did. He came out a whole different guy. I didn't want him like that.

"It's no use, dude. You waited, like, a week to do anything. They'll probably keep you in for months," I whined, struggling to persuade him.

"But they're already looking for her murderer. I wait any later, and they would have found me anyway. I left the gun at the cliff. My fingerprints were smeared all over it."

"Hers were, too. You didn't do this alone. You even said that it fired on accident and you were trying to get it away from her."

"Cops won't believe that bullshit, Boomer. I can hack it in the slammer for long enough."

"No, you can't," I spat, following him to the door. "Just get Blossom to defend you. Get a lawyer or something, Brick. They'll believe it. You said they were searching for Berserk for a while. Changing her identity and stuff like that. Well, now she's dead. They'll probably be relieved that they didn't have to do it."

"Too much trouble, and Blossom wouldn't help much. A murder is still a murder. If they were really searching, they would have never accepted her into our school. They'd know if it was her or not. They gave up searching a while ago."

"She would. Blossom _would_ help. Like I said, _identity changes. _She just fooled them real good. That thing at the cliff was an _accident," _I drawled, adding emphasis to the fact that this was an accident.

"They'll be wondering why we both had a gun in the first place. And, as you can see, she didn't change her name to get into our school, so your theory is pretty much shot."

"Then why didn't they get her when they had the chance?"

"Look, Boomer, I don't know okay? She's dead now, so just shut up. I'm goin', and I ain't changing my mind."

"Just tell them that—"

He rolled his eyes in exasperation and frowned, cutting me off before I could complete my sentence.

"I'm done with this conversation, Boomer. I'll be back eventually."

And then, just like that, he was gone. Out the door. And Sage was whining as loud as ever. I wonder if I drown her in the kitchen sink would Brick notice when he got back.

"Where's he goin'?" Butch asked curiously from the couch. There was a fucking reason why Brick and I left him out of important shit. The dumb bastard.

"To his _boyfriend's_ house," I snarled as I stomped off to my room, tears stinging my eyes. I wasn't crying. They just came, and I didn't want Butch to see 'em so I damn well left.

"Brick is _gay?" _I heard Butch call out.

I slammed the door behind me and fell onto my bed. More like collapsed. And as soon as my face hit those sheets, I bawled like fucking Sage. The tears were just streaming down my face and I was hiccupping and choking on absolutely nothing. Snot was running down my nose and smearing my face with mucus. I was a complete mess, and I hated it. I hated how Brick had to leave. I hated how without him here, I had absolutely nothing to do with my life, and who knows how long it'll be till he gets back?

I grabbed up my navy blue iPod and shoved the ear buds into my ears, because music is all I've ever really turned to when I was upset. I had songs for every occasion, so I scrolled down and selected "On Top of the World" by Boys Like Girls and turned over on my back, twiddling my thumbs and sniffling after turning the volume up to the maximum power. I wanted to tune out my emotions. I wanted to tune out the feeling of loneliness and fear. I wanted to tune out everything, because I don't know how to fucking deal with shit without Brick here.

I kept that song on repeat for hours until Butch barged into my room like a maniac. Sitting up and taking an ear bud out of my ear, I swiped at my tears hastily and glared at him.

"What do you want?" I barked. Butch gestured towards the doorway, and Blossom was standing there, looking just as pathetic as I was. It was obvious that she had been crying, too, so I knew I wasn't alone in this.

"Don't, like, make out or anything, okay?" Butch said awkwardly before hustling out of the door towards his video game system.

I glared at Blossom for a moment before shoving the bud back into my ear and turning away from her. I didn't need her here. She couldn't do anything about it, either, and she better not try to kiss me or something like that, 'cause I swear I'll punch her in the face.

She walked towards my bed and took an ear bud out of my ear. I sneered up at her, and she just laid down beside me as more tears rolled down her reddened cheeks. I paused the song and stared at her curiously. What was she—?

"What's gotten into him?" she mumbled. I didn't know if she was talking to me or not, but her voice was quivering and she just sounded so broken and hurt. I rolled over on my back and gazed up at the ceiling in silence. My heart is completely wrenching for her because Brick hurt us both without trying, and I just wanted to cry with somebody that was feeling the same way as I was. I wanted to keep her here and cry with her and push everyone and everything away and guard myself at the same time, and I was making this so impossibly hard for myself that nothing felt right anymore.

"Boomer?"

I looked up at her, my eyes wet and glistening with fresh tears.

"Can you play that song on the speakers?" she asked, burying her face in one of my pillows. I nodded and swallowed before trudging over to my dresser. I plugged my iPod in and flopped back onto the bed as the music introduction started up.

This time, I listened to the lyrics; really listened to them, listened to their words, decoded their meaning. Blossom was crying the whole time. I was just reclined back against my bed comforter, my arms folded behind my head in deep contemplation. I wasn't crying anymore. I knew Brick would keep his promise. For now, I just listened. I let the occasional tears fall where they may, but at least I wasn't bawling anymore. I could be like Brick and turn this into something good for the both of us. I would still miss him to fucking pieces, though; I knew that. But at least I wasn't too broken to really think about this. I was okay for now. I _am _okay.

After the song went off, I turned to Blossom. She had finally succumbed to slumber, a restless and disturbed one no less, but she wasn't crying anymore, so maybe she came to the same realization that I had not too long ago. Maybe she knew that she could survive without him. She's done it before. It just hurts for her to think about it.

I smiled despite of my shattered and lifeless soul and silently crept off of the bed, flicking off the lights on my way out the door.

I could sleep on the couch tonight. Just like I could sleep without my brother tonight.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Too vague? Too awkward? Too emotional? Let me know! And thanks for everything! You've made me a lot better than when I first started out writing. Okay this is the final goodbye to this fic! … Yeah! XD


End file.
